Aya West, Her Search for Life and Love
by ToriElaine9
Summary: **Sequel to Truth about You and Me** I was Aya West, daughter of Binky Lee West, the Queen of the Vampires. And I hate it, oh how I hated it.
1. Makeup Smeared Eyes

Hey everyone! I hope you all like the last story; it made me happy that it got as many reviews as it did.

So here I would like you to meet Aya Rose West!

ENJOY AND LOVE IT!

Tori

* * *

_Pretending everything is right, to make it better.  
I'll hide my make up smeared eyes, to show that I tried._

AYA:

I was laying in my bed looking at the wall, not really ready to get up. Today was Stacie's birthday, and then tomorrow was Edwards. Day after that mine, but I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about how I was turning 16, my final year as a human and I was going to live it in this stupid kingdom. The same kingdom that I've wasted all of my past years in.

I sighed and pulled my blanket over my head and slowly started counting down.

"3…2…1…"

"AAYYYYYAAAA!" Stacie screamed bursting into my room causing my doors to bang loudly onto the walls.

"Happy Birthday Stacie, but would you please not do that!"

I pulled the blanket down from over my head and sat up. Stacie was standing there with her hand on her hips. She was 5'4, long brown/blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders in many layers. She had her mother's, also my aunt's bright green eyes and her soft simple smile. Of course being half vampire she had her goddess like looks, like me.

"Well then wake up already! Everyone is waiting on you! Though I don't know why since it is my birthday, not yours. So we should not have to wait on no one, but ME!"

She threw up her hand's and stomped her foot. I snickered and just shook my head. She was wearing a white dress that stopped right before her knees and had bright blue sandals on. Her hair was tied back in ponytail with a daisy tucked behind her ear.

"Did Edward give you that daisy?"

"Yes he did. He gave me this too!"

She flung out her hand towards me, once I saw something glitter from the little sunlight that was coming through the window, I was out of bed in flash and looking at Stacie's beautiful promise ring. It had a green diamond that matched her eyes in the middle and diamonds surrounding it.

"Oh Stacie it's sooo pretty!"

"Yah, you could have one like it if you just faced the fact that your madly in love with Quil!"

I rolled my eyes before walking off to the bathroom to get ready for whatever Stacie had planned for us today. I waved her off and told her to tell everyone that I would be there in a minute.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and looked into the large mirror that was across the room. I only stood about 5'1, taking after my mother who was only 5'0 all together. I had long silky blonde hair that reached the middle of my back. My eyes were a bright blue, which I had got from my father. My skin was blemish free and pale. I had never been tan, always pale. My cheeks were plump, as were my lips. I had a small nose that was unbearably perfect. My nickname was Tinker, after the famous Peter Pan character Tinkerbell. I guess I looked just like her.

I was Aya Rose West, daughter of Binky Lee West, Queen of the Vampire Kingdom. And I hated it.

I turned away from the mirror and turned on the bath. I waited until it filled to climb in. I tried to hurry along so that no one had to wait for me to eat breakfast, even though I wasn't hungry at all. When I was done I climb out wrapped myself in a white rob hanging off the back of my door and walked into my room.

I walked straight to my closet and pulled out a bright green dress that made me fill out my nickname. When it came to sandals I put on some simple white ones. I didn't do anything with my hair; it was straight unlike my father's or my mother's.

I started off to the dinning area hurrying so I didn't have to hear Stacie complain about having to wait on people on her birthday. When I walked in everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me. Everyone was glaring, but for my Uncle Luc and Quil.

I walked over to sit between Edward and Quil. Edward turned towards me with an evil glare and a frown on his face.

"Just because your little Miss Depressed doesn't give you the right to ruin everyone else's birthday." He said it loud enough for everyone to hear, no one came to my defense, besides my best friend Quil.

"Lay off Edward, not everyone is perfect like you."

Edward's gray eyes bore into mine, making me turn away. Edward was handsome, very handsome, but I had no claim on him. Even if I wanted it with all my heart. He was 5'11 with broad shoulders and strong arms. He took after his father, but he wasn't as nice as father or his mother. Besides being mean and perfect, he was madly in love with my cousin, the one and only Stacie.

"Thanks Quil. I can always count on you to stand up for me." I patted his leg under the table and gave him a nice sweet smile. He blushed and took my hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Always."

I looked closely at Quil, Stacie and my mother always told me that I was in love with Quil, I just couldn't see it yet. He was 5'9 with the hottest abs I have ever seen. Quil has his mother's eyes the bright gold that warmed my heart every time I saw them shine. He had a nice simple smile and was soft and gentle. His brother Embry was the totally opposite. He was rough and loud. They looked just a like besides their eyes, which was strange for twins. Embry's were blue, but not as bright as mine. They had their father's crow black hair, which they kept long.

"Well since the little Miss Princess has decided to join us can we eat now?" Edward said in rude voice sending glares my way.

I kept my face down looking at the table, even though I could feel everyone's on me. Mostly my mother's who has been pushing me so hard lately to be like she used to be. Bouncing and loving all the time , but serious all the same. She was never late for anything and never had a frown on her face, unless it came to me.

I dared a look at my father who was sitting next to my mother; he was looking at me with a sad look on his face. When he saw that I was looking he gave me a small smile that I just couldn't return.

After breakfast we went horseback riding like Stacie wanted and swam at the beach afterwards. Embry, Edward, and Stacie were all ignoring me still mad at me for over sleeping this morning. I was sitting on the edge of the beach staring at Edward's perfect body when Quil slipped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder.

"They'll get over it, they always do. But tell me Tinker why are you so upset?"

"My 16th birthday is in two days…"

"Well most of us would be happy about that! I am!"

"Yah. I wasn't finished. Quil I don't want to live my final human year in the kingdom, I want to go to the states to where my parents grew up! Back to where my mother met my father! Where they fell in love! I want to see new things, see new people! Everyone knows who I am here, I'm sick of it. I don't want to be treated like royalty anymore. Just a normal teenage girl."

"Then talk to your mom."

"She can't leave the kingdom, so she won't go with me. She won't let me go alone."

"Then I'll go with you, I'm sure the others would want to. We are best friends, lived together since we were babies, born days apart. It would suck to separate now! Let's ask them!"

"QUIL NO!"

But he was up to fast and going down the beach towards the others before he could hear me. I ran after him and listened as he told the others about why I was upset. Edward rolled his eyes at the idea, Stacie smiled and hugged me just happy that it wasn't her fault that I was upset, and Embry just smacked me on the back.

"Go talk to your mom Aya! Get her to let you go!" Stacie begged me.

"I don't know you guys, she might not listen to me!"

"Your mom spoils you to death Tinker, just bat your eyes and stick out your lips and you'll get your way." Quil said tossing his arm around my shoulders hugging me to him.

"Alright, alright I'll try."

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Aya, I was very disappointed in you this morning, I told you to be up early for Stacie's birthday breakfast. It's really sad that Stacie had to be the one to go wake you up and get you to come down with your family. You have been in funk since Quil and Embry's birthday. Tell us what's wrong honey."

I looked at my mother and my father. She was the one to give me the "talk" of being a good cousin and friend. My father hadn't said anything the whole time, but sat there staring at me while my mother talked.

"As you know my birthday is in 2 days, right after Edward's. I only want one thing for my birthday."

"What is it honey?" my mother asked.

"I want to go to the States to live."

My mother and father's jaws dropped at the same time and their eyes widen in shock. I didn't get what the big deal was. They should of have expected it, they should have known, I would want to leave some time. See the other side of the world see their home. They let my grandmother May go back home, but she was supposed to come back for my birthday and stay.

I have always loved the kingdom, but the same 4 stonewalls, invisible to human eyes, were finally getting to me. My mother always talked about her hometown and how she loved her house. They still owned it; they couldn't stand the thought of selling of it.

"No." My mother said in a very tight angry voice.

"I'm not taking no as a answer. But really I can't talk about this anymore. Stacie's party is in 2 hours and I need to start getting ready…like now."

Before they could say anything I got up running to my room. I heard my mother call me back about four times until my father finally told her that we would talk about this after the party. I slammed the door to my room shut and sank down to the floor.

All I wanted to do was get away, live somewhere where people didn't treat me like I was royal, like if they did one thing wrong to me my mother and uncle would order to have them ripped to shreds in front of the whole kingdom.

I finally got up off the floor about 20 minutes later so that I could start getting ready for Stacie's party. I started with a bath so that I could wash my hair with rose petals. I got out wrapping myself in my robe again. I usually had maids and others to help me get ready for these things, but I told them that they didn't have to; that they could spend their time doing whatever they wanted. I also promised never to tell my mother.

Something happened to my mother that made her change, she was bitter and mean a lot of the time now. She used to be so carefree and loving, she always laughed and danced around with me always making me laugh. Then one day things just changed, she stopped talking to everyone, but for my father and Uncle Luc. She stopped singing and drawing, even hanging out with me seemed like to much of an effort, no one would tell me what was going on, no one told me about my mother's past or who Sam was.

I went to my closet and took out the dress that Isabel made for me just for this night. It was a bright red with a little gold. The gold was small decorations along the chest area, the skirt, and some of the sleeves. It was beautiful and bright; there was only one small section of white that was at the top around the neck and under the arms. It flowed around me and made me love the way we dress in the kingdom. **(A/N Picture of dress in profile) **After I got the dress out I laid it gently on my four-post company bed. I then took out my corset and walked over to my door.

"Emma?" I called in a normal voice, knowing wherever Emma was she would hear me. Emma was my maid, well my best friend actually, she was 2 years older than me and always got my problems. She almnost knew me as well as Quil did.

"Yes Lady Aya?" She said coming walking up from the right of me.

"My corset, I need help with it and my dress."

"Yes my Lady."

She had me grab one of the posts of my bed and told me to breath in. I winced in pain as she pulled the strings tighter and tighter. I've always hated these things, but being a proper lady meant squeezing the life out of you every time you got together with friends or went to balls. After she tied me up and made sure I could breathe without wheezing with every intake of breath. The dress came over my over sized breast, which would make my father very happy. She helped me get my dress on and then left so that I could finish with the rest.

For my hair I decided to leave it down, but just bread a couple of random pieces through out my hair. Because of my mom we had 21st century makeup. I put on black eyeliner with some light shade of eye shadow. After I finished I slipped on my shoes and looked over at the clock my mother made sure I actually had. There were some things she just couldn't give up.

I had a half hour before the party started, I decided to go over to Stacie's room to see what her dress looked before the party actually started. I've only heard her talk about months before her actually her birthday. Isabel put her heart and soul into the dress. I hurried down the hall holding the front of my dress in my hands so that I didn't trip. I knocked in a secret way so that Stacie knew it was I.

"Come in Aya!"

I smiled and walked on in; Stacie turned around and smiled at me. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with small ringlets falling around her face. Pearls were strung through a couple of pieces. But it was her dress that was amazing. The dress was white and bright blue. It was long and flowing at the bottom, there was also a long flowing blue and white cape that went with it. The inside of the cape and the sides of the dress were white. In the middle of the chest area was a lace design. The dress showed a lot more in the chest area then my own. The sleeves were long and blue, as was the middle, back, and outside of the cape. **(A/N also in my profile)**

"OH! Stacie you look so beautiful!" I cried running to her grabbing her hands into mine.

"So do you! I love red on you, I was afraid that you were going to wear green or something."

"Yah, I think Isabel was sick of me wearing green all the time. I mean no one else besides Quil calls me Tinker anymore."

"Yah we noticed, that's why we stopped. You have to have something special with your true love." I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. "WHAT?"

"Quil isn't what I'm looking for, he's just my best friend. Ya know?"

"Whatever! So did you talk to your parents?"

"Yah. They said no, but we aren't done talking about it. I think they need to know why I want to leave."

"Yah. I'm telling mine tonight at the party. So if they get angry, they can't cause a scene I mean it is my night."

"Yes it is. And I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to ruin your birthday breakfast."

"No worries, just know that I'm totally going to sleep in for yours."

"Alright."

We laughed and walked over to the door to get ready to walk to the ballroom. The whole kingdom would be here, even though all the adults don't look a day over 20. It would be like one big party with a whole bunch of teenagers. LET THE FUN BEGIN!

**2 HOURS LATER**

I was dancing with Embry when my mother came up behind me ripping me away from Embry and towards my father, Uncle Luc, Isabel, Hadrian, Leofrick, Aunt Ruby, Arabelle, and Walter. When we got over they started into an empty room that was cut off from the party.

After Walter shut the door everyone whirled on me and glared. I was getting ready to ask what this was all about when Isabel came over and slapped me across the face so hard that I went flying to the ground. Right away my eyes started to water as I put my hand to my cheek and looked up at them. Hadrian was holding Isabel shooting dangers at me with his eyes.

I slowly stood up and looked at them. My mother was looking at Isabel with surprise, Isabel wouldn't meet her eyes. My father came over right away and checked to see if I was okay.

"Are you alright Aya?"

"Why? WHY DID SHE DO THAT? WHAT DID I DO?"  
"I think you know honey."

"DON'T SWEET TALK HER!" Yelled Arabelle.

She walked over and pointed her finger in my face and started yelling.

"WHY ARE TRYING TO TAKE OUR CHILDREN AWAY FROM US? JUST BECAUSE YOUR UNHAPPY WITH YOUR HOME DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY BOYS ARE! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO QUIL? I KNOW HE WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK HIM TO!"

"I DIDN'T TELL THEM TO DO ANYTHING! I JUST TOLD THEM THAT I WANTED TO LEAVE AND THEY SAID THEY DID TOO!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR! OUR CHILDREN WOULD NEVER WANT TO LEAVE!"

I felt like I couldn't breathe and the corset was making it any better.

"Aya tell us why you want to leave." My mother said.

"I want to leave because I'm sick of the same four stone walls. I want to see new things, things I don't get to see here. I want to know what its like to live in a house and not a castle. I want to know what it feels like to be treated like a normal girl! Not the Queen's daughter. I'm sick of the kingdom, I don't want to live my final year as a human in this place! I HATE IT!" I was full on crying now; I could feel my eyeliner running down my cheeks.

"You will never leave this kingdom Aya."

"YES I WILL! I WILL LEAVE THIS KINGDOM AND EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I WILL EVER DO!"

My mother just sighed and looked away. She looked at my Uncle who's eyes got wide and he started shaking his head wildly.

"My mind is made up Luc. I don't care what you think or what you say." My mouth dropped as well as everyone else's. My mother and Uncle had never disagreed on anything. She turned back to me. "If you want to leave fine. You are banned from this Kingdom and this castle. You must be gone by tomorrow morning."

She then pushed past me and went back to the party. Everyone else walked by me, some of them shoving me with their shoulders. My own father wouldn't look me in the eyes.

After awhile I turned and followed them out, eyeliner and tears were dripping off my chin and onto my beautiful dress. When I looked up and met Quil's eyes I knew that he already knew. Then when I looked past him I saw Edward, Embry, and Stacie all standing there looking at me. Sadly. They were staying and I was going. Forever…

Quil started walking towards me, but I run off before he could come within two feet of me. I ran through kitchen and out the back door into the garden. I ran past the stables and to the beach. But the whole time I was fighting for air. When I finally stopped I fell flat on face into the sand. Fighting for the air my corset was cutting off. I started ripping off the dress and then corset until I was in my under gown.

I cried and cried with my makeup smeared eyes…

_Pretending everything is right, to make it better. I'll hide my make up smeared eyes...  
And this drama filled fest all my fault I guess. But you told me prendings for the best. And I held out as far as I could go. Do you miss me Id really like to know, that you're left with a feeling I let go.  
Your left with a feeling I let go, you are just a feeling I let gooooooo._

* * *

The song is Makeup Smeared Eyes by Juliet Simms. I hope you liked the first chapter! 

REVIEW!

OH! And I'm doing a whole separate story about Luc. I think he needs his own story.


	2. Just Like You

Hey there. I hoped you like the first chapter. It was a little rough and undetailed. So here goes another one, hopefully this does better than the first one did.

ENJOY AND LOVE IT!

Tori Elaine.

* * *

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

I'm not sure how long I lay there in the warm, wet sand before someone came to find me. That someone was Uncle Luc. He reached down and circled his arms around my waist and picked me up. He left my dress there and my corset, like I cared right that minute. I was too numb to care.

He climb the side of the castle wall, the guards let him do it for they knew that I was no longer really welcomed there. He snuck me into my room through the balcony. He put me on my bed and told me that he would be right back. He was gone for about five minutes, when he came back he had Stacie and Emma with him.

"Get her changed and packed. Then come back to my room, I'm going to get her out of here before morning. Things will be a lot worse then, I'll give her time to say good-bye to everyone she needs to before she leaves. Not her mother though, maybe her father." He kissed me on the forehead before leaving me again.

Emma and Stacie turned towards me, both with sad looks on their faces. They both hurried to their tasks of picking me up off the bed and setting me in the tub and let it fill with warm water while I sat in it. I heard Luc come back in and give them a set of clothes I have never seen before. They were strange looking, but very cute. They set on washing all the sand off my body and hair as I just sat there, still too numb to move.

They lifted me out of the tub and wrapped me in my robe. They started dressing me in some clothes I didn't even know what they were. When Luc walked in awhile later, he had some red shoes in his hands. I looked at him confused and he smiled and started laughing.

"Sorry I forgot your mother never told you about the outside world. You have seen these in pictures right?" I nodded my head. "The things that your wearing on your legs are called jeans, the shirt your wearing is called a hoodie, they wear them a lot in the states. That one is a little tight on you since you're a little bigger than your mother. Then these are called Converse, shoes, these used to be all your mother used to wear."

He put the "converse" on my feet and then stood up. He put out his hand and waited for me to take it. Finally I did and slowly got up with him to say good-bye to everyone. He stopped me in front of Quil's door first.

"Go you know you need to do this. He would never forgive you if you didn't say good-bye before leaving."

I nodded my head and walked in not even bothering to knock. I never did, Quil never minded, he just did the same thing to me. He would just listen at the door first to see if I was getting dressed or not before coming in. I closed the door softly behind me and walked farther into the room. Quil was sleeping in a chair by the window that faced the beach. When I looked out I could still see my dress lying in the sand.

Quil must have been waiting for me to come back and fell asleep in his chair. I gently lowered myself in his lap causing him to wake up with a jump. But when he saw it was only I he twisted his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry Aya, I was going to go after you, but Luc stopped me and told me that he would get you later. That you had to be alone, and then he told us what happened. What your mother said and is doing. I can't stand it! I want to go with you!"

"You can't. You can't leave the kingdom. I'm band."

"But I can't live here without you Tinker. You're the only one I have ever been able to talk to!" he said raising his voice.

"Quills don't worry." I said using my old nickname for him. I pulled back a little so that I could look into his eyes. "I'll write some how, I'll talk to my Uncle about it. I mean he is helping. I'm leaving tonight after I say good-bye to everyone. I'll miss you Quil." Tears slowly started going down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Aya, you know I can't stand it." He said stopping the tears with his fingers as his own tears escaped his eyes. "I will come to you."

"I know. But don't if you find someone. Don't leave her to come after me." I slowly stood up my eyes never leaving his. "I have to go Quil I still have to say bye to Embry, Edward, and Stacie."

He nodded and stood up as well. He pulled me to him in a tight hug and rested his cheek on my top of my head. I couldn't say anything; Quil had always been there when I needed him now he wouldn't be. I pulled away quickly and started walking towards the door. I had my hand on the doorknob when I turned around and looked at him. He was standing there looking at me, tears freely going down his cheeks.

I ran at him full force and flung my arms around him and pressed my lips as hard as I could to his. Before he could do anything I ran out of the room and into the waiting arms of my uncle, who walked me to the next room. Embry's. I knocked gently on the door before walking in. Embry and me had always had a weird relationship; we were close, but not close like Quil and me. Embry was sleeping when I walked, but opened his eyes when I clicked the door shut.

He sat up quickly in his bed, he didn't have a shirt on, and he flung back the blankets and ran to me.

"You can't leave! This will ruin the group! It will ruin Quil!"

"I have to. I'm no longer welcomed here."

"It's your home!"

"I know."

"We'll come sometime you know? Quil and Stacie will see to it."

"Don't come if you don't want to. Don't ruin your life because of me."

"Aya, you didn't force us to want to leave. We want to leave, seeing new things does sound like something wonderful and fresh! I'm as sick with this kingdom as you are. I will follow you soon!"

"I know."

We hugged and said our good-byes. There was no kiss like there was with Quil; Embry wasn't like that with me. Luc next took me to Edward's room, I stood outside for a while, before Luc knocked for me and pushed me in. Edward was up and sitting at his writing desk.

His hair was sticking up all over, like it did after he got nervous and ran his hands through it over and over again. He looked at me and his eyes got wide. I braced myself for his yelling, but instead was shocked when he came running over and gathered me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him also and hugged back.

"Aya, I heard about what my mother did and she shouldn't slapped you that hard. You can see the bruise so clearly. The exact shape of her hand." He pulled back and gently touched the bruise. Even though his fingers touched it like feathers I winced from the pain. I didn't even realize that it was there. Emma and Stacie didn't let me look into the mirror.

"Edward she had every right too. She thought I was taking her only son away from her. I mean Stacie already did that before you were even five years old."

"NO! She didn't. I haven't spoke to her since I heard what happened."

"Edward don't do that."

We were quiet for a while just staring at each other. Edward looking sad, I probably just looked like I wasn't feeling anything. I wasn't. But I knew as soon as I was out of the kingdom this would all hit me hard.

"You know Aya I have always knew you had a major crush on me." I blushed deeply. "You have a hard time not looking at me when Stacie and the others weren't around."

"You notice things clearly."

"Yah I'm good at that. Stacie is going to be upset you're gone."

"She has you."

"Yah, but you're her family and her best friend."

I nodded and looked out the window. The stars were shinning brightly and the moon was full.

"Just remember Edward that we are always looking at the same moon."

I gave him one more hug and left his room. I grabbed my uncle's hand and we started down the steps. Stacie and Emma were waiting at the bottom with 4 bags. Uncle Luc squeezed my hand tighter. When we got done I hugged Stacie and Emma both.

"I'll miss you Aya." Stacie said with tears in her eyes.

"Yah I'll miss you too."

Luc and I grabbed my bags and ran towards the kitchen, we had to take the second way because my mother, Arabelle, Isabel, Walter, Leofrick, and my father were all sitting are the dinning table drinking wine glasses of animal blood. Leofrick lifted his head and looked right at me before Luc pulled me through the kitchen and into the garden to the stables. We went straight for my horse and his. He carefully tied the bags to the stables and we were off. We stopped in a clear meadow were he tied his and my horse up.

He was going to use his power to get us to the London Airport; we had to go this far out so that my mother wouldn't be able to tell that he was using his transporting power without her. He grabbed my hand and my other two bags and we were gone.

When I opened my eyes again we were standing a couple of miles away from the airport, we ran the rest of the way there. He checked me in and then checked my bags. When he came back he handed me a small bag to carry on the plane.

When I opened it there was a set of keys, a picture, a weird thing that I saw Uncle Luc sometimes carrying around, but told me never to tell my mom, he said it was called a cell phone, a small square thing that was made of some weird stuff, and then there was pictures of Edward, Stacie, Embry, and Quil.

"You are going to stay at our old house, no one has been there since we left, so you might have to do a little cleaning. I will call you on this cell phone I had May buy it for me and she got it all set up. I will visit whenever I can, though I don't know when I will be able to. Oh Aya I wish this didn't have to happen."

"Don't worry Uncle Luc things will be fine."

"Most of your mother's old clothes will fit, but if they don't." he pulled out the square thing. "This is called a credit card, it has all my money in it. Plus since I lived in the kingdom I haven't stopped putting money into it. There is enough for you to live forever. May will come in two days to explain everything about the States for you and your story."

"Alright."

"I love you Aya."

"I love you too Uncle Luc"

He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek before leaving me. I had to wait for a while before they called my plane. When I got to my seat, he had put me in something called first class, I buckled something the lady told me too and leaned back.

Everything was different and I found myself smiling. I saw a lot of girls and ladies wearing something like I was too. The started something called a movie and I put little things in my ears so I could hear it. The main character was really cute, I later found out his name was Johnny Depp; the movie was about a man with scissors for hands. It was really good and I cried at the end.

After the movie was over I took out the little sound things and began to think. In some ways this was bad, other ways it was good. I did get my wish I was out of the kingdom free to live my own life. The bad thing was that I was banned from ever coming home. I knew I would see the others soon, Uncle Luc promised he would come too. I could always count on him.

I fell asleep smiling.

**4 HOURS LATER**

The plan landed in New York and I was to get on another plane right away after that one. I checked my bags again and sat down to wait for the plane to board. No one talked to me, but a lot of guys stared. I smiled at a few and waved. I was feeling better about being kicked out of my home. I mean at least I didn't have to worry about my mother so much.

Again I was in first class, but this time the movie wasn't that good and I fell asleep right way instead. I opened my eyes when the lady that gave me my blanket and everything said we had landed. I got up and stretched my stiff arms and legs. I then grabbed my small bag and got off the plane.

After I got my bags I opened the small bag and turned on the "cell phone" like Uncle Luc showed me. It turned on right away. When I got ready to put into my jeans pocket it started ringing. The front read Uncle Luc, I answered like he taught me.

"Hello?"

"Aya. Are you in Texas?"

"Yes. What do I do now?"

"Go out to the front and there will be a taxi waiting for you. There will be a man holding a sign that says Aya West. Go to him and he will take to the house. Then call me when you get there. Okay?"

"Okay."

We said our good byes and hung up. I walked out the doors with my bags and saw the guy right away. He looked so young, my age actually. I walked over to him and looked at him closely. He was about 6'2 with black hair that hung slightly in his deep honey brown eyes, he had his mouth turned into a slight smile that sent my heart racing. He was leaning against the taxi; he was dressed in really tight pants and a tight white shirt. I walked over and smiled.

"Hello I'm Aya West."

"Hello Aya, I will be your driver and my name is Ryan Marcus." He opened the door quickly and took my bags to put them in the truck. "So what brings you too Corpus Christi, Texas?"

"I used to have family that lived here."

"Really?"

"Yah. Uh how old are you?"

"I'm 18."

We talked every now and then, but I asked him if we could stop to get something to eat he asked me if I would mind going to Taco Bell.

"What is Taco Bell?"

"Where are you from?"

"England."

"You don't have an accent."

"My parents are American."

"They let you come to the states by yourself?"

"Yah I guess."  
"Wow."

I looked at the car door and tried to figure out how to open the door. When the door opened wide and I went tumbling out, but Ryan caught me before I could hit the ground. His hands were freezing cold and sent my heart racing. But when I thought about it I listened to him closely. He had no heart beat…

"Are you alright?"

"Yah…I just didn't know how to open the door."  
"They have cars in England."  
"They do?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes."

"OH."

He just shook his head and began to walk into the building. After I noticed the no heart beat thing I began to notice other things. He was perfect in every single way, pale, really pale for living in Texas, and he had such a wonderful smile to him.

He ordered for me and I ended up ordering twice as much after I actually had my first "taco". He laughed and ate along with me. I wondered how he could he even eat that. Before I could stop myself I asked him.

"How can you eat that? It should taste nasty to you!" I slapped my hand over my mouth and my eyes got wide. He dropped what he was eating and stared at me for the longest time.

"How did you know?" he was serious now and was looking around to make sure no one was listening. I looked around too and saw that there were two girls staring at us with jealously. "Tell me!"

"I just do okay."

"Are your parents vampires?"

"Yes…"

"Is that why you're here?"

"No. I'm here because my family didn't want me anymore!"

I threw down the taco I was eating and ran out to the car. I ripped the door open like he had when he picked me up at the airport and got in. It was about 5 minutes later when Ryan came out and got in the front seat. We drove to the house not saying anything, we got there Ryan slammed on the backs so hard I went flying forward the seat belt left marks in my neck.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"YOU LIVE HERE? YOUR STAYING HERE?"  
"YES!"

"OH MY GOD! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

He went to the trunk and threw my bags into the yard. I grabbed his arm and whirled him around to face me. I was using my vampire strength, which was the first power I ever got. I had so much fun picking on the guys since they didn't get theirs until they turned 14. Then I got the payback.

"What the hell?"

"Do you know who use to live in the house?" I decided to lie.

"No. My parents said it was an old family house. Who ever lived in it died a long time ago, they don't even know that I'm here."

"Promise?" His golden brown eyes bore into mine.

"Yes."

I felt bad for lying, but he helped me pick up my bags and set them down on the porch. He said he was sorry for acting like he did, but he wouldn't give me an answer when I asked why he did.

I watched as he walked across the yard back to his taxi, but before he got to the car he turned around and walked back over to me.

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure. But I'm not sure what it is. My Uncle set it up for me."

"Alright let me see it."

"Okay."

I ducked under his arm so I could see how to work this thing. He laughed as he circled me with his arms. Being this close to him made my knees go weak, I actually started to fall, but he caught me and started laughing. I felt my cheeks go red and finished watching him find my number as he kept his arm around my waist. He put my number into his and his into mine.

I said good-bye and watched him leave. I then called my Uncle and waited for what to do now. It rang twice before he finally answered.

"Aya, you are at the house?"

"Standing on the porch."

"Alright get the key out of that purse I gave you and put in the hole on the doorknob." I did as he said. "The house hasn't been cleaned out or anything. So I'm on my way over right now to help. Just get in the house and shut the door."

I went inside and did as he said laying the keys and my purse on the side table by the door. The house smelled awfully, right away my food was in my throat. I started gagging when my uncle started rubbing my back.

"I told you."

"No you said it hadn't be cleaned for awhile, not that it would smell this bad!"

"Come on. I'll help you."

**6 HOURS LATER**

I about dropped dead after we were done. The house was nasty and I had thrown up twice. Uncle Luc had to leave twice to get fresh air. The kitchen was the worst; the big cold box that Luc said was full of food was covered in green stuff. By the time we were down we had 6 really big black bags full of trash.

"Well we are done."

"Really?"

"Yes."

We had done the upstairs, downstairs, and the basement. He showed me his old room, Aunt Ruby's, Aunt Penny's who I never got to meet, my grandparents who I never to meet, I never found out what happened to them, and then lastly my mother's, which was now my own.

"If you want we can paint your room some other time."

"Okay."  
"What color?"

"GREEN AND BLUE!"

"Of course. Oh and I got you something." He reached into his back pocket and brought out a box type thing. "This is called a DVD. Their movies."

"I WATCHED ON OF THOSE ON THE PLANE!"

"This is different and I thought you would like to see where you got your nickname."

He took me into the basement and showed me how to work everything. Then we watched the DVD Peter Pan. It was amazing; Tinkerbell was by far my favorite. When Uncle Luc had to go I felt so sad.

"I really wished you didn't have to go!"

"I have to my little Aya."

"I met another vampire today."

"What?"

"His name is Ryan, he's very sweet." I didn't tell him how he acted about the house.

"Just be careful about the other vampires here. There are reasons your mother didn't want you to come. She isn't just a mean old mother."

"I'll never be like her. Never."

"Aya…"

"NO! I WON'T BE LIKE HER!"

"Aya. When your Grandma May comes tomorrow she will take you to a store and she will buy you a book. It's called Truth About You and Me. It was written about your mother."

"My mother wrote a book? Why didn't I ever read it?"

"Because it tells everything you need to know about her and what happened to our family."

"Oh."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and then left. I went upstairs to my room and went straight the laptop that was sitting there. How I knew how to work it or what it was I didn't know. I even knew how to turn it on. It was strange. But I knew everything even the password to turn it on.

When the screen flashed on there was a picture of my mother and my father. They were sitting on the porch of the house. He had his arm around her, they were holding hands, and he was kissing her temple. My mother was laughing and smiling, she didn't do that now. I would never change like she did; I would never treat my kids like her. I picked up my phone and called Ryan.

"Hello?"

"Ryan. It's Aya."

"AYA! Hey. What do you need?"

"Do you know where I can buy a book?"

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you_

* * *

TADA! Tell if you guys notice anything special about this chapter! Hehe. The song is Just Like You-Three Days Grace.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Broken

**Hey there. Hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**So far I think only one person got the little surprise!**

**GOOD JOB RARE BE!!!**

**ENJOY AND LOVE IT!**

**Tori Elaine.**

**This is chapter is the update of the Kingdom, third person point of view.**

* * *

_Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
I can see in your eyes  
You're ready to break  
Don't look away._

The Queen paced her study thinking about how in a short few hours she would kick her only daughter, only child, out of the kingdom. They place she fought to make safe for everyone around her. She walked over and smacked a picture off the table sitting next to her desk. The picture went flying smashing into the floor, bursting into thousands of pieces. She didn't care she just walked over the glass in her bare feet.

There was a small knock on her door, she yelled 'come in' and in walked Isabel.

"We are having a drink down in the dining area, come there are things we must talk about." Isabel turned swiftly and walked down the hallway leaving the door wide open for the Queen to follow.

Without a pause of hesitation, she followed her shutting the door behind her. She glanced once over her shoulder to see her brother standing outside of Quil's door, they met eyes, but he turned away. She stopped in surprise; she has never gotten the cold shoulder from her brother before. She shook it off though not really caring, he wasn't on her side. _He hasn't been for the longest time. _She told herself, before turning away and walking down the hall to join her 'real' family.

Little did she know that as soon as she turned her back, her daughter had came running out of Quil's rooms into her brother's waiting arms. She wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing her daughter leave forever.

The others were already sitting around the table drinking slowly from wine glasses. Her husband had saved an empty seat next to him, but would not look at her as she sat down. She reached for his hand, but he pulled it back pretending to fix his hair.

She knew everyone saw it, but pretended that nothing was wrong all the same. Arabelle smirked, she knew that Denny was very upset with the way his wife has treated his daughter the last couple of years. She knew that their marriage was on the rocks, even if the Queen didn't say so. She grabbed Walter's hand, glad that their marriage was fine. They had a baby on the way to prove it, yet no one knew it. She had become a pro at blocking her mind from the Queen and King.

Yet did she know her son began to make his plans to go after Aya, his one true love.

"Why are we here?" asked the Queen.

"To talk is why!" snapped her husband, she turned to glare at him, but he still would not look at her.

"There is no need to talk, what's done is done." She said coldly.

"My Queen, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Leofrick who slowed took a sip of his lion's blood.

"Yes. She wants out, she gets out. Just not the way she planned it." She poured herself so fresh Leopard's blood and took a long, slow drink.

"Our children better not go after her." Isabel said coldly to the Queen.

"They will not. They did not wish to go, you all made that clear."

"Yes, but they have never been apart from their friends since the day they were born. Now we are ripping them apart like it is nothing." Lady Ruby said slamming down her fist.

"It is nothing my dear sister."

Leofrick sighed and looked over into the distant, he was surprised when he met young Aya's eyes. She was hiding behind a post with a bag in her hand; he could see the tears streaming down her face. She wasn't aware of them. Before he could do or say anything she was pulled out of view by a mystery hand. He knew right away that it must have belonged to the King. He didn't say anything; he just turned back to his glass and took a long drink.

"I'm through with talking about this. My daughter's birthday was ruined today because Binky you were a horrible mother and a horrible Queen." Lady Ruby got up slamming her chair into the table and walked off the down the hall to her room.

"I say I agree with my wife." Lord Leofrick said quietly pushing his chair in and walking slowly after his wife.

The others also got up, but not before saying something mean and cruel to the Queen. She didn't let it bother her though, she was the Queen and she made her own decisions.

"Well I hope your happy." Her husband said getting up throwing his half full cup on the floor and walking away from her.

"Excuse me?" She called after him, but he would not turn. She raced after him. "Denny, I dare say what is your problem?"

He didn't answer until they were in his wife's study and the door was tightly closed.

"YOU! YOU BINKY ARE MY PROBLEM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he picked up the shattered picture of their daughter at the age of 5.

"What?"

"You have changed to much." He gave up and waved his hand over the frame and glass fixing it. He placed the picture back on the desk where it belonged. "Don't ask me to explain."

"I haven't changed that much."

"The hell you haven't. I don't know you anymore and you're my wife!" he threw his hands up in frustration.

"You know me…"

"NO! I don't. The women I married would have not have stopped loving her daughter, she would have not have forgotten her family, and she would not have tossed her ONLY DAUGHTER OUT OF HER HOME!"

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!"

"WE TALKED ABOUT THIS BEFORE SHE WAS EVEN BORN! YOU SAID IF YOU WOULD NOT LET HER LIVE HER FINAL YEAR IN THESE WALLS."

"THINGS CHANGED!"

"NO YOU CHANGED!"

He sat down in the chair and picked up their wedding picture looking at how happy they once were. He sat it down and turned back to his wife.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving the castle Binky."

"Denny…"

"I can't be your husband."

Despite her calls for him to came back he picked up the bag that he already had packed since after the party and walked out the back door of the kitchen and to the stables. He got his horse and rode and rode. He didn't look back.

The Queen screamed her husband's name one more time as she watched his retreating back. He couldn't leave her she needed him. He was the only person keeping her from drowning in this world. Now he was gone. She screamed at the top of her lungs bringing the kingdom to their feet.

Her sister, Lady Ruby sat at her chair as she listened to her sister fight with her brother-in-law. She did not go to her aid. Though she did not show it, she did not approve of what her sister had done to her niece. She did not approve of who her sister had become the last 10 years.

Leofrick came behind her and lifted her up and sat down in the chair, setting her back down on his lap.

"I saw Aya tonight."

"Where?"

"In the dining hall."

"What was she doing?"

"She was running. The king was helping her."

Ruby was shocked, Aya was gone. Luc had helped her. Yet she was not angry, she was not really shocked when she thought about it. She could tell by Luc's face that he did not want this to happen.

"Good."

"Yes it is good."

Back in their daughter's room, Edward was comforting Stacie. She had not stopped crying since she watched her best friend run away from her with bags in her hands.

"We have to go after her."

"We can't right now."

"I know! BUT WE HAVE TOO!"

"We will. Just give things sometime to settle down."

"Did you see what your mother did to her face?"

"Yes."

She cried out again and clung to Edward who wrapped his arms around her and began to cry himself. _Will this ever be over? _He asked himself.

Embry walked to his brother's room to find him pacing the floor. He closed the door behind him and his brother stopped pacing for a few seconds before starting up again.

"Quil this isn't going to help."

"No, I'm going after her."

"You can't now."

"I will soon."

"4 months."

"WHAT?"

"Give it 4 months and we will go to her. The Queen's husband has just left her. We won't be able to get away."

This had stopped his brother's pacing all together..

"Denny left?"

"Yes. He and the Queen got in a large fight and he rode off on horseback. I really don't think he will be back anytime soon. I'm surprised you didn't hear it all."

"Four months? Promise?"

"I promise my brother."

The Queen ran down the hall towards her daughter's room. She wanted someone to hold her, anyone. But when she swung open the door, she found no one. Just a single piece of paper, with 3 words written on it.

_Good-Bye Mother. _

_And time  
Is all I ask for  
Time  
I just need one more day  
And time  
You've been crying too long  
Time  
And your tears wrote this song  
Stay_

* * *

**There is it. Hoped you liked it!!!**

**Song: Broken by Secondhand Serenade**

**REVIEW**


	4. Woah

**Hey there everyone! This coming along slowly, I'm thinking about starting on Luc's story soon. I think his needs to be told, plus I'm thinking about starting a new Twilight story. I have an idea and it's like trying to get out of my head. Haha.**

**ENJOY AND LOVE IT!**

**Tori Elaine.**

* * *

_I've hoped for change,  
it gets better everyday.  
I've hoped for change,  
but still I feel the same.  
there's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
that we can do this on our own._

I paced the porch waiting for Ryan to get here, I knew that my Uncle wanted me to wait until my Grandmother May to get here before I read the book, but I simply couldn't wait that long. I had my small purse that my Uncle gave me with his credit card inside and my cell phone.

I sat down on the step and blew out some air. I had called Ryan 30 minutes ago; he said he would be right over and that he knew the perfect place. But he wasn't here yet, I still had questions about how he acted this morning, but I had a feeling he wouldn't answer them.

Finally a red jeep pulled up and out jumped Ryan. He ran over to me leaving his car running.

"SORRY! I had to get past my father. He doesn't really let me out all that much."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you came over."

"Anytime. Let's get going!"

"OKAY!"

I jumped up, hugged him, and ran towards his car opening the door by myself. I jumped in and then looked at this rope type thing hanging next to me. I was poking it with my finger when Ryan climbed in.

"Something wrong Aya?"

"What is this?"

"Uh…a seat belt?"

"What does it do?" He laughed loudly for 5 straight minutes, until he saw I was being completely serious.

"Sorry. Well it protects people from flying out of the car if we ever get in a accident."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Sometimes. Here this is how it works."

He reached across me and pulled the seat belt over me, his fingers brushed the skin of my stomach. I had changed clothes and was now wearing a too small of tank top. About 2 inches of my stomach showed. His fingers left an icy, but warm feeling where they had skimmed my skin.

He clicked it into something between my seat and the box between us. I smiled when I pulled forward and saw that the seat belt went with me. Ryan just laughed and shook his head at me.

"Tell me about your dad Ryan." We were driving down the road and he hadn't spoken to me for a while.

"He is a control freak. Something happened to him a couple of years ago and he's a different guy. My mother left us a while ago, saying my father wasn't what she thought he was. I haven't seen her or heard from her since."

"I'm sorry." He turned towards me and smiled slightly.

"It's okay. He's been like this all my life, always looking behind his shoulder, always talking to himself. I'm never home, I have school and work. So I don't have to be around him that much…"

"Still I know how you feel."

"Do you now? Does your father act the same way?"

"No my mother…she changed a couple months after I turned 5. She started looking at me with disgust, stopped playing with me, then I got older and she got colder. If I entered a room, she would leave and if she couldn't leave she would act like I wasn't there unless she had too."

"What made her change?"

"I don't know."

He pulled into an area and stopped the car and I looked outside the window. We were somewhere called Borders. There were a lot of cars and people walking around going in and out of doors.

"This is where you buy books?"

"Yah and coffee, plus music and movies."

"Coffee?"

"Just wait and see, you'll fall in love!"

I laughed while he undid my seat belt for me. I got out of the car and walked towards the doors with him. He careful slipped his hand into mine lacing his fingers through my own. I gently smiled at him and watched as he smiled his perfect smile back. As he went to get the coffee I went to someone standing by a desk wearing a black shirt that said Borders.

"Do you work here?" The guy looked at me and smiled.

"Yes. What can I help you with?"

"I need to find a book."

"What's the title and the author?"

"Truth About You and Me by Binky West or Kay. I'm not sure when she wrote it."

"Alright this way. That book is very popular. I mean even the people who hate Sci-Fi stuff read this book!"

I laughed nicely and followed him through the store; he stopped in the fiction section and pulled out a medium sized book. The cover had a picture of young girl with long curly hair looking up into the sky. The title was in red script letters. The guy handed it to and I smiled and watched him walk away. I sat down in a black chair and began to read the first chapter.

I was always a fast reader, so by the time Ryan came and found me I was on the third chapter. Right after the chapter where she kissed someone that wasn't my father and another vampire named Nick. The scary thing is the way my mother describe Nick, was the way I would describe Ryan.

The way she talked about his hair hanging in his honey brown eyes was the exact way Ryan's did. My palms started to sweat and my head began to spin, right away I knew something wasn't right. Was Ryan Nick or was his father Nick? I was still thinking about it when Ryan came up to me with two steaming cups in his hands.

"Here, I got you my favorite."

"Thank you. Ryan what's your fathers name?" I took a large drink and quickly felt the fire in my mouth. I quickly swallowed and tried to give the drink back to Ryan.

"Aya, you have to drink it slowly. Don't you like it?" He was smiling now, which made me forget my question.

"Yes, its good, besides the burning taste it leaves in my mouth afterwards."

"Well take another SLOW sip." I did as he told me to and actually liked it. I smiled at him and stood up. "Got your book?"

"Yes. I'm going to go pay for it right now."

"Alright."

I walked to the front and stood in line trying to ignore all the stares coming from the guys that were in the store looking at the magazines. Finally one guy actually got the nerve to come up and talk to me.

"Hello there sweetheart. Names Johnny what's yours?"

"Aya." I slightly turned away, but he moved so that he was in front of me.

"Well Aya what are doing after this?"

"Going home."

"Ooh. That sounds boring why don't you come with me and my friends to a party."

"No thank you." I took a drink of my coffee and tried to move past him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Come on. Have a little fun. You look young, young girls are supposed to have fun not be prudes."

"Excuse me, I'm not like other "young girls" so why don't you get your dirty little fingers off of me!" I tried to step around him, but he held his arm out so that I couldn't.

"I don't like that tone you just used with me. I asked you nicely to come to a party with me and my friends just so we could show you a good time." He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His hand slowly went down to my ass cupping it in his hand. He had his face close to mine so that our noses were touching; I was in too much shock to even try to push away. When he pressed his lips to mine and I felt him being tugged away from me and onto the ground.

I looked up to see Ryan standing over him, his face set in an evil glare. He picked the guy up by his shirt collar so that his feet weren't touching the ground.

"You leave her alone, she is with me. Got it? Next time I see you anywhere near her Johnny even at school, I will bash your face in so that no girl will ever look at you again. Your lucky were in a public place." He threw Johnny down the ground, put his arm around my waist and tugged me to the very front of the store.

He tossed my book on to the counter and then threw some money along with it. The guy put the book in the bag and handed it back to me and gave Ryan some money back. Ryan grabbed the top of my arm and tugged me out of the store and to his car. He opened the door and shoved me into the seat buckling my seat belt for me. He got in, started the car, and tore away from the store all within 2 minutes.

I sat quietly until we got to my house, when he turned off the car he gently put his head on the wheel in front of him and started breathing through his nose. I felt bad for making him this mad; I didn't know the guy was going to act like that! I didn't even know what the guy was doing! He was the second guy I have ever kissed, Quil being the first.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Aya, I didn't mean to grab your arm so hard. Johnny goes to my high school he's a big asshole. " He said quietly.

"OH NO! I'm sorry! I didn't know what he was doing! I should of used my strength or something, but he took me by surprise." He looked back up at me and smiled.

"Aya, you have no reason to be sorry. I don't know about where you come from, but no guy should ever touch you like that without your permission."

"No guy has ever tried to touch me like that, where I come from guys don't come near me. Besides Quil, Embry, and Edward, but their my best friends so they don't count I guess."

"Strange names."

"Yah…" I was looking down at my hands trying not to cry, I missed them. Really missed them, I had never been away from them this long and it was getting hard. Ryan was nice, but he was no Quil.

"You miss them?"

"Yah I do."

"Earlier Aya when we were at Taco Bell you said that your parents didn't want you anymore, what did that mean?"

"My mother kicked me out because I didn't want to live where I lived anymore. I was closed in tight and I hated it. I wanted to see new things and meet new people. Just because she gave up her life to live where we lived and how we lived, doesn't mean I have to. I wasn't going to wait out my final human year in that damn place!"

I was shocked at my outburst, I quickly undid my seatbelt and threw open the car door. I raced to the house and unlocked the door as fast as I could. I heard Ryan coming up behind me, but I shut the door before he could get in. I heard him say my name from the other side of the door, soon his calls where downed out by sound of my sobs.

I locked the door and moved away from it. I knew if he badly wanted to get in he would just break down the door, but I think he knew that I needed to be alone for a while. I moved into the living room and tried to calm myself down. Really all I wanted was for Ryan to break down the door and circle his arms around and kiss my tears away.

But what I needed to do was talk to Quil, my best friend I needed him right now. I reached for my cell phone and dialed my Uncle. I got his voice mail and I told him I needed to talk to Quil no matter what or my father. I just needed to talk to someone.

I clicked the phone shut and picked up my mother's book. I kicked off my shoes as I turned on the lamp next to me. I turned to where I left off last time and began to read.

3 HOURS LATER 

"_WHAT IS IT?" Stacie cried laughing.  
"Shhh. be quiet and then I'll tell you."  
"All right. Tell us. Please Auntie Binky."  
"Okay. You ready?"  
"Yah." All three said at the same time.  
"Your never too young to fall in love."_

_They all looked at me confused like before shrugging their shoulders and running down the hallway to go out in the backyard. Aya didn't go with them. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and yawned._

"_Mommy. I tired."  
"I know honey. Let's go take a nap."  
"You don't sleep silly!"  
"No, but I can still dream."_

_I took my little girl to her room and lay down with her until she fell asleep, but I didn't move I stayed by her side gently running my fingers through her golden hair. That's where Luc found me 2 hours later_.

I screamed and threw the book across the room making it hit the wall with a loud thud. That's how it ended? My mother acting all loving towards me? What a sham! I screamed again and got up to pick up the book. She never told me about her lost love Sam or how Penny betrayed them. OR that my father's father was the one that killed half of my family! Why didn't I know these things? Why didn't I know that my Uncle was missing for five years? Why didn't they tell me there was an insane guy after my family?

AN INSANE GUY THAT LOOKED JUST LIKE RYAN! I was so confused about that the most. For reason I was for sure that Ryan was Nick/Marcus.

And I was sure…

That I was totally head over heels in love with him.

_And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish  
I can I can  
Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to get me through this  
I don't want to start over again_

* * *

_­­­­­­­­­­­­_**TAHA!**

**What do you think?**

**Is it his father or is it Ryan?**

**Hehe.**

**REVIEW!**

**I have a different story on a different site; I'll have more info in my bio!!!**


	5. Thunder

**Hey there! Right now I'm in a big mood to just write, haha. I'm having a little trouble figuring out what song to start this chapter with. Usually it takes me at least a half hour to find one.**

**The song has to go with the chapter completely. So let's see what I pick!**

**ENJOY AND LOVE IT!**

**Tori Elaine.**

**P.S. Every 2 chapters I will do a Kingdom update, so next chapter will be one of the kingdom.**

* * *

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

I fell asleep on the couch waiting for my Uncle to call me back, the pillow was wet with tears and my mother's book was sitting on the table in front of me.

I was still asleep when I felt a pair of arms slid underneath me and start to carry me up the stairs.

"Uncle Luc?"

"No…shhh…Aya just got back to sleep."

"Okay."

I let my eyes shut and rested my head of the shoulder of who ever was carrying. Maybe if I were actually awake and listened more closely to the voice talking I would have demanded him to put me down and start explaining himself to me.

He laid me gently in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. He kissed me softly on the forehead and sat down for a couple of seconds.

"I'll back later today to see if you're okay." He sounded far, not that I cared at the moment I just wanted sleep. I had wasted the whole night waiting for my stupid Uncle to give me one simple call.

He got up off the bed and left, I was asleep before I could actually hear the door shut or his car start.

2 HOURS LATER 

"OH GOD! OH GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" I woke up screaming with my head pounding so hard I couldn't see straight. I tried to get out of bed, but my legs went numb and I slammed to the ground.

I kicked and screamed praying for my head to stop pounding. Images were flashing in front of my eyes, flashes of war, movies, books, singers, and world events.

I screamed louder as I started hitting my head on the ground just make the pain go away. I heard someone running up the steps and stop in my doorway.

"Aya…" I couldn't see him, but I knew who it was. My eyes couldn't focus, everything was blurry and out of shape.

"HELP ME!" I screamed hitting my head once more on the floor trying to knock everything out, trying to get the pain that was making my head feel like it was going to explode.

I felt his arms go around and me lift me up to carry me downstairs. I was thrashing in his arms, but the pain wouldn't leave. I was still seeing images and pictures like you would see on the News. _News? What the hell is the News?_

I didn't know how I knew what the news was or how I knew what happened in this world all the years I've been alive. It seemed like everything was cramming itself in my head, like I knew everything, like I've lived here my whole life.

The pain slowly faded 30 minutes later, Ryan still holding me. I could smell my blood mixed in my hair, I could also tell Ryan wasn't breathing.

When it was all over, I was breathing like I just got done running a marathon. _Marathon? What the fuck?_

"Aya are you okay?"

"I want to take a shower, a nice long shower."

"Do you know what a shower is?"

"Yes it's wear you stand up and wash instead of a tub."

I didn't know how I knew that, the kingdom all we had were tubs. But I knew and I knew that instead of rose petals to make my hair smell good I used shampoo.

"What happened? I came here to check on you again and heard you screaming and thuds, I ran up to see what was wrong and you on the floor kicking and screaming."

"I don't know I was sleeping when my head just started to hurt so much I screamed out in pain. Then images and pictures just started flashing through my mind. Now it's like I know everything, what happened, how to work things."

"What do you mean? I'm confused…"

"So am I. But I know I need to sign up for High School and that I need to be the 10th grade."

I slowly stood up out of his arms and started walking up the stairs. With each step my head pounded from where I hit it on the floor. When I turned into the bathroom, I forgot that we had throw away everything since everything was out of date and no good.

I walked back downstairs to see Ryan sitting there, looking very confused.

"I need to go to Wal-Mart."

"Aya you need to wash your hair, the blood stands out more since you're a blonde."

"Alright help me because my head hurts."

"Okay."

I went into the kitchen and put my head in the sink. Ryan warmed up the water and gently sprayed it through my hair. I saw the water go red and closed my eyes. I had a weak stomach.

"You bashed your head pretty good Aya. Nothing serious, small cut."

I nodded and told him to just finish up. He ran upstairs to me get me a towel. The cut wasn't bleeding anymore, but when I looked at Ryan's shirt I saw the blood on it. I ran up the stairs again and got him one of Luc's old shirts. He pulled off his old one and pulled on the new one. He had really nice abs…

I put on some flip-flops from the hall closet. _This is so weird. How do I know what these are? I've never seen something like this all my life!_

I walked to Ryan's car and jumped in the passenger seat, he slowly followed looking very confused. He handed me my purse, which I had left sitting on the table next to the front door.

"Thank you, I forgot to grab it on my way out. I'm kind of in a daze."

"I don't get it, yesterday you didn't know anything, now you know what Wal-Mart is, showers, and I don't know what else."

"Well yesterday when I got here after my Uncle left I went upstairs and I just looked at an my m…at an old laptop sitting on a desk upstairs and I knew everything about it. How it worked, the password to get on, and how to work the Internet."

"Then you woke up this morning, screaming in pain?"

"Yah."

"I'll have to ask my father…"

"Do you think he'll know?"

"Sure…" He voice sounded far away, his eyes look distant. I didn't bother to ask any more questions, I had a feeling that he wouldn't hear me.

When we pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot I got out and ran to the doors. I got the little rolling cart thing and started to the shampoo area. I picked out a shampoo that smelled like Green Apples and then got some conditioner. I then got some soaps and bubble bath. I think got something that said it would take all my make-up off leaving no dirt behind. Ryan followed closely behind putting things back he didn't think I really needed. I went to the make-up area next, I hadn't unpacked yet, but I didn't think they packed much of my make-up.

I loaded the cart with eyeliner, eye shadow, lip stick, nail polish, and mascara, and then some blush to add color to my to of white of skin. I then pushed the cart to the food area and bought different foods that I thought would be good. Ryan put some things in and then took some things out.

I got a journal and pens so that some way I could write to Quil, magazines, books, and posters. I then led a very tired Ryan to the music section and piled up on CDs of bands and singers that I saw in my images from this morning.

"The Rocket Summer? Do you even know he is?"

"Yes. He sings Teenage Rock Love, So Much Love, Brat Pack, and Do You Feel."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know."

I walked over to the camera section and picked out a green digital camera; if I could I would send Quil and the others pictures of everything. Ryan told me that I would need a memory card and batteries as well.

After another hour Ryan told me that I had enough to last me forever and that I probably didn't have enough money for everything. He looked at me strangely when I told him about my Uncle's credit card and that he had nothing to worry about.

He went into one of his strange moods whenever I mentioned my family. When we were in the check out I remembered about Nick Andrews/Lord Marcus. My palms started to sweat and my heart sped up.

At the sound my heart Ryan turned and looked at me strangely. I didn't look at him, but prayed for the check out lady to go faster. When she was done the price came out to be $230.66. I swiped my Uncle's credit card and signed it. I took the first cart and Ryan took the second one. We shoved everything into the car, I wanted to find out what was going on with him and his might be double life.

We got back to the house and he helped me bring everything into the house. It only took 2 trips, since we could carry almost everything with our strength. When we got inside he put everything away as I went upstairs to take a shower.

I took a long, slow shower. I was thinking about everything. _What if he is Marcus? Do I tell my Uncle? Do I ask him for his side of the story? Do I just pretend I don't know so that I can just go on and live life with him? Does he even have the same feelings as me?_

I scrubbed my hair with the green apple scented apple and let the thoughts get washed down the drain with the shampoo. At Wal-Mart I had also bought razors because somehow I knew that it wasn't like girls to have hairy legs or under arms.

When I was done with my shower, I wrapped myself in a thick red towel and walked into my bedroom. The bathroom was connected, so it made it easier to make sure Ryan didn't see me half naked. I slipped on some underwear that was in the dresser, not really worrying that they used to be my mothers. Now when it came to the bras I was worried, I was much bigger than my mother, I had got some at Wal-Mart (Ryan wouldn't stand with me as I bought them), but I didn't want to wear them before washing them first.

I slipped on some sweat pants of my mothers, the said Victoria Secrets on the label, then boyfriend style on tag. I opened up my mother's closet and pulled out a plain white shirt. I slipped it over my head and looked down. It was a little small, my stomach showing a good two inches again.

I crossed my arms over my chest and started taking deep breaths. I knew I needed to face him, I knew that I needed to find out who he was and if his father was even real.

I slowly went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter putting the batteries and memory card into my new camera. He turned it on and then lifted it up. I smiled when he pointed it at me and took the picture. I would send it to Quil to show him that I was doing fine. He put the camera down and picked up the thing next to him.

It was my mother's book.

"Why are you reading this?" he asked quietly. "If you wanted to know about the Queen you could have asked me. I know enough about her."

"How do you know anything about her?"

"I just do and I can tell you I don't like her."

"I finished it last night…"

"Yah what did you think of the full of shit story?"

"I think you sound a lot like Lord Marcus…I think you know him or you could be him." He laughed at me; it wasn't a nice laugh either.

"You think I'm Lord Marcus?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been to the Kingdom?"

"It's where I grew up."

He threw down the book onto the counter and moved over to me so fast and slammed me up against the wall I didn't have time to do anything. He had my arms pinned to my sides so that I couldn't move. His body was pressed flat against mine so that there was no air between us. His eyes were on mine, his lips only a couple of inches away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I had too."

"I am who you think I am."

He stared at me some more before pressing his lips hard on to mine. I knew I should have pushed him away, ran upstairs, and called my uncle. But instead I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back. He released my arms and wrapped his around my waist as we started to French kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, knowing that right now I shouldn't be doing this. He killed my Aunt and scared my mother half to death. But all I could really think about was how he made me feel things I have never felt before.

He began to walk upstairs to my room before I could say anything. He shut my door and laid me on my bed, never stopping the kiss. He was on top of me now, I could still push away I thought. But instead I removed his shirt and started on his belt.

Things were going so fast so quickly and I knew that I should stop them. Turn him in, but I didn't want too. I didn't want to stop anything.

Even when I heard my cell phone ringing, even when I knew if I didn't answer my cell phone that my Uncle would come. Then when I heard someone downstairs I still didn't stop, either did he.

Even when Marcus or Ryan, became one with me.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

* * *

**Yes I know she hasn't known Ryan that long, but Binky didn't know Sam that long either. Hehe. I think I'll have the new chapter posted tonight as well. But you'll have to wait to hear what happens with Marcus and Aya next time.**

**The song is Thunder by Boys Like Girls.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Rewind

**Okay, this is the 6th chapter. I already have the song picked out, just because I'm that good. I love this song and it kind of reminds me of my ex-boyfriend.**

**Actually I made him listen to it one time after we broke up, we ended up getting back together. What can I say? But we ended up breaking up because he had to move.**

**So sad.**

**ENJOY AND LOVE IT!**

**Tori Elaine.**

* * *

_It seems just like yesterday was the first time that I heard You call my name  
Since then, so much has changed  
I'm still the same man that I was before  
Knowing that I can be without anything scares me away from being alone  
Now, that I know what's going on  
I can look back and see You  
And I made You wait, as I turned away  
If I could rewind, watch all my life  
Just pass me by, I could see You  
If I could rewind, I'd take back the lies  
And all of those times I hurt You_

"Have you spoken to her?" Leofrick asked his wife.

"No. She won't even open the door. Leo, where can he be? We checked the whole Kingdom! He isn't here." She threw up her hands and began her pacing again.

"Honey, he will come back. He loves her."

"No he doesn't not anymore. You heard him, she's changed to much to love. We all know it. She even isn't my sister anymore, all because of that no good…"

"Call down Ruby." Leofrick walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She put her head onto his shoulder and let out tearless sobs.

"I'm so sick of hearing my mother cry like that! I wish Aya were here, I mean I'm glad she's not here to know that he father has run away and hasn't come back and might never. But really I think she could make the mood better. She was always the one making us laugh." Stacie said to Embry, Quil, and Edward.

They were all in the reading room, they had been spending a lot of time there. Of course they had no up to date books, all the books were writien mostly by Jane Austen and Emily Dicksen. Some of the books that Binky had brought back from the States with her. Other than that it was all the old books they have read over and over again.

"We all want her back here. I mean she was the one that wrote all the stories and read them to us, she was the one that made sure we had something new to read." Embry said tossing the ball he was holding up in the air again.

"It's only been a day and it seems more like a year." Quil said quietly. Of course it has been harder for him. Not seeing Aya's blue eyes in the morning at breakfast put him in a dark mood.

"No worries brother I promised you."

"Promised him what?" Edward asked, he was sitting next to Stacie with his arms wrapped around her. He too had not stopped thinking about Aya, he didn't know it was possible for him to miss her this much. But he did.

"I promised him that in 4 months that we would go to the states to be with Aya. I don't care what our parents think. I mean we wanted to go with Aya, she wasn't forcing us."

"Like they believe that." Stacie said as she stood up out of Edward's arms and stomped out of the room. Edward didn't even bother to go after his girlfriend.

"I'm worried about Quil, Walter. You saw him this morning, the whole time he kepting glacing at the doorway waiting for Aya to come running in. She was always late for breakfast…" Arabelle said, she was blaming herself from not stopping the Queen from throwing out Aya.

"Honey. Quil is a big boy, he can get over this."

"No he won't. He loves Aya."

"I know."

Arabelle looked at her husband, he was wore out from all the time in the sun, he had taken the day shift to look for Denny. No one had found him yet, no one knew where he went. There was no sign of his horse or him. The Queen was still looked up in her bedchamber not seeing anyone.

She stood up and walked out of their bedroom, she couldn't be around her husband right now. It seemed like since Aya left all the love in the castle had disappeared.

"You shouldn't have slapped her Isabel. Our only son isn't talking to you because of it. And you heard Luc talking to the kids about the size of the bruise she had on her cheek."

"Well I wasn't thinking at the time Hadrian."

"No you weren't."

"Don't judge me."

"Listen, you know Edward no one can force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. So what makes you think that she was forcing him to tell us that he wanted to leave? You know today is his birthday and he isn't talking to us. He doesn't even want a birthday party! Then tomorrow is Aya's."

"Why didn't you say something when we were all standing there passing jugdement on Aya? Why didn't you say that you were on her side? WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO TALK TO OUR SON?"

"Why would I say anything Isabel? Why would I go against my wife? At the time I was on your side about this whole thing. I wasn't thinking about the facts. And I have tried to talk to our son, he plainly told me that until he sees Aya's face unbrusied again he wasn't going to talk to you."

With that Hadrian slammed down the glass of blood he had been drinking and stormed out of their bedroom. He was going towards the kitchen when he saw Luc and Leofrick talking. He walked over to them and joined in the conversation, of course it was about Aya.

"Where did you send her Luc?" Leofrick asked in tired voice.

"Why should I tell any of you? All of you wanted to her go, so she's gone."

"Yes well I'm sick of seeing my daughter and wife cry."

"I'm sorry that they are upset." Luc said cooly. He wasn't going to tell anyone where she was at. But what made Leofrick think he knew.

"Wait! Luc you helped Aya out of the castle?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes. I had too, I wasn't going to see my niece humalited in front of the whole kingdom." His voice rised at the end of the sentence.

"Just tell me where she is Luc, I just want my wife to know that she is okay."

"Ruby should know, there is only one place I would send her. One place I knew I could keep an eye out on her."

Leofrick looked like he knew right away and smiled. Hadrian on the other hand was still confused. Then again he was always confused, his wife was the one usually to explain it to him. He still didn't get it when Leofrick hugged Luc and told him that he was a good man and king. Then Leofrick ran down the hall towards his bedroom.

"I don't get it! Why would Ruby know where you took her?" Hadrian asked in a very confused voice.

"Hadrian, my good man, I took her where I knew she would be safe."

"Alright…"

Luc laughed and then shook his head before walking away from Hadrian, leaving him very confused.

Binky was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Everyone had tried to get in, but she had her power protecting the door to make sure no one got in. The only person who would be able to get in was Luc, but he hadn't even tried to come check on her. She kept remembering the look he gave her before she went to have a drink with the others.

The cold distant look, the one that looked like he hated her. Then again she wouldn't be surpised if he did, her own husband did. She let out another sob as she thought about Denny. The only image she could bring up of him was the image of him riding away from her and not looking back.

She wanted her daughter, even though she hadn't had good feelings towards her since she heard what Penny had to tell her in a dream. She closed her eyes not wanting to remember. She was so upset about it all. She had never told anyone about what she learned about her daughter.

But now she would. She slowly got out of her bed only in her white sleeping gown. It came to her knees and was loose, but see through. She slowly reached for her day robe and pulled it on. She was staring straight forward as she tied the robe rope around her middle. She reached out her hand and watched as the shield came off the door.

She walked out and walked down into the dining area, she sent messenges with her mind to everyone else.

_Everyone, even the children, come to the dining area. There is something I need to explain to you all. It's important, about Aya, you all need to be there._

She listened as she heard doors open and people walking towards her from behind. Her brother came to her side and walked next to her as they went to the dining room.

It was strange, no one sat by their love ones. Arabelle sat by Isabel who sat by Luc. Edward was as far from Isabel and Stacie as he could be. Embry, Quil, and Stacie where sitting on the left side by Hadrian, Walter, and Leofrick. Ruby was sitting by her daughter holding her hand.

"10 years ago, I went on a horseback ride with my brother. We sat on the beach in the sun and talked about my book among other things. Afterwards, I was tired so I went to my bed chamber so that I could have enough energy to play with Aya later that night. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and find Sam and Penny waiting for me." The Queen stopped not sure how to go on. Luc slowly reached over and grabbed his sister's hand. "My husband doesn't even know about this, I've never told anyone, not even Luc. I blocked it from him. In the dream I was standing in the same dress I tried to kill myself in, like always when I see those too in my dreams. They both had sad faces on.

"I asked them what was wrong and they both said that they had bad news and asked me why I hadn't told them about Marcus not being found. I asked him why it mattered and they told me the worse thing I could ever here about my baby."

She stopped talking and looked at the empty seat next to her, where her husband should be sitting. She then looked up at Quil with a look of pity, she knew that he loved Aya more than Binky loved Denny, she knew what she was going to tell him would hurt him more than anything.

"You all know what Penny's power is. The power to see the furture and she told me about Aya's furture." She stopped again, she wasn't sure she could go on.

"Tell us right now!" Quil screamed at her. The others looked at him in shock.

"she told me that when Aya turned 16 she would want to leave the Kingdom with her friends to live in the States, but I wouldn't let her, afarid that she would find Marcus. But the next day, after I told her no, I would explain why. But she wouldn't be there because Luc would help her to get out of the Kingdom and would send her back to the house where we grew up, back to Texas. But someone would be waiting for her, at the airport. She wouldn't know about him, but he didn't know either. But he would find out soon. He would tell her a lie, so that she wouldn't know who he was. May would come to town and have her buy my book.

"But she wouldn't wait, she would have a boy named Ryan come pick her up and take her to Borders to buy the book. She would finish it that night and be upset and confused about the truth about Ryan and our family. She fell asleep waiting for Luc to call so that she could talk to Quil. But Ryan came over and put her to sleep, she was still worried about him, but was to sleepy to actually talk to him about what she read.

"After a couple hours of sleep, she would wake up in pain. Her final power coming to early for her. Her final power is that all she has to do is look at something or someone and know it's or their history. Unready for the power, she was in so much pain from the amount of knowledge her brian was taking in. Of course Ryan was there, never had left the house first time. But instead using Aya's or my laptop to find out more about her. He then found out she was my daughter after he read something about my book on the internet because at the end it told them her name. Plus he knew right away that her last name connected her to me. West…"

Everyone was quietly waiting for the Queen to finsh her story, Luc got up quickly and came back with a glass of Lion's Blood for his sister. She took it and took a long drink, before grabbing her brother's hand and letting the glow twist up their arms. Which hadn't happen for almost 2 years.

"They would go to the store and buy eveyrthing Aya found out she needed to live in the States. Well getting ready to leave the store, she would rememember about the book and Marcus. They would get back to the house and while she took a shower, he would put the things where they belonged and find my book in the living room. When she came back downstairs he would talk to her about the book. She would tell him that she grew up in the kingdom and he would tell her who he really was. Despite her gut feeling she let him take her. Ruby would go there, but it would already be to late…"

She stopped and looked at Quil, he was looking down at his hands shaking his head slowly from side to side. She knew that he understood that Aya had sex with Ryan.

"Who is Ryan?" Quil asked not looking up.

"Ryan is the one we know as Lord Marcus. He was doing well in the States after he left, even found some vampires to live with. As they were…having sex…someone comes into the house. Penny wasn't sure who it was, but they are human. He would leave without going upstairs to see who its was, Luc will call, as he is doing now." She looked over at her brother to see him quickly dailing Aya's number. "She won't answer. She thinks she is in love with Marcus, but Penny didn't know if she is or if someone is using their power… All Marcus wants is a quick way to us, to me."

After she was done everyone turned to look at her, but for Quil. He had silent tears running down his cheeks. She knew it had to hurt him to find out the only person he loved was off in another country have sex with someone that wasn't him. His head snapped up and he glared at Binky. He stood up so fast that his chair slamming onto the floor.

"Wait! YOU KNEW THAT THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you hadn't talked or treated Aya right for 10 years?"

"I thought that if I distanced myself from her now then it wouldn't hurt as much right now."

"THAT'S BULL SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP LUC FROM SNEAKING HER OUT OF THE KINGDOM? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE THAT YOU KNEW WHERE MARCUS WAS HIDING! I WOULD STILL HAVE AYA! SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK YOU WANTED MARCUS TO FIND HER! I THINK YOU WANTED HER TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM. SO THAT HE COULD COME TO YOU! SO THAT YOU COULD TAKE AWAY FROM HER WHAT WAS TAKEN AWAYFROM YOU! JUST LIKE YOUR TAKING AWAY FROM ME! OUR TRUE LOVES!"

He turned and ran towards his room, Arabelle got up and followed, but not before glaring down Binky and saying.

"He's right Binky, you had all the power to make sure that this doesn't happen, yet you didn't stop it. Now your daughter may die from this, your daughter is in grave danger and you know it. I don't blame Denny for leaving you."

Binky's mouth dropped, but no one else seemed shocked at Arabelle's outburst, actually everyone seemed to agree with her. Everyone left not once looking at Binky. All the Princes and Princesses knew that they could not transport themsevles to the house to bring back Aya, for the Queen or the King could bring them right back.

Luc was the last one in the dining area. He was still holding binky's hand, but he was looking the other way.

"Luc?" He slowly turned towards her.

"Binky I could forgive you for just about anything. But this makes me the bad guy, this makes me the one that put her in danger. Because I was the one that took her over there. Don't ask me to forgive you for that. You don't know all Marcus's powers. I do."

He ripped his hand out of Binky's and walked away from her. But before he was out of her sight he turned and looked at her.

"I hope your okay with your daughter falling in love with the same guy that killed Sam and the same guy that killed our older sister. And I hope your okay with the possible fact that she may die as well."

She watched as he walked away. For the first time in 15 years blocking his thoughts and cutting off his power from her.

* * *

_I don't know if I'll ever know exactly how much that I hurt You  
Knowing that hurts me everyday  
If I could rewind, I would take it away  
And not make You wait, and I won't walk away _

I wanna take back all those lies  
I wanna take back all those times  
I wanna show You with my life that I'm here for You 

**What did you think? The next chapter will be posted in a few days. As soon as I get enough time to write it. **

**Song: Rewind by Pillar**

REVIEW! 


	7. Teenage Love Rock

Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! This story is really coming along to me I mean I really didn't plan on making Binky mean or a bad mother. But I have an idea on how to turn everything around and how to bring Denny back into the picture!

I hope you love Aya!!

ENJOY AND LOVE IT!

Tori Elaine 

* * *

_I saw you there,  
Smiled at you you didn't care.  
It's ok I'll get you soon,  
After this sweet day I'll be with you.  
Will it beat you up inside,  
My loving kindness, open mind.  
You should have said hello.  
And when you see me there waiting,  
you'll wonder where you have been.  
I'll sit just right here sweetheart,  
and I'll be here 'til the end.  
_

When I woke up Marcus's arm was around my waist, I turned my head slowly to see that he was acutally sleeping. _He's one weird vampire. _I thought to myself, I mean he ate human food, he slept, and he was just strange. I slowly slipped out of his embrace really having to pee. He grunted and rolled over. I smiled slightly and walked into the bathroom, I prayed when I flushed the toliet that the noise didn't wake him. I quietly tip toed out of the bathroom, out of the bedroom, and then downstairs. I went straight to the kitchen to grab a can of Diet Coke, after I opened it, I walked over to my purse, and got out my cell phone.

I flipped it open and saw that it was my Uncle that called. I pushed send and called him back, I wasn't going to tell him about Marcus, I hadn't made up my mind about what to do about the whole Marcus thing. I loved him, that was for sure, I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't. I jumped when my Uncle answered.

"Hello there Little Aya."

"Hey Uncle Luc."

"How are you?"

"Okay. Sorry I missed your call last night, I was busy."

"Yes we all know. Quil is pretty upset." My heart squeezed in my chest. Quil? How could I forget about Quil? Wonderful, perfect Quil. "You read the book already."

"Yes. How did you know? How is Quil? Who told him?"

"Do you remember your Aunt Penny's power?"

"Yes she saw the furture, now tell me about Quil!"

"Aya hold on. Your mother talks to your Aunt in her dreams. 10 years ago, your mother had a dream about your Aunt and your Aunt told your mother about what was doing to happen. Your mother knew that you were going to have…sex…with Marcus, she knew that I was going to take you out of the Kingdom. She knew everything. She just told us today."

Time seemed to freeze, was that why my mother hated me so much? Did she hate me? Why did she let me leave if she knew that I was going to fall in love with the man that killed her sister and her true love.

"Quil knows?"

"Yes honey Quil knows and he doesn't think he is going to come visit you at all. You broke his heart my dear Aya."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I don't know. His mother is with him right now."

"I need to talk to him."

"Aya…"

"PLEASE!" I stopped and went quiet, I didn't know if Marcus was awake or not.

"Aya write a letter to him and I'll come and get from you to give it to him…"

"Alright."

"Aya if you don't want your little lover to be killed you better be sure he isn't there. Because I won't think before killing him. I don't like him Aya, I hate him. But I'm not you, I won't control your life. You might as well know that he is after your mother, the quickest way to her is through you. Not like that is the case anymore. Just be careful he can't be trusted."

"Yes uncle. Just please come get the letter soon. I don't want him to hurt. I do love Quil, I just don't know in what way."

"I know honey, he knows that too. But it would have probably been a good idea NOT to kiss him before you left."

"I couldn't help it…"

"I know honey. And don't worry about the head pain you had this morning, it won't happen again. Your body just wasn't ready for your power to come a year early."

"My power?"

"Yes your power."

"My final power?"

"Yes. I explain when I come. Hold on someone is coming in."

I could hear my Uncle hide his phone real quick as someone walked in. I could hear the voice clearly…it was Edward. And he knew that my Uncle was on the phone with me. He wanted to talk to me. My Uncle agreeded and handed him the phone.

"Aya?"

"EDDIE!"

"MY GOD AYA! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"  
"I MISS YOU TOO! I'M GOING INSANE WITHOUT HEARING YOUR SMART MOUTH COMMENTS!" he laughed loudly.

"God, its good to hear your voice."

"It's only been a day and half Edward! OH HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thanks you're the first to say that today."

"What about Stacie?"

"Things are on the rocks right now."

"Oh Eddie I'm sorry."

"No worries as soon as we come and see you things will be fine."

"You mean if you come see me…Uncle Luc told me that Quil isn't sure he wants to…"

"Well yah there is him. But I want to see you and so does Stacie."

"Yah…"

"Aya, Quil is just upset because he doesn't know how you feel about him."

"I love him. I do Edward. I just don't know in what way right now."

"What about the other one?"

"I don't know…"

"Figure it out Aya, we will be coming there in 4 months."

"That seems so long."  
"Yah well things are really on the rocks here."

"What do you mean?  
"I don't want to be the one to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"I can't Aya."

"EDWARD WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"I'm so sorry Aya."

"Eddie?"

"Your father left your mother the other day, no one can find him. They are still searching, but it seems he's left the kingdom all together."

"What? Why?"

"He told your mother he couldn't love her anymore. He said she had changed to much."

"oh…daddy."

"Everyone is looking for him. I promise I will even help."

"No you stay with Stacie. I just hope 4 months go by fast."

"Yah well you be careful. Watch your back and think about Quil. Please?"

"I will. I promise. I was actually going to write him a letter and then send back some pictuers with it."

"That would be very cool. Alright please just…ugh…careful Little Aya."

"I will Eddie, I can watch over myself."

"Alright. Your Uncle wants the phone back. Love Ya Little Aya, as a sister of course."

"Love you 2 Eddie, as a brother of course."

He laughed and I could hear him give the phone back to my Uncle. They said something about not telling the others he talked to me. And if they asked why he was in a good mood, just to tell him that he was thinking about coming to the states in 4 monhts…4 whole months and I would see my wonderful friends again.

"I thought I was the only one to call you Little Aya!" My Uncle said with a laugh in this voice.

"Don't worry Uncle Luc, it's only you and him."

"Fine, but it better stay that way."

"It will."  
"Alright I'll be there later tonight or early tomorrorw."

"Okay. I'll write the letter and take the pictures."

"And think about Quil?"

"Yes of course."

"Good bye Little Aya."

"Bye Uncle Luc. Love you."

"Love you too."

I clicked the phone shut and sighed. There was so much I had to think about and do. I knew that I had to figure out the Marcus thing and Quil. I heard a laugh from behind me that made me jump. I turned around and saw Marcus standing in the living room entry way with only his boxers on. A dark blush went through my cheeks. _Okay I just had sex with him and I'm blushing about seeing him in his boxers._

"Don't be. And why do you have to think about the Marcus and Quil thing?" My mouth dropped open in shock, then I remembered my mother's book. Marcus could read minds just like my mother, I quickly shut off my thoughts from him, just like I did with my mother and Uncle. "How did you learn to block your mind like that?"

"A lot of practice. When you grow up with a motehr like mine you have ."

"Interesting. I can't wait to see her again."

I watched as he went back upstairs, what did he mean by that remark? He came back downstairs fully dressed and his car keys in his hands. I turned away from him and looked straight forward.He came up beside me and sat down. He put his finger under my chin and turned my face so that I was looking at him.

"My dear Aya, you are a very stupid girl."

"Fuck you." He laughed a low pitched laugh.

"You love me though." I didn't say anyything because I did. "In a way I love you too, but for the same reasons. Your going to lead me to what I want no matter what."

"I don't think I can do that."

"I think you will."

"No."

"Aya, Aya, Aya. You will learn not to say no to me."

I glared at him as he pressed his lips to mine and then left. _How could I be so stupid? _I got out a piece of paper and started to write to Quil.

_**Quills,**_

_**Hey there sweety. I know you know about what happened. But you don't know that I regret it. I was stupid to think that I loved him and that he loved me. He was just looking for a fast way to my mother. But I'll tell you right now he won't get that. **_

_**My Uncle Luc told me that you were thinking about not comign to see me anymore now that this happened. I'm so sorry my dear Quil. I got so caught up in everything that I just let myself get carried away. I really wish he wasn't my first. I don't even know how I feel about this anymore. I miss you so much. **_

_**I miss your laugh, your smile, and your deep voice in my ear when you tell me good morning or good night. Or when you knew I couldn't sleep so you would come to my room and sneak out to the garden with me. Quil I don't know what kind of love I have for you yet. But I know it's a good love. I know it is. **_

_**Just give me time to find out how I love you, I know it's more than a brotehr or a best friend. I just don't know how much I lvoe you in the other way.**_

_**With the love I do have,**_

_**Your Tinker. **_

I kissed the letter and folded it gently so that I could give to my Uncle when he came to get it and the pictures. I hid the letter so that Marcus or any else wouldn't find it. I picked up my camera and started taking pictures of the house and the backyard, then some of me. I smiled slightly when I thought about the others coming here.

After taking the pictures I ran to the nearest Wal-Mart to get them developed. I was looking down at the memory card in my fingers when I bumped into someone.

"OH! I'm so sorry…"

I was looking into such a deep set of blue eyes of the most georgeous boy I have ever seen. And I swear my heart was stolen again…

_I saw you there,  
I winked at you, you seemed to care.  
It's happening, I'm leading her to be,  
become just like me.  
I know we're different in some ways,  
but you've got to know not to run away.  
I see you everyday, i know,  
It's me, yeah I love you so,  
And when you see me there waiting,  
you'll wonder where you have been.  
I'll say it's OK darlin',  
and lets run away girlfriend._

_

* * *

_

Hey there! I hoped you liked the chapter! I'll have the new one posted soon.

OH AND THE INFO ABOUT MY NEW STORY IS IN MY BIO!!

Check it out if you want too.

REVIEW!


	8. I Hate Everything About You

**Hello! Thanks again for all the reviews. People actually like this story! Haha!**

**Anyways I can't wait to show you guys who Aya falls in love with in the end of all this, who she actually picks!**

**ENJOY AND LOVE IT!**

**Tori Elaine.**

* * *

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
__Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

I stared at this boy who was so much taller than me, about 6'4. He had such strong shoulders, his arms larger then my thighs. In a way he reminded me of Walter. He had dark black hair that hung in his eyes in curls. His curls looked so soft, they were in perfect sprials. His eyes were brighter than mine in everyway, but if you looked closely you could see a ring of purple around the edges of them.

His skin was perfectly tan. Which reminded me about how pale I was compared to him. I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear…a nervous habit.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attiention to where I was going!" His voice sounded like smooth honey, it set my heart racing. Listening closely to him his heart was doing the same thing, he was human…

"No it's my fault. I was looking down, which I probably shouldn't do in a public place, I mean I could crash into an old lady and send her flying to the floor! She could break a hip…oh I'm sorry…I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"That's I sometimes do that…only sometimes though. Are you new here?" He smiled, his teeth were white and perfectly straight. His smile lit up his face so much I swear I was drooling.

"Uhh..Yah I just moved here the other night." I put my hand up to my my mouth to make sure that I wasn't drooling. That would be to embarassing. "I was actually wondering where the high school was? I need to get signed up for classes and everything."

"I'll be happy to show you….?"

"Aya West."

"Masen Off at your service." I laughed and smiled.

"Well thanks. When do you think you can show me?"

"Well school starts in 2 days, so what about tomorrow early morning?"

"Alright that sounds good."

"Okay. Can I get your number or anything so that I can call you or something?"

"Yah sure."

I told him my number and watched as he put it in his phone, then I handed him mine and let him put his in. He then said he had to get back to work and that he would call me tonight. I laughed and waved good bye before making my way to the Photo area.

As I waited for the hour photo to get over with I sat in the books and magazines area and sat down and read almost every teenage magazine I could. By the end I was updated with most of the things. After I was done I knew I had to have an X-Box 360, I made my way to the back. I got my x-box, the 3 Halo games, and Guatiar Hero 1, 2, and 3. The lady was surprised when I handed her my credit card and then went back up front to get my photos.

I was in the middle of Halo 2, I had just finished the first Halo, when my Uncle popped in.

"Well you've been busy with my credit card!" He said laughing he sat down beside me and I began to teach him the controls. For playing for the frist time he killed me 20 times, I only killed him 5.

"I got bored so I had to buy something and this was the major thing in all the magazines."

"That's okay I don't want you to be too bored in this house."

"Oh. Uhh can I go to school?"

He paused the game and turned to look at me.

"You want to go to school?"

"Yah I do. It would mean a lot to me Uncle Luc."

"When does it start?"

"Two days."

"So you'll need to be signed up tomorrow."

"Yes I have someone showing me where the school is tomorrow."

"Someone?"

"Who is not Ryan. I'm still trying to figure all that out."

"I'm sure you are."

"Don't Uncle Luc…"

He nodded and unpaused the game, we played for a little longer before I got hungry and decided to put a frozen pizza in the oven. Having my new power helped a lot, I was able to just look at something and know what it was and how it worked. Uncle Luc came up behind me and stood for awhile as he watched me do everything.

"The letter and pictures?"

"The letter is behind the picture of Grandma and Granpa and the pictures are in my purse."

He nodded and went to go get them, he was back in a flash with both things in his hands. He sniffed the air as the food began to cook, which reminded me of Ryan, no Marcus, and how he ate food and slept.

"What do you mean Aya that he can eat and sleep?"

"STOP DOING THAT! And it means exactly what it sounds like." The oven beeped telling me that it was ready for the pizza to be put in. "He eats human food and sleeps for a long hours."

"That's strange. Your mother never said anything about that."

"BINKY, never slept with him she just went to dinner with him."

He winced when I said something about sleeping with him. _I wondered how long that will last. _

"Until he's dead."

"UNCLE LUC!"

"Sorry, your not blocking it."

"I don't want to at the moment."

"Alright, alright. I have to go anyway there are some things I need to take care of back home. Good luck my dear."

He kissed me on the forehead and I fought back tears, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay the night so that I had some family near by.

"Aya I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sure."

He kissed my forehead one more time and was gone. The rest of the night I ate pizza, drank diet coke, and played Halo. Around 11:30 I went to bed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before putting on one of the sleeping gowns that I brought from home. I crawled into my bed, but got back up 30 minutes later to turn on my mother's (now mine) iPod.

I had updated the songs on it and deleted the ones I didn't like. I put it on its docing station and turned it down so it was just background music. I was in bed for another hour when my eyes finally started to close. I was too tired to get up when I heard the front door open and shut.

Marcus was here. He was making his way up the stairs and towards my room. I closed my eyes when I heard him take of his clothes and kept them close as I felt him put his arms around me.

"Happy Birthday my Sweet Aya."

I fell asleep with tears rolling gently down my cheeks.

**(A/N I was going to end it right here and make you wait, but I felt like I would be nice.)**

I woke the next morning with Marcus snoring softly in my ear. I flipped over so that I was staring straight at his face. My pillow was still wet from the night before, I must of cried through the night. I slowly got out of bed, Marcus grunted and rolled back over. Even though I hated Marcus, I loved him. I hated that he was here, but I loved that I wasn't alone.

I slowly went downstairs and went straight for the kitchen. I grabbed the box of Specail K Strawberry. I filled a large bowl with it and then added some milk. I was staring at the pictures lining the wall of my mother and aunts growing up. I was looking at the one of my Aunt Penny when I finally noticed that she looked just like Aunt Ruby. Every inch of her was just like Aunt Ruby. I turned away because thinking of Aunt Ruby hurt.

Everytime I thought about her I thought about the last time I saw her face, it was full of hate. And that hate was pointed towards me. Then I thought of Stacie, she had her mother's smile. I missed Stacie, I knew since it was my birthday, she wouldn't oversleep like she said she would. She would run into my room and jump on my bed until I woke up and started jumping with her.

We would hang out in the garden, trying to get a decent tan. She would laugh when I would get sunburnt and she would just get darker. She would help me with my hair and makeup as the time for the party came. She was my best friend and she wasn't here to celebrate my birthday with me. I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing. I picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh Hi. Is this Aya?"

"Yes. May this be Masen?"

He laughed and it made me smile for the first time this moring "Yes it is. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No you didn't, I was actually eating my big bowl of birthday cereal."

"Well then HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thank you."

"So what time do you want to go to the school today?"

"Soon as possible if that's okay."

"Yah perfect! What about in 2 hours?"

"Yah I can be ready by then."

"Alright. I just need your address."

I told him and then we said our goodbyes. I hung up my phone and ran up stairs, Marcus was still asleep as I jumped into the shower with a large smile on my face. When I got out Marcus was sitting up in bed looking at me. I knew this might happen so I took the will of blocking my mind from him the whole time I was in the shower.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then why are you blocking your thoughts from me?"

"Because I don't like people tapping into my mind just because they think they can."

"I can."

"Whatever."

I grabbed a blue jean mini skirt and pulled it on. I had put on my underwear and bra in the bathroom. I opened Binky's closet and pulled out a long length red tank top. I had the same size feet as Binky so I pulled on some red flip flops. I pulled the towel I had wrapped around my hair off and started blow drying my hair.

"What is going on Aya?"

"Nothing Marcus."  
"THEN STOP BLOCKING YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

"No thanks. I like keep things surprising."

"Whatever."

He got up and started pulling on his clothes as I started running the brush through my hair. He came and stood behind me for awhile before I turned around and stared at him.

"I'll be back tonight."

"Don't bother." He laughed at me and bent down so that he was looking me in the eyes.

"I will bother. It's your birthday after all." He kissed me gently on the lips and walked out of the room and then out of the house. I heard him start his car and back out of the drive way.

"Fuck."

I started on my makeup, when I finished I went downstairs and waited for Masen to pick me up. I was reading Pillars of the Earth (**Actually reading this right now) **when there was a knock at the front door. I marked my place and flew to the door. Masen was standing there smiling at me when I opened the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!"

"You look great by the way."

"Thank, as do you."

"Yah I think we match though."

"Yah I saw that."

He was dressed in a red t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and red converse. We walked to his car, he opened up the passenger door for me and I climbed in. He had a huge red truck that I could barely reach on my own.

"Your kind of short!"

"Thanks. Heard that all my life."

He laughed again and shut the door. He walked around and climbed in on the driver's side. When we pulled up to the school I saw the last person I ever thought I would see here…

My father…

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter up either Sunday or Monday. **

**I've wanted to write a new Twilight story for awhile now, but I wanted to also write one about Luc. So I decided to maybe mix them together. But the facts are I don't know how to mix them together because the vampire facts are very different from each other. So its still in the rough draft stage, it may not even happen. But this is my idea if I do write it.**

**Bella and Edward have a 16 year old daughter, Eliza, who was just changed, the Cullen and Hales have just moved to England, Eliza is unhappy about the move until she meets the handsome Luc Kay.**

**But Luc is a little unsure about the feelings he has for Eliza and doesn't want to suck her into the life he lives. When it comes time to make the decision on if he will make Eliza his forever or lose her.**

**Yah that's the idea! But I don't know. I might just write two different stories. One about Eliza and one about Luc.**

**Anyway the song is I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Apologize

**Hey there! I hope everyone liked that last chapter; this one is of the Kingdom, so yah.**

**I might have another chapter posted tonight because I'm in a big mood to write and stuff.**

**Plus right now, I need something to fill my mind and keep my hands busy.**

**ENJOY AND LOVE IT!**

**Tori Elaine**

* * *

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

Quil was in his bed when Edward came bursting through the door. He had a wide smile on his face and was holding something white in his hand. Quil just stared at him before turning his head away again, he didn't care. He was still hurt from what he found out about Aya.

"Quil what if I told you that I have something from Aya for you?" Edward asked quietly.

"I'd say your full of shit." Quil sat up and looked at Edward again.

"Well I'm not and this is!" He held up the white envlope that was in his hand. Even from the bed Quil could see Aya's handwriting on the front and it said his hame.

He got off the bed and crossed the room and grabbed the envelope out of Edward's hands. Without being asked Edward left the room and let Quil be alone with his letter and whatever else was in the envelope.

Quil opened it slowly and saw that there was some pictures inside. There was about 10 of them, a couple of them were of the house that Aya was living in and then more of them were of her. His favorite one was one when she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed she was smiling at the camera slightly. But he could see the bruise that Edward's mother left her on her right cheek, the edges were fading to a nasty yellow, but most of the bruise was still black and blue.

Then he slowly took out the later and read it.

_**Quills,**_

_**Hey there sweetie. I know you know about what happened. But you don't know that I regret it. I was stupid to think that I loved him and that he loved me. He was just looking for a fast way to my mother. But I'll tell you right now he won't get that.**_

_**My Uncle Luc told me that you were thinking about not coming to see me anymore now that this happened. I'm so sorry my dear Quil. I was so caught up in everything that I just let myself be carried away. I really wish he wasn't my first. I don't even know how I feel about this anymore. I miss you so much.**_

_**I miss your laugh, your smile, and your deep voice in my ear when you tell me good morning or good night. Or when you knew I couldn't sleep so you would come to my room and sneak out to the garden with me. Quil I don't know what kind of love I have for you yet. But I know it's a good love. I know it is.**_

_**Just give me time to find out how I love you; I know it's more than a brother or a best friend. I just don't know how much I love you in the other way.**_

_**With the love I do have,**_

_**Your Tinker.**_

His tears dripped slowly onto the letter and he wipped his cheeks before anymore could fall on to the letter from Aya, his Tinker, as she said at the end. _Atleast she loves me in some way, atleast she regrets what she did with him… _Quil thought as he set the letter down on his nightstand and picked up the pictures of Aya again.

He was going to see her and he was going to make sure she find out how much she really loved him.

Stacie was reading an old story that Aya had wrote when Edward walked in and sat beside her on her bed. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She gently put down the pad of papers down next to her and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey there hun, why do you look so happy?" Edward had a large smile on his face and was beaming with joy.

"No reason, Just happy that we are going to see Aya soon."

"I'm confused I thought Quil didn't want to see Aya?"

"He does. Don't worry, we will see her."

"That puts me in a half way better mood."

Edward rolled his eyes and wished that Stacie would just be happy that they were going to see her best friend for sure now. Even though Edward didn't know what the letter had said, he knew that Aya wouldn't let him down. He pulled his arm out from around her waist and got up off her bed. He needed to talk to Embry, maybe he would be happy to know that they were going to see Aya after all.

"Where are you doing Eddie?" Edward stopped, he hated when Stacie called him Eddie, he turned back around and smiled.

"I'm going to go tell Embry about Aya."

"Don't you think Quil will tell him? They are brothers."

"Yah maybe, I don't know. I'll be back later."  
"Oh alright."

Edward walked back over and kissed her gently on the forehead before walking out of her room shutting the door behind him. He made his way down to Embry's room when he ran itno this mother. The image of the hand print bruise on Aya's cheek was still fresh in his mind, he tried to go around his mother.

"Edward, please talk to me." Edward still didn't say anything. "EDWARD! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS!" Edward stopped in his tracks, spun around, and caught his mother by her upper arms.

"You are my mother, yes, but mother's do not slap girls because their son wants to leave a Kingdom where there is nothing for him. She does not slap a girl for having dreams, she does not slap her so hard that there is a hand print bruise on her face. No mother of mine will slap my best friend since childhood and think I would be okay with it."

He pushed off his mother and finshed walking down the hall, his good mood ruined, he didn't even bother going to Embry's room, but just walked straight to the secret tower that Aya used to love to sit and write in.

Isabel watched as her son stomped off away from her, she gently rubbed her arms from where he had grabbed her at. She knew what he said was true, which just made her feel worse. She slowly made her way to Ruby's room.

When she got there, she gently knocked and waited for the door to open. Leofrick was the one to open the door.

"Hello Leofrick, can I speak to Ruby?"

"Shes with Arabelle, has been all day." He closed the door in her face. She took a step back and waited to see if he would open the door and apologize, he didn't.

Binky was in study thinking about going to find Luc, he still had his mind blocked off from her and still wouldn't let her connect with him. The last couple of years she found it simpler to talk to Luc through her mind, it was better than having to look at him in the eyes.

She looked out of her window that faced the south garden and saw Luc sitting on Aya's favorite swing. Binky knew that she had to talk to him, so she picked up the front of her skirts and ran to talk to him.

Embry was in the kitcehn making himself a sandwich when he saw the Queen running out the door, Embry was still angry with her so when she made eye connect he glared at her. She quickly turned her face away from him.

He took a bite out of his sandwich and started out of the kitchen. He saw Leofrick walking towards him when he knew that he had to ask Leofrick a huge favor…there was just something he had to do.

"LEOFRICK!" He called and ran after him, sandwich still in hand.

"Yes Embry?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Take me to Aya and leave me there."

Binky got out to the garden still shaken by the evil look she had got from Embry, he has never looked at her like that before. She dropped her skirts and began to walk slower towards Luc who was looking straight at her with a blank stare.

When she got to him she sat down in the swing across from him. They contuined to stare at her each other for awhile, finally Luc broke the silence.

"What do you want Binky?" he asked picking lint that she couldn't even see off of his pants.

"I wanted to talk to you. You cut off your mind and power from me and you haven't done that in 15 years!"

"Yah well I never thought you would send your only daughter out of the Kingdom to the future you already knew would ruin her life."  
"It won't ruin her life."  
"What if she is with his child? What if she has the child of the man that killed our sister and your Sam?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"You don't even know her!"

"I KNOW MY DAUGHTER!"

"No Binky you don't. You ignored her for 10 years, just because you found out something you didn't want to know. Yes this was meant to happen because Penny said it was, but Penny's power wasn't always right. When people change things, her visions change. She told you what she told you so you could stop it from happening, but instead you made sure it happened!"

He got up and started walking away from her. _He's right. I don't know my own daughter, I ruined her life and my own. I made so many mistakes. _She stood up quickly and yelled after her brother.

"LUC I'M SORRY!"

He slowly turned, shaking his head at the same time, when he raised his head to look her in eyes, he said words that made her skin crawl.

"It's too late to apologize."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...that  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

* * *

**TADA! Now I think I will work on the next chapter.**

**Sorry if there is misspelled words. My spelling check on my Word isn't working.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Save Me From Me

**Hey all!**

**This story is coming along nicely at least I think so!  
****But that's just me!  
****ENJOY AND LOVE IT!  
****TORI ELAINE!**

* * *

_If you only knew the pain_  
_The pain I keep inside  
__The pain that makes me "me"  
__Then without it who am I?  
__In a room with broken walls  
__I lay in scene and dreams  
__I want you to see_

When Masen brought the car to a stop I couldn't get out of the car, I just sat there and stared at my dad. Who was looking right at me, but made no move towards me. I just wanted to jump out of the car and run into his arms. But I was frozen to the seat like someone had taped me there or something.

"Aya? What's wrong?" Masen asked me sounding really worried.

"I know that guy." I said pointing at my father.

"Really? I've never seen him before. Who is he?" I knew I couldn't tell him that my dad was my dad, for the fact that my dad looked my age so I said the best thing that I could.

"My brother."

"Really?"

"Yah. Hold on I'm going to go see what he wants, he's supposed to be at home."

I jumped out of the car and ran towards my father as fast as I could at human rate. When I got in front of my father we stared at each other before he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to him.

"Oh Aya, I shouldn't have let your mother do that to you. It was all a mistake."  
"No it's a mistake for you to be here Daddy, go back home to mom."  
"Aya me and your mom…"

"Are having troubles that's all. You love mom."  
"Yes I do love your mother, but she's changed so much honey. And I just can't take it anymore."  
"Are you ever going to go back to her?"

"I don't know, I really don't know."  
"But if you guys don't make it, there is no reason for me to believe in love…"

He looked at me in shock, he began to shake his head, and hugged me to him again. I started to cry because I really believed if that my parents could fall out of love after all they have been through together then there was no hope for the rest of us.

"Aya don't stop believing in love just because of us. Me and your mother had nothing to do with your love life."

"Daddy…"

"I just have to get my head together and then maybe I'll go back."

"Promise?"

"Aya…"

"Promise Daddy?"

"Yes I promise."

"Thank you…"

"Anything for my baby girl. Happy Birthday by the way I'm sorry you don't get to spend it with your family."

"OH I think Uncle Luc is coming to see me tonight and I got Masen over there." I pointed over my shoulder and Dad looked at Masen with a serious eye. I turned around and waved at Masen, he waved back.

"Who does he think I am Aya?"

"My brother who isn't supposed to be here."

"Oh dear…"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Signing up for school!"

"How are you going to do that without a parent?"

"Oh…I didn't think about that."  
"Yah I didn't think you did when I saw you pull up."  
"Wait you didn't know I was coming here? Then what were you doing here?"

"I thought I would come back to where it all started with me and your mother…"  
"Oh. Yah I read her book. You made fun of her your first day here."

He smiled and nodded remembering my mother and his old days. He turned back to me and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to go. I don't think this was the best idea after all. Memories hurt, especially the old ones of your mother. She was such a great girl Aya,,,"

"She can change. I bet she is right now because she misses you so much, you really shouldn't have left her."

"She really shouldn't have kicked you out of your own home and I shouldn't have stood there and let that happen."  
"Daddy she just gave me what I wanted and in a different way that's all. I'm fine with it." I smiled to show him that I meant it.

He said that he had to go and walked away from me after giving me another hug. I watched him get into a red sports car and drive off down the road. I watched until I couldn't see his car anymore. I wiped off the tears on my cheeks and walked back to Masen who was waiting for me in the same spot where I left him.

"Everything okay?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yah, he is just doing some across country traveling before going home, he got in fight with our mother too."

"Where are you from?"

"England."

"Really? No accent."  
"My parents were American."

He stopped before we got to the doors and made me turn towards him. He had a serious look on his face, I didn't know what had made him change his mood so suddenly. Then I knew when he brought his hand up to my face and gently touched my bruised cheek. I winced, I had forgot all about the bruises that Isabel had given me.

"Did your mother do that you? I know someone did because it's the perfect shape of a handprint."

"No it wasn't my mother, someone else was mad at me before I left." I looked down at my feet afraid to look into his eyes, I was crying again.

"Oh Aya, I'm sorry if I upset you."

He pulled me towards him and gave me a strong hug, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. It was a good hug that gave me some hope, I knew that as long as I had Masen as a friend that I would be okay.

"Come on lets get you signed up for High School."

"Okay."

We pulled away just keeping our arms around each other started walking towards the doors.

2 HOURS LATER 

Masen was taking me through the drive thru at the local McDonalds and was talking about taking me out for a movie since it was my birthday. He made me laugh and smile a lot, which was good for me, I didn't feel the absence of my family and friends for the first time since I left home.

"So then Aya what movie would you like to see?"

"That new scary movie!"

"About the vampires taking over the world?"

"That would be the one."  
"Alright then! I'll pick you up at 8."

"Okay can't wait."

I opened the door to his truck and looked at the long way down to the driveway. I heard Masen laugh behind me, he knew what I was looking at. I turned and glared at him, he just laughed harder. I smiled and shook my head. I had one leg out of the door before I turned back and gently kissed Masen on the cheek. I quickly jumped out of the truck and ran to the front door.

I waved at Masen who was looking at me with a little bit of shock, he finally waved back and

pulled out of the driveway. _That was weird, he acted like no other girl has ever kissed him before. Huh. _I let myself into the house and went straight to the living room, I sat down my bag of food before going up stairs and getting the lap top. I typed in the password when the sign in finally popped up, but I realized that I didn't want to use my mother's name any more.

I spent the next half hour making my own account on the computer and getting rid of some of my mother old things she wouldn't need anymore. I put the pictures of her and my dad on blank cds and set them down gently on the table so that I could remember to put them somewhere safe later.

After I was finished with the lap top I sat there and thought about what I was going to wear for the first day of school, when I heard something weird coming from the kitchen.

"Is she home?"

"I don't know…"

I tipped toed around the corner and peeked into the kitchen. What I saw had me screaming out in joy, I ran into Embry's waiting arms and hugged him as tight as I could. I was so happy to see one of my old friends again that I didn't even notice Leofrick standing there. Embry sat me down and I looked over at Leofrick and was scared.

"Don't worry Aya, Leofrick isn't mad at you anymore." Embry said from behind me.

"Is that true Leofrick?" I asked.

"Yes I'm not mad. Why else would I bring Embry here?" he said with a smile playing out on his lips. I laughed and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Leo, I missed my friends so much. Is he staying?"

"Yes he is. But I got to get back and act like I know nothing about his whereabouts."

"Alright."

Leofrick left and I gave Embry the big tour of the house. He was staying in Uncle Luc's room, we went down to the basement and I began to ask Embry questions about back home.

"How is Aunt Ruby?"

"She is okay, a little upset about your mother, they aren't on good terms right now. Ruby won't even talk to the Queen."  
"Stacie and Edward?"

"Well…they aren't doing so good either. Stacie is getting on Edward's nerves and Edward is getting on Stacie's nerves. They can hardly stand to be around each other right now for more than a few minutes."

"Isabel and Hadrian?"

"They are going good actually, besides Edward not talking to them. That is the only bad thing right now."

"Your mom and dad?"

"Mom is pregnant, but she doesn't think we know. Dad has been busy trying to find your dad and everything. I don't see much of them I'm always with Quil." My heart sped up at the sound of his name, Embry having heard it smiled at me. "You miss him?"

"More than anything. That's why I was happy to see you, besides missing you, you look a lot like Quil."  
"Well don't go falling in love with me! Quil will never forgive!" I started laughing, clutching my stomach because it was giving me pains from laughing so much. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M SERIOUS!"

"Oh Embry!" I said as my laughs stopped little by little. "I'm not going to fall in love with you. Your so not my type."

"My brother is?"

"I don't know. But we are going to find out. But you need to call my Uncle and tell him that I know where my father is. I just remember when you brought him up."

"You know where he is?"

"Yah I saw him today!"

His mouth dropped open and his eyes got wide with shock. I didn't get it a first, then I got it. My father was out of the Kingdom, which wasn't allowed unless you like me got kicked out or you had special permission from the Queen.

"What is he doing here?"

"Thinking about my mother."

He nodded his head and held out his hand for my phone, I gave it to him my fingers slightly brushing his as I handed it to him. He pretended not to notice as he stared at the phone with a confused look on his face.

"What is this?"

"OH! I forgot you don't know anything!"

"HEY!"

"I mean about the states, hold on I want to try something."

I got up on my knees and crawled closer to him on the couch. I placed both of my hands on each side of his face and closed my eyes. Soon I was seeing everything I saw when I got my power and everything I've seen while here. I let everything go into Embry's brain so that he was informed as well.

I pulled away and opened my eyes. Embry was rubbing his head with a pained expression on his face.

"OH! Did I hurt you?" I asked grabbing his hand, ignoring the weird feeling I got when I did. _Its just because he looks like Quil and I need Quil right now….yah that's it. _

"A little not so much, just a little like pinging and ringing in my ears. BUT THAT WAS SO COOL! I WANT TO PLAY HALO!"

I laughed and started the x-box 360. We played forever, I still didn't get it how Embry could beat me as much as he did for just moving here and just starting the game. Our legs were pressed together and I was having a hard time telling myself it was just because he was Quil's twin brother. Embry made no move to move, so I didn't either. After awhile we turned off the x-box and just sat on the couch together.

"This is weird Aya. Sorry, but I have to say it." He moved slightly and so did, there was now 2 inches of space between us.

"Sorry…"  
"No it's not your fault. I mean you're my best friend and the girl that my brother loves, I shouldn't be feeling what I feel, so I'm just going to go to bed."

He got up and went upstairs. I didn't say anything, I could hear him get ready for bed and then as he crawled into the bed. His snores soon reached my ears, I flopped myself on to the couch and sat there.

_Why is this so weird? I mean he looks like Quil, maybe that's why. I don't like or love Embry, that would be just weird. I love Quil, some way. I just need to see him or something…or I could just ask Uncle Luc to let me talk to him. That could be a good idea, but he probably doesn't know where his brother is, I highly doubt Leofrick told anyone. _

I sat up and reached for my phone. I dialed my uncle's number before I could think twice of it. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Yes Aya?" I was starting to wish I didn't call.

"Can I talk to Quil? Please?"

"Are you sure that's a smart idea? Everyone is looking for Embry you know, I know you know because I know he's there."

"Who Embry? Why would he be here and not there?"

"Aya…"

"Uncle Luc…"

"I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you think. I think it's a good idea to bring them all over there one at time, separate from one another."  
"Okay. Well Embry has your room. Can I talk to Quil now?"

"Hold on."

I waited and listened. The air I heard rushing by the phone told me that he was running to Quil's room. I heard him knock and walk into the room. When I heard Quil's voice and heard him say that he wanted to talk to me I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought he was going to say no. Uncle Luc said he would be back in the morning for the phone and told Quil just to make sure he hid it well.

"Aya?"

"Hey Quills."

"Oh wow it is you."

"The one and only."

It was silent for awhile.

"Are you happy?" he asked in a small voice.

"No. I told you I regret what happened and I really wish you were here!"

"Just me or everyone?"

"You and everyone, but I really want to see you right now."

"Just now?"

"Quil didn't you read my letter?"  
"Yah I did…"

"Then you know how I feel right now! So why are you acting like you don't?"

"Because people can lie in letters, I've read your stories Aya, you have a creative mind."

"So you think I lied to you?" I couldn't help it, but I was crying and you could tell through my voice.

"I don't know…but I do know that I hate when you cry, I don't even have to see you do it, it hurts."  
"Does it hurt more to know that you're the one to make me cry? You have never doubted anything I said before Quil."

"Yah it does and I'm sorry. I just can't help how I feel, plus my brother is gone and I have a strange feeling that he is there with you."

"I don't ever want you to feel that I'm lying to you Quil. I called because I had to hear your voice, I called because I missed you and I needed to know that you miss me too."

"I do Aya, but it hurts that you can forget about me so quickly!"

"I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU!"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH SOME RANDOM GUY!"

"I TOLD YOU I REGRETTED IT QUIL! DON'T MAKE ME REGRET CALLING YOU!"

"I'M ALREADY REGRETTING ACTUALLY AGREEING TO TALK TO YOU!" My heart stopped in my chest and went cold. Did he really mean that?

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright, well then I let you go and never bother calling you again."

I clicked the phone shut and threw it across the room. It hit the wall hard and burst into pieces. I laid back down on the couch and cried out in loud sobs. I didn't hear anyone come down the stairs, but I felt it when Embry wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to my chest.

"I'm…sorry…I…woke…you!" I said between sobs, I clung closer to him until I noticed he had no shirt on.

"Aya…what did he say to you."

"Everything he could…"

"I'm so sorry."

We sat there for awhile, me crying into Embry's chest, him holding me and telling me everything was going to be okay. And I began to believe him, until Marcus walked in…

I'm cold and white 

_I'm holding on  
__I'll try to breath for you  
__I'm crying out  
__I'm singing loud  
__You could be all I need  
__To save me from me_

* * *

**I know this was supposed to be posted a couple of days ago, but things kept getting in my way and I wasn't able to post it.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. So In This Hour

**HEY ALL!**

**This chapter might upset some of you.  
****But right now I'm at a difficult part of the story!  
****ENJOY AND LOVE IT!  
****Tori**

* * *

_So long before  
__You stood so long  
__At my door  
__Abundantly you have asked  
__Is this everything that you hoped for?  
__Is this everything you've dreamed?  
__Well I'm not sure  
__I don't really need_

"Well, well who is this Aya?" I heard from behind me.

I jumped up out of Embry's lap and turned to look at Marcus. He was standing in the doorway of the basement with his arms crossed. Embry stood up and put me behind him, like he thought that Marcus would hurt me. I grabbed Embry's hand and stood out from behind his back.

"This is Embry." I said my voice shaking.

"Is this _him?" _Embry asked saying him like it was poisoned.

"Yes Embry…"

Marcus came forward and stood behind the couch that we were standing in front of. He smirked at me and put his hands in his pockets.

"So why is he here?"

"He lives here."

"With us?"

"With me. You don't live here."

"I don't?"

"No."

"Then why have I been staying here? In bed with you?"

Embry let go of my hand and stepped away from me. I looked at his face and saw that it was filled with disgust. I gave him a pleading look and then turned back to Marcus.

"It's not like I wanted you here! Why do you think I block my mind from you? I can hardly stand to have you touch me!" I was screaming now, after I was done Marcus laughed.

"You will learn Aya."

Then he was gone, I didn't know if he ran or if he used the unknown power that my mother wrote about in her book. I sat back down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I felt a heavy, but nice arm rest on my shoulders.

"Aya, did you mean what you said to him?" Embry asked cupping my face in his hands turning my face to look at him.  
"More than anything."

"Alright."

He looked like he was going to kiss me for a couple of seconds and the crazy fact was that I was ready for it. When he started leaning towards me and me towards him, my phone rang.

He jumped back and let go of my face and me. I did the same and picked up my phone. The Caller ID said it was Masen.

"Hello?"

"Aya, listen I'm sorry I can't take you out tonight. My little sister is sick and I have to watch her and take care of her."

"Oh that's okay. A friend from home…uhh I guess you could say popped in. I have to get him settled, he is living here now."

"Him?"

"A friend."

"Oh, well…alright. Talk to you later Aya, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned back to Embry who was staring off into space. Moments ago I almost kissed him, now I was more confused than ever on what I wanted. Embry or Quil? Quil or Embry?

"Who was that?"

"A friend calling to say that they can't take me out for my birthday tonight." Embry's head snapped up and a look of regret came onto his face. "You forgot my birthday?"

"OH AYA! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Em, it's okay. A lot is going on right now. I don't even think my uncle remembered it. It's fine."

He looked at like he was unsure, when I smiled he smiled back and hugged me. I really didn't blame him for forgetting, I wanted to forget myself. I stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. It was full of books, all my mothers, from her father.

Embry got up and tossed his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you thinking Aya?"

"I don't know. I guess about how I'm happy you're here so that he doesn't stay another night. So that someone I know and love is close by." His arm tightened around me, pulling me closer.

"Everyone will be here soon enough."

I nodded and rest my head against him I was too short to reach his shoulder. His stomach rumbled and I smiled. I took his hand and walked upstairs. I picked up the phone and dialed the local pizza restaurant. I ordered 2 large pizzas with everything on it. Embry sat and stared at the pictures like I did before the day started. When I hung up the phone I went and stood by him.

"How did your Aunt Penny die?"

"Really want to know?"

"Yah."

"Then come on."

I led him up the stairs and into my room. My mother's book was sitting on my desk. I picked it up and handed it to Embry who turned it over in his hands and began to read the back of the book.

"Your mother wrote this?"

"Yah, it has everything that ever happened to her and my family."

He sat down on the bed and opened the book and began to read it. I stood and stared for awhile not really sure what to do. He looked up at me and smiled after awhile.

"Come and read it with me."

"I've already read it."

"Soo…."

I laughed and crawled into the bed. I sat next to him, he curled his arm around my waist and held the book with both hands so that it was in the middle of us. He read it out loud his rough, but some how soft voice in my ear. When the pizza came I got up and answered the door.

I grabbed paper plates, 4 cokes, and napkins and ran upstairs with the pizzas. We ate on my floor sitting across from each other. My conversation I had with Quil seemed like it was ages away. We didn't say anything for awhile, just sat there together, really not needing to say anything.

"So what did my brother say to you?" He asked before taking another bite of pizza. I choked on the drink of pop I had in my mouth and coughed. "That bad?"

"Well mostly he told that he thought I was lying to him in my letter and that he regretted ever agreeing to talk to me. I don't know he sounded like he hated me Em…"

"There isn't much I can say that would make you feel better, but what I'm about to say to you is going to make you feel worse." I looked at him, I was confused and he could tell. "I'm glad that my brother said those things to you, I'm glad that I found you crying in the basement…"

"Excuse me?" I didn't know how to feel about this, he liked to see me hurting?

"Aya, I would have never been able to hold you like that if your weren't in need of someone. I would have never been able to get close to you like that if you didn't need me right then and there. Aya there is a reason I'm here."

"What are you saying Embry?"

It felt like time slowed and the Earth had stopped moving. Everything was in slow motion, the way Embry sat down his pizza and shifted his gaze so that his eyes were looking straight into mine. They way he moved all the things between us so that he could get on his knees and cup my face in his hands.

"Aya I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

_So in this hour_  
_Everything I do  
__Will be all for this moment  
__Everything's for you  
__My heart is open  
__And will end  
__So take it_

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME!  
****I really don't know who to choose!  
****EMBRY OR QUIL!  
****AHHHH!  
Song: So In This Hour... by The Rocket Summer  
I noticed in the last chapter I didn't put the name of the song or anything it was...  
Save Me From Me by Amber Pacific!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. If I Fall

**HEY ALL!**

**So this is a chapter about the Kingdom.  
****But I'm writing this chapter for my friend Stacie, who is in the story as Stacie, her birthday was yesterday.  
****So this chapter is for her!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_This if for the ones who believes their lives won't change  
__Hoping then someday things will meant and be the same  
__And this is for the ones who have lost it all and all that's left to gain  
__Is a simple reminder that the things that were blind to slip away…_

Quil could hear his mother's dry sobs down the hall, she was still upset about Embry disappearing. Though Quil thought she had a pretty good idea about where he was, he also thought that all this crying wasn't good for the baby that she was carrying.

He looked down at the cell phone in his hand again, he had just went off on Aya telling her that he regretted wanting to talk to her. He didn't really regret it, but he really didn't feel the same way about her anymore. He stood up and walked towards his parent's room. He knocked on the door and waited as his father opened the door.

"Come in Quil." His father said in a tired voice, by the look of him Quil could tell he hadn't been hunting for awhile and really needed to feed or drink something from the bar in the dining room.

"Qu…Quil?" His mother came towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him. "How could he do this? How could he just leave?"

"Mom, he wanted to leave just as much as Aya did, all of us do. We heard so many stories about the outside world from Binky, Denny, and Luc that we have always wondered what it would be like to live there. Now that we are old enough we are wanting it more and trying to take a hold of it I guess…."

"Do you want to leave Quil? Do you want to chase after Aya?" His father asked from behind him, Quil closed his eyes, no he didn't want to chase after Aya anymore, but yes he did want to leave.

"Yes I want to leave, but not for the reasons you think I do."

"Do you really think Embry is with Aya?" His mother said, her sobs had softened into soft whimpers she let every few seconds.

"I do and I think he is safe." Quil closed his eyes as he said this, Embry may not know, but Quil had always known that his brother liked Aya a little more than he let on. "No worries mother."

Walter watched as his son comforted his wife, he was glad that Quil was here, but he also knew that Quil was in a lot more pain that he was let showing, Walter thought this was strange. Quil's emotions were always easy to read, but now his son's face was blank and his gold eyes dull.

Quil pulled away from his mother telling her that he needed to talk to Edward, she nodded her head and watched him walk out of the room. Walter crossed the room and circled his wife with her arms.

"We got to trust Embry, we got to know he made this decision on his own my love, our son is smart."

Binky was staring out of her window again thinking about her husband, about where he might be. She had a good idea that he went back to where they once lived, where they first fell in love.

Everyday without him was like a new day in hell for the Queen, her skin itched for the touch of her husband, her lips burned with the need to feel his lips on hers. She didn't know what to do without him here, he was always here beside her when she needed him.

She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. She let the sobs she had been holding in for the last 15 years out. They rocked her body with such force she had to curl up into a ball, her insides felt like they were on fire. So much pain was coursing through her body.

She felt her brother and sister's arms circle her and lift her up, she struggled to get out of their arms, she had to find him, she had to get him back.

"HE'S GONE! GET HIM BACK! PLEASE GET HIM BACK!" The queen yelled at the top of her lungs as the pain was pulsing through her body more.

"Binky, he'll come back, I promise you, he'll come back." Her sister said running her fingers through Binky's hair trying to get her to calm down.

"Please Binky, calm down." Luc sat on the bed next to his sister that he hadn't talked to in days, he pulled her to him and circled his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him and let her sobs out into his chest.

"I got to…to…find…him!"

"You can't Binky, he left the kingdom, he left."

"I'll go after him! LET ME GO AFTER HIM!"

Luc wasn't sure what to say to his sister, he was feeling her pain clearly, he had let his wall down and everything his sister was feeling he was feeling too. But what he didn't know that over in the states, so was her husband.

Denny was in cheap motel about 60 miles out of Texas, he was laying on the bed when a sudden over whelming pain hit him. He screamed, but bit his lip, the walls were thin where he was staying. He circled himself with his arms, praying for the pain to leave him. He didn't want to feel this anymore, he knew it was coming from his wife, his love. He knew that she was feeling this right now…he knew that he had to get home.

Luc was still holding his sister damning Denny to hell for the pain that he was causing her. But he knew that Binky had her blame too, she pushed everyone away including him.

He reached for her hand and clasped it in his. The beams shone brightly twirling themselves around their whole bodies. Luc used his and his sister's body, to put her to sleep.

She fell limp in his arms, her eyes closed. Ruby screamed and grabbed their sister away from him. She began to shake Binky, screaming at her to wake up. Hearing the screams everyone came running into the room, even the children.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ruby screamed at Luc, her voice shrill.

"Sleeping Beauty." Luc said softly.

"WHAT?" Ruby looked at her brother like he was crazy.

"Sleeping Beauty Mom, The Queen will sleep until her prince, Denny, comes home to kiss her awake." Stacie said softly from the doorway where the crowd looked at the scene.

"Why? Why did you do that Luc?"

"Ruby, you don't have the connection I have with Binky, you just didn't feel the pain she just felt. The only way to keep her from harming herself or feeling that pain is to make her sleep until Denny comes home."  
"And if he doesn't?"  
"He will."

Luc placed his sleeping sister on the bed so that it looked like she just laid down. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered to his older sister who he knew was always listening.

"Watch over her Penny. Bring Sam." He stood up straight and looked at Ruby. "Ruby change her into her sleeping gown, then we will tuck her in."

Luc turned his back and watched as everyone left, Ruby did her job fast, taking off her sister's dress and stockings. She slipped Binky's favorite nightgown over her sister's head and laid her gently back down on the bed. She really did look like sleeping beauty.

They each took an end of the blankets and pulled them so that they rested under Binky's chin. They grabbed each other's hand as they walked out of their sleeping sister's room.

Leofrick was waiting for his wife outside of the door. When she came out she looked calm, cool, and collected. She hugged Luc before turning into her husband and leaning into him, he led her to their bedroom and to their own bed. They laid down next to each other, just holding each other before Ruby spoke.

"Luc is going to have the whole kingdom on his shoulders now, I mean I know he has us and everyone else…he is just so brave. I don't think I could ever have done what he did today."

"She needed it. The regret and guilt she let build was too much for her right now. Denny will come back, he loves Binky, even if she has changed."

Ruby knew her husband was right, so besides replying she kissed her husband and left the rest of the world outside of their bedroom.

Isabel couldn't get the picture of Ruby cradling the Queen in her arms screaming at the King, everything had happened so suddenly. Binky's screams, the King linking his powers with her's just to make her their own personal Sleeping Beauty.

She remember the old fairy tale clearly, Binky had May buy an old book full of all the fairy tales of the princesses so that she could read them to Aya as she grew up. Isabel remembered Sleeping Beauty the most because that was Aya's favorite story and Isabel was the one to read it to her all through her childhood years.

Hadrian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and breathed in his scent, for some reason it always calmed her down when she was full of nerves. He pulled her tighter against his chest and began to sing into her ear.

What no one knew about her husband was that he had the most beautiful singing voice she had ever heard, she was the only one that ever heard it. Even if he didn't come across that way, he was shy. And she loved him for it.

"Don't worry about the Queen, my love."

"I'm worried about our son."

"Our son? Why?"

"I think he is going to be the next one to leave. And we going to be the ones to take him to Aya."

Edward was sitting in Stacie's room, on her bed. He was talking with Quil before, but the whole Queen thing happened and he thought that Stacie would need him, talk to him. But no she was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair.

"Edward what are you looking at?" she snapped at him for no reason.

"I'm looking at the girl that used to be my girlfriend, but I think someone switched her and you." Edward rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Stacie yelled at him throwing her brush at her, it hit him in the stomach causing him to lose his breathe for a few minutes.

"My…problem…is the fact that I can hardly stand to be around you anymore!"

"OH REALLY? Well I can't stand to be around you either!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE EVEN TOGETHER!"

He was standing now, staring down at Stacie, her eyes were full of anger that he never saw before in her. She was usually a care free, loving person.

"I don't love you anymore Edward, I don't think I ever loved you. You just a bastard that took advantage of me." She said in a dead serious tone with ice in it.

"TOOK A ADVANTAGE OF YOU? YOU HARDLY EVER LET ME TOUCH YOU! AND I DON'T LOVE YOU EITHER! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN ANYTHING MORE THAN A DOWN RIGHT COLD HEARTED BITCH!"

Stacie started crying right then, she didn't mean it when she told Edward that she didn't love him and thought that he was a bastard, she just really couldn't stand to be around him anymore. She just couldn't see the point in love anymore, but she knew that she loved him.

"Oh Edward I didn't mean it. I do love you, I have always loved you." She said between her tears.

"Don't try to back out of it now Stacie, it's over, for good. This should of happened along time ago."

He turned around and started walking for the door, she grabbed his arm, but he ripped it out of her hands and walked out the door, slamming it shut in her face.

Outside of Stacie's bedroom Edward ran into his father who was looking grim and his mother. They were holding bags in one of their hands, but he knew it wasn't them that was leaving. They took each of Edward's hands and began to run.

When they got a far enough distance from the castle they stopped in a wooden area.

"Are you guys really taking me there?"

"Yes, you need to be with your friends, you need to be away from Stacie and us for awhile."

"But I won't be able to come back…"

"We know. We love you Edward more than anything, but this life is not for you."

He wasn't able to say anything as his parents took his hands again and took him away from the only home he ever knew.

_Now that the lines been broken  
__I'm too afraid to just look back  
The pages have left an empty space  
__You were all I had  
__Why does it have to be this way  
__These things they'll never change  
__Still I'm left with knowing, content and happy, this is all I need…_

* * *

**If any you are wondering why I was dedicating this chapter for Stacie and have something bad happen to her character was because she came up with it. She said that she wanted something that would bring Stacie and Edward closer in the end.**

**Song: IF I Fall by Amber Pacific**

**  
REVIEW**


	13. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**HEY THERE!**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!  
Stacie did! HAHA!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_When you look me in the eyes  
__Tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
__When you're right here by my side  
__When you look me in the eyes  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven  
__I find my paradise  
__When you look me in the eyes_

I'm not sure what my face looked like, Embry was still holding my face, waiting for me to say something. I could tell he was getting more nervous when I took more time to say anything.

But I couldn't say anything, Embry has always been there, on the side never really saying anything, never really talking. Sure we were close in so many ways, that happens when you have known each other since the day you were born.

But Embry, was something more now in my eyes, the real him came through. Looking closely there were differences between him and Quil, just not their eyes. I found myself liking Embry's soft gray eyes more than Quil's golden eyes.

"Aya?" His voice was shaky and unsure.

I put my hands on the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward hard, his lips met mine without really having to lead them. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly snapped out it and molded his lips on to mine.

They moved perfectly with mine, they were smooth and warm. His kiss was nothing like Quil or Marcus's. Embry's made me feel something that I could never put into words, the way he rubbed my cheeks softly with his fingers, the way he softly grabbed the back of my neck with his other hand, putting his thumb on my pulse.

I didn't want to stop kissing him, but I knew we both had to stop for air. So when we pulled away I climbed into his lap and cuddled into his chest. He circled me with his arms and pulled me closer.

I could feel his heart beat against my cheek beating wildly. I smiled and began to trace it with my fingers. I could feel him smiling into my hair.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Embry?"

"You were in love with my brother."

"No, I don't think I ever was. I just thought I was because he was the only one to show that kind emotions towards me, I lacked so much of it from my mother that I took it from the first person that I could. I think that's what happened with Marcus too. Don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming my mother for all of this."

He cupped my chin in his hands and brought my face up so that I was looking into his eyes. He kissed my lips softly and I smiled against his lips. Why was this so simple with Embry?

"Your amazing." He said in a voice so unlike his normal tone, it was filled with so much love and trust that I felt guilt for never noticing him before.

"As are you." I touched his face lightly with my fingers, he closed his eyes at my touch.

I wanted to sit like this forever, but of course something had to happen right as I got ready to give Embry another kiss. There was a noise from downstairs making Embry and I both go still.

"Aya? Are you here?" Isabel called from downstairs.

I looked up at Embry my eyes wide with shock. Isabel was here and by the sound of it she wasn't alone. I detached myself from Embry and made my way to my door to go downstairs.

I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, but of course I didn't make the entrance I wanted. When I flew into the kitchen my foot got caught on doorway to the kitchen and I went flying to the floor, taking down someone with me.

"AHHH!" I smacked my already bruised cheek on the table and then who ever went down with me in the side with my knee. "MY FACE! MY FUCKING FACE!"

The bruise still hurt and the knocking it on the table made it no way near better than it already was. I had tears going down my cheeks when I turned to see who I took down with me. My eyes fell on Edward who was clutching his side in pain.

"EDWARD! Are you alright?" Isabel came running towards her son knocking me back on to my back in the process.

Hadrian was standing where he was when I came in, well flew in, staring at my face. I covered my cheek with my hand and felt hands pick me up and put me on my feet. I turned and smiled at Embry who smiled back and stood closely to me.

"I'm fine mom. Why don't you check on Aya? She got the worst of it, I heard her face smack on the table." Edward shoved his mom off of him gently and got up on his feet his hand still on his side.

"I'm sorry about that Edward, my foot got caught on the wall and I lost my balance." I said quickly.

"Aya, I'm fine, you never had the best balance anyways." He laughed and came forward to hug me.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. I could feel Embry sift awkwardly behind me. Finally Edward let go of me smiling, but soon the smile faded when his eyes fell on my cheek.

I put my hand over it and turned so that he couldn't see it, I was sure that it looked worse now that I smacked it on the table at such a force my jaw was still tingling. I was hoping it would stop soon. I was still hungry.

"We brought Edward here to live with you. We think it would be better if he stays here, the kingdom isn't a good place to be right now." Isabel said not even bothering to look at me.

"Has something else happened at the kingdom?" I asked still looking sideways at Isabel, she hadn't seen the bruise clearly yet. I wasn't sure if she even seen it. Hadrian was still looking at my face trying to see my cheek again.

Isabel wouldn't look straight at me, she was looking down at her hands and messing with her fingers. I knew it was something that she did when she was nervous about something. I went over and grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eyes, forgetting about my cheek for awhile.

"Isabel what is going on back home? Is there something wrong with my mother? TELL ME!"

"Your mother had a melt down about your father, she let go of all the guilt and regret of all the things she did the last 15 years. It caused her great pain, your uncle started to feel it. So he connected his power with hers and made her a sleeping beauty. She won't wake until your father comes home."

Everyone was quiet looking at me, waiting for me to utter even a sound. But I stared at Isabel not sure what to say, it felt like a rope was closing around my throat cutting off my oxygen, I was sure I wasn't breathing and I was right when Embry came up from behind me and rubbed my arms.

"Breath Aya, breath."

I took a deep breath and shook my head. My brain started working and I was finally able to take in what Isabel had told me. My mother was a sleeping beauty, never to wake until my father got home, if he came home. But he promised me that he would.

I turned to Hadrian and ran over to him, ripping my hands free of Isabel. Hadrian has always been my favorite out of everyone, he was easy going and smart. Sometimes he acted like a five year old.

"Hadrian, my dad is in the states, you can call off the searches. And he promised he would go home, he said he would. I swear, I'm not lying I saw him today, at the school, he said he was just trying to remember my mother like she used to be!"

I was frantic, when I was done I noticed that Hadrian's shirt was crutched up in my fists. I felt Embry take my hands into his and loosened my hold. I let myself fall into Embry and let him carry me to the living room and set me onto the couch.

"Aya, we are going to leave, tell them to call off the searches. Edward we are going to leave. We love you son, we really hope you will be happy here."

I heard them kiss Edward, but I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I was clutching a pillow and looking straight ahead the whole time.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, maybe it was just the fact that maybe my father may never go home and my mother would never wake up at all. I would never be able to fix my problems with her, I would never be able to tell her that maybe we could fix everything and have the mother and daughter relationship that I always wanted to have with her.

"Aya? Honey? Are you alright?" I felt Embry pick me up and curled me into his lap. My head was under his chin again and I pressed my ear to his beating heart.

"Aya…WOAH!" I heard Edward stop with a sudden step. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

His eyes are wide with shock and they were moving back to Embry and then me. Then his shocked expression soon faded off his face and was replaced with a smile.

"FINALLY EMBRY YOU MADE THE MOVE!"

I looked at Edward for a few moments to see what he meant, but he just stared at us with a wide grin on his face. I look at Embry to see if he got it, but he looked just as confused as I felt.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Embry asked trying to get what Edward was saying, I mean if I didn't see it and then how would Edward see it? If Edward saw it who else did?

"Embry I've known that you've had a crush on Aya since like we were 12 and she got her strength and put you in a headlock."

"How did you know? I didn't even know!" I said getting frustrated was I the only one that didn't know? Did Stacie know?

"Well you see when Embry thought no one was looking he would look at you with these like lovey dovey eyes that put the way Quil looked at you in shame. Stacie even saw it. We would always talk about how long it would take for you to see it."

"But Stacie always told me I loved Quil! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Stacie told you that because Embry told her too." Edward said turning away from Embry who was now glaring at Edward.

I jumped up with my hands on my hips and stared at Embry with what I hoped looked like a very hurt look. I mean all this time I thought I loved Quil because people told me that I did, yet I don't think I loved him at all.

"Embry DeGray! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I threw up my hands and stomped my foot at the same time. Edward started laughing so hard he had actually fallen to the floor clutching his side. "Edward this is so not funny!"

"Yes…Yes…it…is!" This some how got him into another fit of laughs.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Embry waiting for his answer. But when I looked at him I felt bad for yelling, he was looking at me with puppy dog eyes and it looked like he actually felt bad.

"OH! I forgive you!" I hugged his waist since I couldn't really reach his shoulders from where I stood. Embry laughed and hugged me back.

Edward finally stopped laughing and wiped his eyes off, he actually laughed himself to tears. I rolled my eyes at him and ran back upstairs. I was hungry.

Edward and Embry came upstairs and ate pizza with me, we talked about back at home. That was when Edward started telling us about his fight with Stacie and the breakup I thought would never happen.

Edward face was distant as he told us what was said between them and how he believed that they would never get back together, nothing was there anymore, he wasn't sure if he could fall back in love with Stacie if he fell out of love with her so fast.

Then the issue of where Edward was going to sleep until we could get Penny or Ruby's room more guy like for Edward came up. Edward smiled wickedly and looked at us.

"I really don't like that look you have on Edward, what are you thinking?" I asked sipping my coke and cuddling into Embry's side.

"Well since you guys are an item, I'm taking Embry's room!" He was up in flash and down the hall before Embry could chase after him, I laughed as they wrestled and when Edward got Embry in a headlock and made him scream Uncle.

Embry came back over to me looking very embarrassed. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips gently, Edward gagged before going into his room and shutting his door.

Embry helped me pick up the now empty pizza boxes and coke cans. We took them downstairs and stood in the kitchen for awhile. I could hear Edward getting into bed and finally when he fell asleep. I turned to Embry to see that he was already looking at me.

"So are you okay with sleeping with me or do you want me to sleep on the couch?" I asked him, looking down at my feet, I was starting to lose myself when ever I looked into his eyes.

"No I'll sleep on the couch. Then you can sign me and Edward up for school tomorrow."

"Alright."

I walked into the hallway and got out a pillow and some blankets. I walked down into the basement where Embry was sitting on the couch, his eyes drooping slightly. He smiled when I walked over and placed his pillow under his head before it actually hit the couch. I pulled the blanket over him and got ready to leave when his arms circled my waist and pulled me down on top of him.

"I'll dream about you." He whispered, I smiled and started to blush.

"Then I'll meet you there." I kissed his lips, but wanted more so I pressed harder.

He did the same tangling his hands in my hair as I grabbed his shirt in my fists. He lined my lips with his tongue before finally meeting mine.

I was forgetting to breathe and my head was swirling. I never knew you could feel this way by simply kissing someone. It was like a whole new world to me, a world I wanted to live in for the rest of my existence.

I pulled away from Embry and smiled. When he looked into my eyes my heart beat like crazy and I never wanted him to let me go.

"Go to bed sleepy head. I'll make you pancakes in the morning." I kissed his lips again and sat up, not trusting my legs to support me yet.

"Alright. I love you Aya."

"I love you too."

I stood up and stumbled a bit, Embry laughed and I blushed. I hurried upstairs and to my room. I washed off my make-up and brushed my teeth. The whole time I had a goofy smile on my face that simply wouldn't go away.

When I was done in the bathroom I went back into my bedroom and took off my clothes from the day. I stood in my boy style underwear for awhile before just deciding that I was just going to wear a tank top and underwear to bed. I pulled off my bra and threw it onto my desk. I pulled on a white tank top and crawled into bed.

I stared off into the darkness for awhile, before flipping over onto my stomach. Another five minutes passed so I moved to my side, I just couldn't get comfortable. I flipped back onto my stomach and closed my eyes.

The bed sifted a little bit and I felt a familiar arm pull me close. I smiled to myself before I felt my dreams engulf me.

But soon I would wish I was awake because when I closed my eyes my mother was waiting for me.

_When I hold you in my arms_  
_I know that it's forever  
__I just gotta let you know  
__I never wanna let you go_

* * *

**I know it's not much, I'm sorry.**

**REVIEW**


	14. Summer In B

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks to all who love Embry and Aya together!!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_You're my summer that fades_  
_To these cold autumn days  
__You're my keepsake, my friend  
__And my fears  
__You're the strength that's inside  
__And I swear on my life  
__I will always be there by your side_

The sun shone through the window and I shut my eyes tighter. I wasn't all that ready to wake up, tomorrow was the first day of school and I had to get Embry and Edward signed up today.

At the thought of Embry I smiled to myself and rolled over to face him, but it wasn't Embry who I saw next to me in my bed. It was of course Marcus. I screamed and flipped out of my bed taking the blanket to wrap around my half naked body.

Marcus didn't even wake up at my scream, but just rolled over away from me. I was breathing hard trying to keep control, I knew I couldn't let Embry or Edward find him here. I didn't want to start anything so early in the morning.

I listened to the house and heard no motion. I climbed quickly back into the bed and slapped Marcus hard on the arm. He sat up quickly, his hair sticking up in all directions.

"What?" He said loudly.  
"Shut up and get out right now." I put as much fire in my voice as I could manage while still trying to stay quiet.  
"Let me sleep Aya." He settled back into the bed, but I shoved him off and onto the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?"  
"Shut up and get out! I'm serious."

But the sound his body made when he hit the floor woke up Embry who came running up the stairs and into my room. His eyes rested on Marcus who was only in his boxers and looking smug. I was still wrapped tightly in my blanket glaring at Marcus.

"What is going on here? Why is he in your room half naked Aya?" Embry voice was filled with disgust as he eyed me and Marcus.  
"I DON'T KNOW! I guess he came in last night, I thought it was you!" I knew that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say because as soon as I said Embry turned angry, but at me instead of Marcus.  
"So you knew he was here?"  
"NO! I thought it was you, I was half asleep, I thought you had changed your mind and that you decided to stay with me."

I could tell he didn't believe me, Marcus got up and started putting on his clothes still with his smug smile on his face. When he pulled on his shoes he walked over to me and tried to kiss me, but Embry had his hand on Marcus's shoulder with a very angry look on his face.

"It's alright. I was just going to give her a simple kiss." Marcus smiled and walked straight out of the house.  
"Embry…" I stood up slowly and walked towards him, he took a step back. "I really didn't know it was him, I really did think it was you. Please believe me, I can't stand it if you don't."

Without really meaning too I started crying, I sat down on the bed and sat there in my blanket and cried at the thought of losing Embry after I just found him, he sat down and circled me with his arms.

"I believe you. I should of came up here when I had a feeling that someone was in the house last night. I'm sorry I didn't."  
"It's not your fault."

I looked up at him and turned his face with my hands, I gently kissed his lips to let him know that I would never do anything with any other guy as long as I had him, he smiled as I pulled away.

"I'll go so you can get ready." He kissed me once more before getting up and leaving.

I sighed and dropped the blanket, I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me turning on the iPod. As I turned on the shower I began to really understand all of this, Marcus's smug smile and his sneaking in last night. He was trying to get Embry angry with me or something or another. It was like he wanted my life to be ruined and he would do everything he could to ruin it.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water ease the stress out of my body. I felt my muscles relax and my brain calmed down. Without really noticing I started washing my hair and the rest of things. I shaved my legs with the razors I got at Wal-Mart the other day and started humming along with the song that was playing, after awhile I started full out singing it. Really not caring if Edward and Embry heard me.

I turned off the water knowing I had to save some for the guys and walked into my room. I picked out a short red skirt that looked like it was never worn. I put on a red tank top and then pulled on a black long sleeved shirt that buttoned up. I slipped on some black converse and started on my hair. I put in some curl gel and put in a red hand band I found in the vanity.

I put on some black eye liner, mascara, and some chap stick. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. Embry and Edward were at the table eating bowels of cereal, Embry was laughing at Edward's expression as he ate the cereal.

He was sitting there poking the cereal and staring at it. I laughed and walked over to him.

"Edward let me do something that I had to do to Embry."  
"Uh alright."

I kneeled down in front of him and placed my hands on each side of his face and let everything I knew about this new life into his mind. After I let go he was holding his head and grimacing in pain a little bit.

"The pain will past, it was the same way when she did it to me." Embry said shoving the rest of his cereal in his mouth. I kissed his forehead leaving glitter behind. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a box of Cookie Dough Poptarts. I took out a package and got out a Diet Coke. I put the Poptarts in the toaster and waited until they popped up.

I put them in a paper towel and sat down at the table and started to eat. Edward got up to take a shower, then I realized that he had no clothes to wear that would help him fit in. I ran up to my Uncle's room and started going through his old clothes, but I knew right away nothing would fit him.

"Hey Em, tell Edward just to change into whatever clothes he brought with him and I'll be right back. I'm going to buy you guys some clothes until we go shopping later, after we get you all signed up for school."  
"Alright. Do you want me to go with you?"  
"No. You take a shower after Edward and I'll be right back."  
"Aright."

He kissed me lightly on the lips and walked me out to the car sitting in the garage. I wasn't even sure that it would work. I opened the door and threw my purse into the seat next to me, the car was a Red Beetle Volkswagen, and it belonged to my mother. I turned the key in the ignition and jumped when it actually started, but that's when I saw the note sitting on the dashboard.

_Aya,_

_I thought you might what to drive this around.  
__It is your color, plus I want to know if you even know how to drive. _

_Love,  
__Marcus. _

I crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor. I sat back and thought to myself _I hate him, but I'm glad he is around sometimes. Even though I don't want him around. _I knew I didn't know how to drive, so I decided to give my power I try. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the steering wheel.

Suddenly images started flooding my mind. From the way the gears worked, right down to the radio stations. I opened my eyes and felt a small pressure in my temple, I smiled after it passed and backed out of the driveway. I drove to the nearest mall and ran inside. I got a lot of second glances from random guys.

I walked to the first store I saw that had cute guys clothes, it was called The Buckle. I grabbed 2 t-shirts that I knew would fit them tightly. I then grabbed some jeans and tennis shoes. I had to stop at Wal-Mart to get their boxers. I went back to the house and found that Edward and Embry were both downstairs playing x-box. I threw their bags into their laps and pointed upstairs.

They paused the game with sad expressions on their faces and went upstairs to change. When Embry came back down with the tight dark red t-shirt and tight faded blue jeans. My hormones kicked in suddenly and I leaped up into his arms.

I curled my fingers into his hair, wrapped my legs around his waist, and pressed my lips hard on top his. He grabbed the back of my right leg right below the butt and used his other hand to wrap it around the back of my neck. He walked to the couch and lowered me on to it, never detaching our lips.

A moan escaped from Embry's lips and I giggled as he slowly started kissing my jaw line down to my shoulder. I began to chew slightly on his ear and it made his breathing pick up a little more . I found his lips again, only this time adding tongue. My hands were everywhere they could be as were Embry's.

"Hey Guys….OH MY GOD! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Edward screamed covering his eyes with his hands, he started to run, but it didn't make it that far before he ran right into the wall and bounced off it landing with a thud on the ground, I heard the air rush out of his lungs.

I pulled my hands out of Embry's pants and tried to control my laughter at the sight of Edward running into the wall like he did. Embry sat up also clutching his stomach from laughing so hard at Edward.

"Yah…there…is…a…wall…there…Eddie…Boy!" I screamed, rolling off the couch still laughing.  
"Shut…up…" He was wheezing, finally getting the air back into his lungs. He got off the floor and stood in front of us. "If you guys…didn't do…stuff…when people are around then maybe I wouldn't hurt myself."  
"Not…our…problem…" Embry laughed picking me up off the floor and setting me on my feet.

The doorbell rang and I went to the door to answer it. When I opened it I saw Masen standing there smiling.

"MASEN! HEY!" I threw my arms around him, still trying to stop laughing. "Sorry about the laughing. My friend kind of walked in on something and ran into a wall because he freaked out so much. Come on in."  
"Okay. Do I get to meet your friends?"  
"Of course."

I walked back down the stairs and saw Embry was laughing even harder and Edward's face was redder than it had been when I went upstairs to answer the door. Embry's laughs slowed down as he saw me with Masen in the doorway. Edward turned towards and mumbled something about Embry being a jerk with a big mouth.

"Masen, these are my friend from England Embry DeGray and Edward Wykeham. You guys this is Masen Off." Being the gentlemen they are, they got up and shook hands with Masen.  
"It's nice to meet you both."  
"You as well." Embry said with a simple smile, he saw something I didn't in Masen.  
"Wait, you have an English accent? Aya doesn't."  
"Well both of my parents were born in England."  
"Oh. What about you Edward? Were your parents born in England?"  
"Yes. My mother Isabel and my father Hadrian."  
"Are you an only child?"  
"Well Embry, Quil, and Aya are like my siblings. I've know them since I was born."  
"Quil?" Masen looked around for someone he missed, but when we didn't see anyone else he turned back to us.  
"Quil is my twin brother, he is still back in England with our parents."  
"Oh."

We were all silent for awhile, until Embry got this sudden look on his face. He looked at Masen and then at me, then at my mother's book that I didn't even realize was sitting on the coffee table.

"Wait, Masen did you say your last name was Off?" Embry asked.  
"Yes."  
"Did you have an older brother named Sam?" My mouth dropped and I looked at Masen, I finally got what Embry was hinting at, Sam Off and Masen Off.  
"Well I'm adopted by a couple whose son was shot and killed. They adopted me when I was 10 and my sister when she was 2. How do you know about Sam? You just moved here."

Embry looked at me and then back at Masen, I wasn't sure we could tell Masen about my mother knowing Sam, I mean everyone else thought my mother dropped off the face of the earth after she left town after Sam's funeral.

"My mother is the sister of the girl he once was loved, you may have heard of her. Binky Kay?" I came up with the first lie I could.  
"You are related to Binky? The Binky?" Masen asked with a shocked expression.  
"Yes."  
"Where is she? Where? My mother has gone crazy wondering where she is."  
"She died. 2 months after her wedding to Denny West."

Embry and Edward were looking at me, I was looking down at my feet thinking about this giant lie I was telling. But when I said my mother died, it felt sort of true. I looked at Masen who was looking at with an odd expression.

"I think your lying."  
"What?" I said with bewilderment.  
"I've read her book, she had a daughter named Aya Rose West. Long blonde hair, pale skin, and the brightest blue eyes. My mother bought the book the day it came out, she used to read it to me. She loved the part about Sam, she always knew it was true, she always knew that the story was nothing short of nonfiction."

My mouth dropped open as Masen continued to stare at me with wide eyes. They got wider as he began to realize that if the book was true, then I was a soon to be vampire and that my mother was still alive, just not here with me. But back in England at the Kingdom, but of course he wouldn't know the horrible state she was in. The state of a living Sleeping Beauty. Waiting on my father to return.

"That man we saw at the school…he wasn't your brother. It was your father…" Masen smiled slightly and walked closer to me. "And I just thought that was why you looked just like him."  
"Masen, please…don't tell anyone about us."  
"I'm not. Why would I? There your secrets to tell not mine."  
"Thank you… We all thank you."  
"No problem Aya."  
"I'M CONFUSED!" Edward said loudly, we all turned towards him and laughed at him.  
"You'll have to let him read the book." Embry said, picking up the book and throwing it at Edward, who turned it over and started reading the back cover.  
"Dang! AYA YOUR MOM WROTE A BOOK! SWEET!"

We laughed again and I turned towards Masen who was looking at me with an odd expression. Embry had came over closer to me and clasped his hand in my mine. I looked at him and smiled, then turned back to Masen.

"So what are you up too today?"  
"Well I was kind of hoping I could make up the whole skipping your birthday movie, but if your busy that's okay."  
"Well I have to get them signed up for school and some clothes for tomorrow. So why don't you meet us at the mall?"  
"Sure. Can I bring someone?"  
"Sure. Who?"  
"My girlfriend Tammy. I was going to tell you last night at the movies, but yah."  
"Your girlfriend?"

Masen laughed and nodded his head.

"Yah, she's great really!."  
"Oh. So I get to meet Tammy?"  
"If that's okay."  
"Yah sure. Sounds perfect."  
"Alright what time should I meet you at the mall?"  
"Uh what about 2?"  
"Sounds good."

I walked Masen to the door and to his car. He told me that he was sorry that he didn't tell me before about his girlfriend. I told him it was fine, that I was with Embry and happy. He told me that we made the most cutest couple he has ever seen. I laughed and waved as his car pulled out of the driveway, but it was placed right away with a silver Volvo.

I slowly started walking towards it when the driver's door flung open and my Grandma May stepped out. I screamed and ran towards her hugging her as tight as I could. I hadn't seen her in almost a year. She only came a couple times a year to the Kingdom, but always left to go back to England after a couple of months.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" I asked after I let her go and stepped back.  
"Your Uncle said you might need me today. Something about signing up Embry and Edward for school."  
"Oh."  
"Did you really think you could just walk in there and get into school like that?"  
"I don't know I did yesterday."  
"Yes. Because your uncle called them and told them I would be in today to sign the rest of the papers. Plus why would they turn away a pretty little girl?"  
"I'm not little."  
"Of course honey. By the way Happy Late Birthday!"  
"Thanks Grandma."

We went in the house and got Edward and Embry. I sat out in the car as Grandma took them inside and got them all signed up and everything. I closed my eyes and started singing along to the song that was on the radio, there was a tap on the window next to me. I jumped and rolled it down to see Marcus standing there. I got out of the car and walked over to him.

"What do you want Marcus? Didn't we see enough of each other this morning?"  
"Not at all. I never get enough of seeing you."  
"I don't want to hear it."  
"Sure you do. You love me."  
"I love Embry."  
"You think that now."

I glared at him, but he just laughed slightly and pulled me closer to him. I looked at the doors to make sure they weren't coming out just yet. I didn't want Embry to see me with Marcus again. I really didn't like Marcus, but I still couldn't help it that when he touched me my heart rate when crazy.

"My Aunt Penny really loved you…" I didn't even know why I said it, it just came out and it caught him by surprise. He pushed me away from him, I gladly took a couple of steps back from him.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"You read the book. Her last words were 'I Love him'. You killed her in front of her whole family, you made her think that you loved her like she loved you. You killed Sam, you shot my father, and lied to your best friend…Leofrick…"  
"Don't talk about those things. Don't talk about Leofrick."  
"Did you know he has a daughter? He married my Aunt. You were going to be the best man at his wedding. He was the one that helped you become the Lord that you were in the Kingdom. You ruined his trust you know."

Marcus eyes were filled with fire and hate, he grabbed me by my neck, but not hard enough to leave bruises. He brought me closer to him and stared at me closely. I wasn't scared for my life right then, but when I felt him tighten his grip just the slightest was when I started to get worried.

"I did everything for your mother. Your mother only deserved the best, I was the best. Not Sam or Denny, me. But she was blinded with the foolish love she had for your father, then for Sam. Now you're blinded with the foolish love that you have for that boy in there. I'm the best that you'll ever get and I'll be sure you realize that. I'll be sure that I will have you as mine. I don't want your mother anymore, I want you. And I will get that. I'm not afraid to kill the ones that stand in my way. Your mother had to learn that the hard way."

He threw me to the ground and disappeared, I had stopped breathing for a few moments, but when I finally did it felt like my insides were on fire. Marcus had just threatened to kill those that stood in the way of him having me in the way he couldn't have my mother.

I knew I couldn't let myself cry because I couldn't let Embry know that this happened. I slowly picked myself up off the ground even though my body felt like it was tied down with weights. I slowly got into the car and sat in the front seat trying to calm down my nerves.

The ringing in my ears finally stopped and my breathing was back to normal when the others came out of the school and towards the car. The boys were laughing and May was shaking her head and walking in front of them. I pulled down the mirror thing and checked my face.

The driver's door opened and then the passenger down opened. Edward was standing there smiling at me. I smiled back and got out to get in the back seat with Embry. Embry was already in the back and reached out for my hand. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him with as much good feeling as I could muster. But nothing got past Embry, he saw threw my mask and knew that something was seriously wrong with me.

"So May is our mother and your godmother. She had to sign the rest of your papers, we are living with her in the house. Even though she is going back to the Kingdom tonight after she drops us off back at the house." Edward said from the front sit.  
"So wait is your names still DeGray?"  
"Yah. We are here from England because our mother got a new job that brought us here for a better life style. And your parents thought it would be a good idea if you came along with us, since we have never been separated before."  
"Nice."

Embry was still staring at me, but I looked away from him and out the window so that I didn't have to look at him. I wanted him to know that whatever was wrong with me was something that I did not want to discuss. When my Grandmother dropped us off, she got out and gave me a hug and a kiss. I watched as her car disappeared down the road.

I ran inside and got my purse, then changed into a black tight black t-shirt. Embry and Edward were already waiting in my car, I got in and started it. Edward was talking about random things with Embry and I just stared out the front window trying not to draw to much attention to the fact that I was looking in every car that pulled up next to us to make sure it wasn't Marcus.

We got the mall and parked far out from the mall. Edward was still talking about something I wasn't really getting, he was more talkative now that he was out of the kingdom, but I knew he was just doing this so he didn't spend his time thinking about Stacie and how he left things with her.

I had a strong gripe on Embry's hand, I felt like if I didn't keep a strong hold on him he would float away. He squeezed my hand and gave me smile and rolled his eyes at Edward's endless talking. I laughed and smiled, I knew that I had to hide the fact that I was scared for his life and all the others that I loved.

We got to the mall we started with the guy's clothes. The each got 8 pairs of jeans, 15 t-shirts, 6 sweat shirts, 4 pairs of shoes, and 7 button up dress shirts. I informed them it was my turn and dragged them to the closet girl store I could. The first store we walked into was Victoria's Secret after getting a good look around Edward and Embry were gone.

I felt worried that I wouldn't see Embry again, the whole time I was looking, worry was burning through my stomach telling me something bad was going to happen. I started picking up random items and then threw them on the counter, I was in a hurry to find Embry and Edward, just to make sure they were okay.

I had ended up buying 5 thongs, 6 pairs of boy shorts underwear, 3 babydolls, and a very sexy looking red lace bra. I was walking towards the nearest game store when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I searched through the glass wall of the game store and spotted Embry and Edward standing by the far wall with a stack of games in each hand.  
"Hey Aya it's Masen."  
"Oh hey! We are at the game store on the second level."  
"Mackey's Games?"  
"Yah!"  
"Aright we will be there in minute."

I hung up and walked into the store. I was not going to stand in another guy store, even if I did love video games. I grabbed Embry's shoulder and he jumped, dropping 6 of the games he was holding.

"Oh hey baby. Get what you…uh…needed?" He eyed the bag, a thong clearly visible on the top. His face turned bright red, as did mine.  
"Uh, yah. I don't really even know that I got. I just wanted to find you." I smiled a sweet smiled that was returned with a kiss. "Masen and Tammy are on their way up here."  
"Okay cool."  
"Give me the games."

They handed me 10 games in all and I went to pay for them. When I was done we waited outside for Masen and Tammy. I had my arm wrapped around Embry and smiled at every girl that stared at me in envy. I knew I thought he was good looking, but I never knew that any other girls did. After awhile Masen and Tammy came into view. Tammy was a tall girl, stopped right at Masen's eyes, she had short black hair that was held back in 2 pony tails, she was wearing a black skirt like my red one and a red t-shirt. When they got closer I saw that she had green eyes.

"Hey Aya, Embry, and Edward. This is my girl-friend Tammy."  
"Hello." I said waving slightly at her.  
"Hey!" Edward said, eyeing the coffee place next to us.  
"Nice to meet you." Embry said always being the gentleman.  
"Nice to meet you all too. Masen told me you were all good looking, but I didn't think he meant that you guys look like super models. Your not models are you?" Her voice was one that sounded like a child, but yet not like a child.  
"No. We just have beautiful parents. So its kind of in our genes."

She laughed and looked at me before cocking her head to the side a little, she smiled and looked down at her clothes, I did the same and laughed. We were kind of sort of dressed the same.

"So I need to go shopping, the boys got their shopping done. I've been following them around all day into their stores. So why don't we drag them around for while Tammy?" I asked ignoring the looks I got from Embry.  
"Sounds good. Where should we go first?"  
"ANYWHERE BUT FOR THAT VICTORIA'S SECRET PLACE!" Edward said from behind me.  
"Don't worry I got my things I needed from there." I rolled my eyes at Tammy and she laughed.  
"Come on lets go to Forever 21!" She came up and wrapped her arm through mine and we started walking.

The boys followed closely behind us, but talking about their own thing. I mostly talked about whatever Tammy was talking about, she really was a talker. She jumped to one subject to another and I found out that she really loved to shop. Which was awesome for me, because I knew that guys didn't like shopping unless it was for games or whatever else they were into.

We got into Forever 21 and I smiled at the great clothes. Tammy laughed and pulled me to the skirt section.

"You have great legs so you should show them off. All the guys will be crawling after you. Waiting in lines to get a date with you!" She said a little to loudly, Embry walked over and circled his arm around my waist.  
"And I'll be there to tell them that she belongs with me, as do her legs." I smiled and laughed.  
"Oh I know that! But the girls will be lusting after you and Edward also, so why can't Aya get in some fun, I mean I wasn't saying she had to go mess around with them!"

I laughed and picked up a very cute skirt. It was knee length dot patterned swing skirt with a detailed lace hem. It was cream and black. Tammy smiled picked up my size and ran me to the shirt section to get a shirt that matches. The boys decided to leave and go downstairs to the arcade. Tammy watched them leave with a weird look on her face. Looking at Tammy I saw that she was really beautiful, kind of like us.

"Aya can you keep a secret?" she asked her voice small and quiet so that no one nearby could hear us.  
"Of course. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong, I just want to know that I can trust you to never to tell Masen or Marcus that I'm a vampire."

_It's hard to live without love  
__With the chance that you may  
__Find the whole world is waiting  
__To hear what you say  
__From the heart through your veins  
__To the answers that came  
__Here to save me, to guide me  
__To show me the way_

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've been busy and distracted this whole week.  
****The last chapter's song was When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers  
****Chapter 4 was Woah by Paramore.  
****Chapter 7 is Teenage Love Rock by The Rocket Summer  
****Chapter 9 was Apologize by OneRepublic  
****This chapter was Summer (In B) by Amber Pacific.  
****Sorry I've been doing really bad at the names of the songs.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Sleeping Beauty

_**HEY EVERYONE!**_

_My friends at school are yelling at me about not updating fast enough for them.  
__So I'm going to try to get at least 2 chapters up a week.  
__But it all depends on how fast the ideas come to me!_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Me and my friends  
__Well we all agreed…  
__It's the saddest things,  
__That we've ever seen  
__Do yourself a favor,  
__Be a savior  
__To yourself  
__Sleeping beauty_

She felt light, yet heavy at the same time. She was laying on something that tickled the skin of her face, hands, and legs, yet she couldn't bring herself to move from this soft spot. Gently opening her eyes, she closed them tightly against the bright sun. Though she didn't understand why she was in the sun, the last thing she remembered was being in her room in front of her window.

Against the protest of her body, she began to sit up so that she could get a good look around. She slowly opened her eyes hoping the sun didn't sting them like the last time. As she opened them she was surprise at the beauty in front of her.

Everything was bright and alive. The grass of the meadow was green and lush, so soft to the touch. The trees so tall she couldn't see the tops. The wild flowers were in full bloom, bright and colorful, filling the air with a wonderful scent. Birds sat on branches of trees, deer stopped eating to look at her, the water of the small pond made a sleepy sound.

She yawned and stretched her arms above her hand. She slowly stood up looking down at the simple white knee length dress she was wearing. It was a bright white, lace, and strapless. Her skin was no longer hard and white, but soft and tan. She smiled at the simple beating her in chest, but soon the smile faded of her face as she thought about what this meant.

Was this her heaven? How did death come to take her? She was immortal, meant to live to the very end of the Earth. She began to walk around looking for answers, any answers on where she was or what was happening to her.

She walked over to the pond and dropped to her knees to look at her reflection. Her hair was long and brown with simple curls, her eyes the same bright brown, but filled with worry. The only thing different about her face was the sudden redness in the cheeks and the darken color.

Sitting back she looked around the wonderful place she just happened to be in, yet she felt so alone. If this was a dream someone should be here with her, Sam or Penny. As this thought crossed her mind she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around to see the one person that gave their life for her.

"SAM!" leaping up she ran into his arms throwing her arms around his neck, letting him pick her 2 feet off the ground and spin around so fast the colors of the meadow mixed together and she could no longer tell what was what.  
"My love, its so good to see you after so long." His deep honey smooth voice hadn't changed. She smiled remembering him in all her other dream like worlds.

"OH SAM! I'm sorry I haven't dreamed lately. I've just had a lot on my mind, but I'm here now! Let's get talking, I don't know how much time I have before I wake." She was breathless as he put her down on the ground, but the look on his face wiped the smile off her face and made her remember what she was worried about before.

"Binky I'm afraid we have all the time in world to be together." He meant some different then what she thought he meant, she began to panic, thinking she was really dead, thinking that she had really left the ones she loved behind. "Love! Calm down, your not dead."  
"Then why am I here? Why am I a human again?" She clasped his hands into hers, making him look into her eyes.  
"Do you not remember anything?" He looked hopeful. Like he needed her to remember, but in a way he knew she wouldn't.  
"No."  
"Binky. You're a sleeping beauty." He gently touched her cheek with the tips of fingers leaving a fiery trail where his fingers had touched on her skin.  
"Sleeping beauty? Like the fairy tale?" She was confused, mostly just scared, still.  
"Yes like the fairy tale, but you don't have the mystery man to come wake you up. But your husband, once he comes home to kiss your lips, you shall awake and leave this place."  
"Leave you?"  
"Yes leave me. But I'm always here, always with you." He had her face between his hands catching the tears that cascaded down her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'll never leave you."

Even if it was wrong, even if she was married, he gently kissed her lips knowing he only had a certain amount of time with his love to kiss her before she was taken away from him by the man that really had her love and her heart.

"I can't read your mind…" She said quietly as they laid on ground, she laying on his chest in ball as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Your human here, you have no powers. You are how you used to be before you turned 12."  
"That should horrify me, but it just makes me even more relaxed."

He laughed lightly making her move just a little, she laughed also, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help think of Aya. Her beautiful daughter that she was sure hated her right now, never wanted to see her again, never wanted to fix things between them. She knew it would take years and years to repair the years of neglect she gave to her daughter, to replace the love that she should have given her.

"My love, what is wrong?" Sam whispered into her hair, it sent chills down her spin.  
"I'm thinking of Aya, I haven't been the mother I should have been, I pushed her away and neglected her. Then I made sure she could never come home." Silent tears began to make a small circle on Sam's black shirt.  
"You can talk to her now if you want, she is dreaming." I sat up quickly and he laughed removing the tears from my cheeks.  
"How do you know that?"  
"This is her dream world, she comes here. Me and Penny see her all the time, just she doesn't know we are here."  
"I HAVE TO FIND HER!"  
"She comes in where you did."

She leapt and began to run across the meadow to the very spot where she had woken up. She could see the indent her body left in the tall grass, the perfect shape of her. No one was there now though, it was still empty. She sat under a tree and watched the spot intently. She didn't want to miss anything.

It seemed like she just blinked when Aya came into view, laying on her side just her mother had been. She sat up just as carefully, but a deer approached and her mother heard a crystal laugh from the spot she was sitting. She was wearing a bright green dress that looked just like her mother's. Her hair was tied up in a bun with green leaves sticking out of it making her look more like Tinkerbell more than ever before.

Aya stood up and picked a purple flower and tucked it behind her ear, when she looked up her eyes meet her mothers and she froze. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, run to her and hug her, or run the other way. Aya knew that her mother did not have any of the vampire qualities, either did she. She made it that way. Being the adult she wishes she was Aya walked towards her mother.

Binky's hands started to shake as her daughter got closer, she wasn't sure what to do. Aya's face had so many emotions on it that she wasn't sure which she could go by, she was sure her face wasn't that clear either. When Aya was two feet in front of her mother she stopped and stared for a few minutes. Finally Binky couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"Aya, forgive me for being the mother I have been. Actually I haven't been a mother at all. I let the other's take care of you, left you to your father. I know it was wrong and I wish I could undo it all. You have no idea how much I wish I could do that. Just go back and slap myself for all the neglect I gave towards you." She was breathless, she had spoke all this quickly, stumbling over her words every now and then.  
"Mother…"

She couldn't get the rest before she wrapped her arms around her mother and cried into her shoulder. Sam was a couple of feet away watching the scene with a smile on his face. He loved Binky and he knew that there was no way he could keep her here like he wanted too. Denny would find a way back to her, he would find a way to fix her broken self.

Aya and her mother pulled away from each other and went to sit in the middle of a patch of wild flowers. As they talked they made each other crowns out of the flowers, after they were done they placed the crowns on each other's heads and laughed.

"How are you without Quil and Stacie by your side? Do you miss Edward?" Her mother laughed, she knew that Edward and Aya loved each other like brother and sister, but they were always mean to each other.  
"Edward and Embry are at the house now, Isabel and Hadrian brought Edward. They told me about you. I miss Stacie a lot." Her voice got quiet and a smile spread across her face when she said Embry's name. Though her mother noticed all these things and the fact that she skipped over her question of Quil.  
"And Quil? Do you realize that you love him?" She was braiding the long pieces of grass together while staring at her daughter, her blue eyes so much like Denny's.  
"Mom, I've met someone new…" Binky's beating heart froze, she wasn't ready to hear about Aya's relationship with Marcus. "Well he isn't all that new, I've known him all my life, but now he is new to me."  
"Is something going on between you and EDWARD?" Her mother said Edward's name with shock. She started thinking about how hurt Stacie was going to be when she found out. But when Aya started laughing and shaking her head, Binky got it. "EMBRY?" She added loudly with even more shock.  
"OH MOTHER! He is wonderful! I never knew that he loved me like he does, but he does and I love him! Oh how I love him! My heart just swells when I look at him, he has always been in the back ground never stepping up that I never really noticed the feelings I had for him…"

Binky watched as Aya's cheeks got red with the embarrassment of her love confession. But Binky was nothing but happy for her daughter and how she found the love that sounded so much like what she had with Denny, but remembering that she had two loves. One that could never be and one that was so messed up she didn't know how to fix it.

"Aya there is someone I want you to meet, he is very special and has been watching over you for me without me asking. Maybe I can even find your Aunt Penny somewhere around here."

Without having to call him Sam walked into the patch of wildflowers and sat down next to Binky. Aya knew right away that this was Sam, having read her mother's book she had pictured this was what he would look like and only once when her mother had allowed her into her office she saw Sam's picture sitting right next to one of her father.

"Aya this is Sam. If it wasn't for him, you might not be here…" Aya noticed how her mother looked at Sam with such love it was hard to tell she was married to another man.  
"Because he jumped in front of a bullet to save you. I read your book…" Aya smiled slightly before it disappeared. "Right before I…I…" Then she burst in hateful sobs and heavy tears.

Binky reacting quickly grabbed her daughter and hugged her to herself. Sam rubbed soft circles into Aya's back and she found it oddly comforting. Her mother whispered that everything was going to be okay and that she was safe here with them.

" I WAS…S…SO…ST..STUPID!" Aya screamed clutching her mother tightly. Binky squeezed her back and Sam rubbed her back harder, finally taking Aya's hand that was on her mother's shoulder. Aya let him take it off and pull him to her and comfort her like her father would.  
"Aya you aren't the stupid one. Marcus once tried to get your mother under his spell, he is very powerful, your weren't stupid, but just looking for something that you hadn't got for awhile. Love and gentle kisses. He can't hurt you anymore, I'm always watching over you. You may not know me, you not like me. But you're mother's daughter and I love you like a daughter I'll never be able to have." Sam said all these things while smoothing her hair down and hugging Aya to his body.

Aya was shocked that this did not make her uncomfortable, being hugged and held by someone she had just met and never heard of until she read her mother's book. But she was glad Sam was there, she was glad she had someone watching over her.

When her tears stopped she pulled away and hugged Sam properly, he returning it like they've known each other for years because in a way they have. Sam had been her dreams since she was little, watching over her making sure she was never hurt in a perfect dream world.

"Is Aunt Penny here? I want to meet her too!" Sam laughed at Aya's sudden cheeriness.  
"Yes she is just waited to be called." As soon as he said this a beautiful blonde walked into the wildflower patch holding a basket full of fruit.

Aya eagerly grabbed for the first green apple she could find. She bit down and her mouth filled with the juiciest, sweetest apple she had ever tasted. She smiled and took another large bite as the others laughed and smiled.

Penny looked just like her Aunt Ruby, but human. Her long blonde hair smooth and shiny in the sun, her long tan legs hidden behind a long white dress, her eyes shined with love as she looked at her niece, and her smile was full of pearly white teeth.

"Hello Aya dear." Penny said in a sweet voice, a little scared to be as straight forward as Sam, but Aya took care of that, latching her arms around Penny's neck and hugging her to while holding the apple in her hand.  
"You know my mother wasn't joking when she wrote that you looked just like Aunt Ruby and nothing like her!" Aya laughed and threw herself back on the ground patting the spot next to her so that Penny could take the spot.

Her mother smiled at how easy Aya got along with Sam and Penny, but in a way she guessed that Aya always knew that they were watching over her and they were in her dreams. Aya was chatting nonstop, giving no one the chance to answer the questions that she asked.

"I wish you could see Stacie, she looks just like you and Ruby. She sort of has some of her father's looks though too. Her father is like the best, he is funny, easy going, and their wedding pictures were sooooo beautiful. Did you know that Stacie was named in your honor? Because you said that if you had a little girl you would want to name her Stacie." Aya took a pause to grabbed another apple and start on it quickly, before she started up again Penny asked her own question.  
"What is her middle name?"  
"Helena."  
"My middle name…" Penny tears escaped from behind her eyes, she was trying to keep them back. She missed her sister dearly and she only saw her niece Stacie from a far. Always afraid to talk to her in her dreams. She wasn't even sure if Stacie knew about her. "Does she know about me?"  
"Of course. Ruby told her everything about you, but for how you died. Stacie always says she wished she could have met you, she thinks you guys would get along wonderfully. She loves pink, probably more than you do!"

Penny laughed lightly, she just wishes she could have been alive for her niece's birth or her sister's wedding. Binky knowing what her older sister was thinking reached over and grabbed her hand. Penny smiled softly at her glad to have the time with her that she did, she knew that she was going to have to let Sam has his time with his forbidden love alone also.

"Sam, how can you love my mom the same if you know she's married and had me?" Aya had always wanted to know this, she also wanted to if Sam hadn't died when that bullet hit him if her mother would have picked him over her father.  
"The love I have for you mother comes to no end, it will live on forever." He kissed her mother lightly on the forehead, but no where near the lips. Aya wondered if that would be to much for he or her mother, or even both of them.  
"Aya I know you may be wondering what would have happened if Sam never died and I think you need to know the truth, I would have picked Sam. Your father might have still been my best friend or something close to that, but Sam was someone I knew I had to love and had to have." Her mother explained the whole time staring at her hand that was holding Sam's.  
"In a way I understand, I love Embry like that I swear I do. I've known him forever, he has always been there for me, even when I didn't see it. Now that I know how he feels about me and how I feel about him, I don't know what I would do without him!"  
"Don't let him go Aya, hold on to him forever." Her mother said letting go of Sam and grabbing her daughters hands in her own.

Binky didn't think of herself as a sleeping beauty, even if everyone else thought she was. She knew that Aya might not remember this right away when she woke up, but she would remember it sometime.

Binky also knew it was soon time to let Aya go back, it was almost time for her to wake. Aya knew to because she gazed wishfully at her dream place and back at the 3 people on front of her that she loved dearly and didn't want to leave.

"You must go Aya. You can't stay her past your time." Penny stood up as did Binky and Sam holding hands once again.  
"I'll see you guys all tomorrow night! BE HERE OR BE SQUARE!" Aya laughed and hugged each of them.

Then in a blink of an eye, just like she came she was gone. Penny soon left also saying she wanted to give Binky and Sam some time alone some more because Sam had something he needed to tell Binky.

They got out of the patch of wild flowers, that was their spot when Aya was with them, it didn't need to be said, it was just in the air. They walked back to the spot near the pond where they were before Aya had come.

Binky sat on the edge and placed her feet in the water, Sam did the same wrapping his arm around her waist and hummed softly.

"What is it that you needed to tell me Sam?"  
"Penny had another vision about Aya's powers." He looked off into the distant and wondered if he should really tell her this, wondered what she would do when she found out. Would she do what he hoped? Or would she tell him she wants to leave things as they are?  
"What is it Sam? I thought Aya had her power!"  
"She does, she just hasn't discovered it yet."  
"SAM TELL ME!"  
"Aya has the power to bring back the dead…"

_Sleeping beauty…  
__I want to wake up soon  
__It's been too long  
__We're missing you  
__We'll always be here when you do  
__I hope your gonna wake up…soon_

_

* * *

_

_**OH!  
**_**_WHAT DID YOU THINK???  
__REVIEW!_**

_**Song: Sleeping Beauty by: Hepburn**_

_**P.S. WHAT DO YOU THINK AYA SHOULD DO? BRING PENNY AND SAM BACK TO LIFE OR LEAVE THEM DEAD???**_


	16. Thoughts Before Me

**Hey there!**

**I really need to update my other two stories, but my friends at school are always yelling at me about this one.  
How I need to update right away because it's been like a month, when really it's only been a day or 3.  
HAHA! At least they like the story!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_So why should I take your hand when you can't promise happy endings?  
It's starting to get old  
That story yet untold  
Reflect before we walk into  
What we already know  
Won't be so easy_

Still standing in Forever 21, looking into Tammy's bright green eyes, I was horrified. I mean I grew up around vampires my whole life, but never one that drank human blood, what did that mean for Masen? Was he just one of her play toys before she killed him?

"I fell in love with Masen before I turned into a vampire, I didn't want him to be scared so I just, well, started drinking human blood. I thought it would be better than just forgetting about him." She messed with a hem of a skirt that was on the self in front of her.  
"How Long?"  
"Almost 3 months now…"  
"It's not to late to change."  
"And lose Masen?"  
"Masen knows about vampires."

She stopped playing with the hem of the skirt and turned to stare at me full on. I wondered how Masen never made the connection of her being a vampire, she had the looks, the speed, and the fact that she didn't eat, well that was a little far if he didn't.

"How does he know?"  
"My mother's book. Binky West, Truth about You and Me."  
"He read it?"  
"Since he was little."  
"So he knows, but that doesn't mean he will accept me."  
"You never know."

She nodded and looked at me with serious eyes, I didn't know what to do about the fact she didn't want me to tell Masen, but maybe in time she will tell him herself. I turned away from her gaze and looked at the front of the store. Some girls were staring at us with evil glares and I smiled and waved back which caused them to gasp and quickly leave the store.

"Why did you say Marcus Tammy?" I was still staring at anything that wasn't her, trying to keep my emotions in check, trying to keep the terror out of my voice that I got whenever I heard, said, or even thought of his name.  
"He is evil Aya, I think you know that already. But he thinks I'm some girl that goes to his school that knows nothing about him, but I've been following him, watching him, since I was a little girl. Aya if you didn't know he drinks human blood also, but it doesn't have the same affect on him that it does with other vampires, Aya he knows my mother made him that way, he just doesn't know I'm her daughter. He has to die Aya and you're the one that has to do it." She had my hands gripped into hers, my fingers were turning white she was squeezing them so hard. I let the skirt drop to the floor between us.  
"I'm scared."  
"There's a big fucking world out there. It's messy, and its chaotic, and it's never, it's never ever the thing you expect. It's okay to be scared, but you can't allow your fears to turn you into an asshole. Not when it comes to the people who you love, the people who need you Aya."  
"Why should I take your hand though when you can't promise me happy endings?"

I pulled my hands out of hers moving them so I could get some feeling back in them. I picked the skirt off the ground and walked towards the shirt section. I need my first day to school outfit, I knew that I should be worrying about that second, I should have been worrying about Marcus and what Tammy was telling me, but now I went straight over to the tank tops and began looking for the perfect black one.

Tammy came over to help, not saying anything, but I could feel her eyes looking at me every now and then. I hated how I could always tell when people where looking at me, it was just something that I never got use too.

After awhile I picked out a casual soft pintuck trimmed top. It had adjustable spaghetti straps and a double waist tie sash. It was tight on top and flowed on the bottom. I went to the counter and handed over the skirt and tank top, but before the lady could finish ringing the stuff out Tammy came over and put some jewelry on the counter.

She had picked out a black bubble ring, black contempo chandelier black earrings, a silver necklace with a metal chain that had a pendant hanging off that said Hope in large letters, another necklace that was one pink kind of thing that had a pendant hanging on it with a heart craved into it, a chained necklace with a black heart hanging off of it, another necklace with a heart also, but this had an open middle, and then lastly a grooved black bangle.

I looked at Tammy and lifted my eyebrows and then pointed my finger back to all the jewelry on the counter that the lady was now ringing up.

"What I wanted to give you options? Wait until you get to the shoes!"

I shook my head and handed the lady my credit card, we grabbed my bags and left. We walked down to the next store not really saying anything as we walked, we walked into the nearest shoe store. I got a pair of shiny black flats, black Pam T-Strap heels, a pair of soft black suede boots with a cuffed collar 3 inches high, and a pair of riding boots that in a scrunched design with a kitten heel in a camel color.

"I have a lot of shoes at home from my mom, since I wear the same size as her, so I just need a few dressy pairs." I dropped my bags as I remember my dream from the night before and a small smile came across my face as I bent down to collect my bags.  
"What was that all about?" Tammy said grabbing my shoe bags off the counter and stood over me.  
"I had this dream last night and my mom came to me in it, I meet Sam Off and my Aunt Penny." I said softly so that I was not over heard.  
"Wait is your mother dead?" Tammy asked with a look of shock on her face.  
"No. She is a sleeping beauty."  
"Sleeping beauty?"  
"She won't wake until her prince kisses her awake."  
"YOUR UNCLE?"  
"NO! My dad you loser." I laughed at her expression when I told her that it was my dad and not my uncle. "My uncle is the one that put her under the spell…"  
"So why doesn't your dad just kiss her awake? Isn't he there?" She was walking towards the food court, I hadn't notice that my stomach was rumbling.  
"No, he left awhile ago, my mother has become a different person, very different. He couldn't take it and he left saying that he wouldn't come back until he had the old her back. She couldn't handle the pain of my dad leaving and my Uncle did this favor for her. She feels no pain, she is happy with Sam and my Aunt…for now…"  
"Oh."  
"Shouldn't we call the guys?"  
"Yah. I'll do that right now."

She pulled out her cell and pushed a couple of things before lifting it to her ear. She grabbed my bags and the ones that she was already holding, asked for my keys, and when I gave them to her she took off, but was back in a couple of seconds still on her cell, but carried no bags.

"Alright. We'll wait. Love you bye." Tammy clicked her phone shut and dropped it into her purse. "They are on their way and here are your keys. I put the bags in the car. Not that we are done shopping yet."  
"Alright. Sounds good."

We were standing there not talking about anything, I was fine with the fact that Tammy was a vampire, but I wasn't fine with the fact that she was type my Uncle and mother fought to kill. The ones that drank human blood, killing others to stay alive.

"Listen, I know this whole drinking blood thing bothers you. But don't act this way when the guys come up. I mean they saw how we acted before they left, we got along right away, became fast friends. I just want to tell Masen myself, but not today. So please Aya."  
"That's not what is bothering me… Something happened before I came here."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"When we were at the school, when the guys were getting signed up I stayed in the car. Then Marcus came and I got out to talk to him, he told me that he wants me in they way he couldn't have my mother, he said he isn't scared to kill those that are in the way. That's Embry Tammy, my Embry. I don't know what I would do if he died…"  
"This all happened today?"  
"Yes."  
"Wait you don't know your power Aya?"  
"Yes I have the power to know the past of anything or anyone. I'm a know it all."  
"Not that one… the one where you can…"

"AYA!" I turned to see Embry walking towards me with a big silly grin on his face. When he got close enough he wrapped me into his arms and picked me up off the ground kissing me softly on the lips.  
"STOP IT YOU TWO I SAW ENOUGH OF THAT THIS MORNING!" Edward said sticking his finger down his throat and pretending to gag.  
"Shut up man!" Embry shoved Edward who stumbled before he regained his balance and glared at Embry.

I turned back to Tammy who was talking to Masen, who was looking confused. He turned towards me and then back to Tammy, then he ripped free of Tammy and stormed towards the exit.

"I told him…I'll be right back."  
"Oh. Alright."

I watched as Tammy ran after Masen and grabbed his arm making him stop by no doubt using her strength. I turned towards the guys that were watching the scene with interest. I took Embry's hand and pushed Edward forward.

"Come on, it's none of our business."  
"What's going on?" Edward asked already turning away and walked towards the Taco Bell section of the food court.  
"Tammy is a vampire."  
"But that means…" Embry said looking over his shoulder back at Tammy and Masen who were now sitting down turned towards each other, Tammy holding one of his hands.  
"Yes, she drinks human blood."  
"Wow."  
"Yah… Lets get some food and wait to see if they fix things out."  
"Whatever you say."

We all got Tacos from Taco Bell, sat down and ate, while waiting to see if Tammy and Masen would come back or leave. We were just drinking our drinks when they walked up holding hands. Tammy looked slightly happy and a little grim, Masen just looked happy that he knew the truth.

"I'm going to go get a burger from Burger King." He walked off and left Tammy with us, she sat down next to me and pressed her hand to her cheek.  
"What happened?"  
"I told him everything, even about Marcus. He said that he understood my life is in danger if Marcus knew that I was a vampire, but that he couldn't be with me if I drank human blood, even if it was murders, rapist, and thief's blood. So I'm giving up human blood for Masen."  
"Wow."

I hugged her and she hugged me back furiously. I rubbed small circles into her back knowing that she was proud of herself for what she was going to do, but she was also scared.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you." I whispered into her ear.  
"I know you will."

She pulled away and breathed deeply, letting a smile form onto her beautiful face.

"Do you want to go shopping while they wait for Masen and go do whatever they do while at the mall?"  
"Yah lets go."

I kissed Embry, said good bye to Edward, threw away my trash, and went to go finish shopping with Tammy. As we walked away I looked back at Tammy, she had said something earlier about my power and how it wasn't my only power.

"Tammy earlier you were getting ready to tell me something about my power?" She stopped and turned towards me, she had a poker face on, and I had no idea what she was thinking.  
"Aya, forget about it. I'm not going to be the one to tell you, that's your mothers job."  
"Tammy you…"  
"No Aya!" Her voice was stern and the tone made me shut up right away and not push the subject any father.

But the thought was there, I couldn't get the idea of having a power that I had no idea about out of my head. It was there slowly eating away at my mind. I knew not to ask Tammy about it again, she would just become angry.

The rest of the time at the mall I bought some tunics and tights, along with some new earrings from a store called Claire's and a very pretty green hat and a black one. Tammy called it a "pimp" hat.

We exchanged cell numbers and then went to meet up with the boys, she was talking quickly about school and the kids there. Who I should stay away from and who made the best, best friend. I already knew Tammy would be my best friend, she actually understood me, she understood the outlook I had one the human life and my soon to be life.

"There are the boys. Come on." She ran ahead of me with a lightness in her step, she flung into Masen's arms like she hadn't seen him in years. I walked slowly towards Embry circling his large waist with my arms.

I smiled with content as his warm arms circled me back, then the smile faded when I realized this was our last year to hold each other with warm arms, with beating hearts, and human bodies, that was if I could keep Embry alive and safe from Marcus.

"Ready to go love?" He asked me softly as he kissed my forehead.  
"Yes, I'm really tired." I knew the voice didn't match with the mood I was supposed to be in, but instead of asking me why Embry just nodded and began to walk towards the doors.

We said good-bye to Tammy and Masen before walking towards the car, where Edward was waiting. Tammy looked at me before walking away and smiled, I returned the smile as best as I could, she came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, but it's really not my place to tell you the secrets of your future or your family. If your mom wants to tell you she will. But lets meet tomorrow at your house and we will all go to the school together. I mean me and Masen will be labeled so cool for already being friends with the hott new kids. They will all be jealous."  
"Alright. I understand. Can't wait!" I added as much happiness as I could in my reply and then unwound my arms from Tammy and walked to my car.

I didn't talk all that much on the way home, I could tell Embry was worried, but knew not to bother me so he talked to Edward about the new games.

When we got home I told them that I was going to take a nap and to wake me up in 3 hours so I could make dinner, Embry told me okay and that they were just going to play their new games for awhile. He kissed me on the lips and helped me carry my bags upstairs and set them on my floor for now.

I kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed, my eyes shut right away and it seemed like it was only seconds before I found myself running to find my mother.

_And I would walk so much further just to know I'm doing here_  
_And there's no end to what I'd give to know what you meant when you said  
__How can I feel alive when we can't help but break our back just to survive?  
__Is this another time we can't control our lives?_

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE LONG TIME NO UPDATE THING!  
****SONG: Thoughts Before Me BY: Amber Pacific**

**REVIEW!!**


	17. Colors

**Ugh, sorry about the no update thing once again, it feels like its been forever**

**Ugh, sorry about the no update thing once again, it feels like its been forever. But I've been stressed and really confused lately, I have some guy issues going on right now.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_And so , we just hold on Just hold on_  
_And here with you  
__Under these colors  
__I'll stay with you  
__There is no other  
__We share a name  
__We share a wonder  
__And on the roads ahead, we'll keep going further_

"Aya, babe come on you have a little over an hour before Tammy and Masen get here, you need to get up and get ready." Embry kissed my cheek and watched as I opened my eyes slightly and groaned . I was still in my clothes from the day before.  
"Why didn't you wake me? I was supposed to make you guys dinner!" I swung my legs of the bed and placed them on the floor, Embry started to sift on his feet and looked worried "I'm not mad I just want to know what you guys ate."  
"Frozen pizza, we do know how to take care of ourselves you know, we are men."

I laughed and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I stood there a couple of minutes trying to think of what I had dreamed about and what my mother had told me, but I couldn't remember again. I knew I would remember later that day, but I really wanted to remember right then and there so I could think about it.

When the water was hott I peeled off my clothes and stepped in. I stood there for a couple of minutes just letting the hott water soak my body and relax my muscles. I rubbed my shampoo in my hair and let it sit there while I shaved my legs. After I raised out my hair, I turned off the shower and stepped out while wrapping the towel around my body.

Embry was down stairs with Edward I could hear them doing something in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a pile of clothes that was sitting on my desk.

_Aya,  
__Tammy came by last night washed all of the clothes, she said it would be sort of gross to just buy the clothes and then not wash them before wearing them, since we don't know who tried them on or something. Plus she said they fit better when you do this. So I set them here because I knew that you wanted to wear this outfit.  
__Love you,  
__Embry._

I smiled and picked up the skirt and tank top and laid them on the bed. I walked over to the dresser first and pulled on some underwear and a bra. I quickly pulled on the skirt and the tank top before walking over to the line of shoes that I had bought yesterday. I picked the shiny black flats and pulled them on one by one while hopping towards my desk where all the jewelry was laid out.

I stood there and finally picked out the earrings, the bubble ring, and the necklace with the chain and solid black heart hanging off it. I toweled dried my hair so it turned out sort of wavy, I put on some quick make up and ran downstairs.

Edward was sitting at the table eating what looked like eggs. He was wearing a tight green shirt that had American Eagles in white letters going across his chest, black jeans that were sort of loose, and new black converse. His dark brown hair was messy, but in a very stylish way. He smiled at me and finished eating his eggs.

I walked towards Embry who turned around with 2 plates in his hands, he handed one to me kissing me at the same time before grabbing 2 glasses of orange juice and leading the way to the table. He was wearing a tight creamed color shirt with a black zip up hoodie over it, his light blue jeans hugged him nicely, I couldn't help but stare, he also was wearing a new pair of black converse. Embry had pulled his long black hair back in a sort of pony tail, it seemed longer than it did last time I really looked at it.

I sat down and started eating the eggs, they were really good, scrambled, fluffy, and had some kind of really good taste. There was also hash browns which were cooked to a perfect brown and bacon that was a cooked to a very good crisp.

"Who made this? Its awesome!" I asked shoving another fork full of eggs into my mouth.  
"It was all Embry, he was up and ready before I even woke up." Edward carrying his empty plate to the sink. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."  
"Babe, you did really good! I think I'll let you cook me breakfast for now on." I leaned over and kissed Embry lightly on the cheek.  
"I've always loved cooking, I spent a lot of time in the kitchen back home."

I smiled and finished eating, after I was done I ran upstairs quickly and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my purse and went back downstairs to wait for Tammy and Masen to show. When I got back downstairs Edward was standing there looking at the wall at a picture of Aunt Ruby and Aunt Penny.

"She looks a lot like them doesn't she?" I asked quietly knowing he was thinking about Stacie.  
"I miss her, you know? She was always there, so close. I've loved her since I was little, just being away from her is so weird. Knowing that we aren't a couple anymore just makes me jumpy." He said quietly not looking at me. I walked towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"No matter what she loves you. You'll see that when she comes here. You will."

He smiled and nodded before walking into the living room and picking up my mother's book. I watched him for a little bit before I felt Embry wrap his arms around me and pull me to him. I sighed and closed my eyes, I loved the heat of his body on mine.

"Did I tell you that I love you this morning?"  
"No, but I love you too." I laughed and he kissed the top of my head before answering the door when the door bell went off. When he did Tammy came running in carrying what looked like bags.  
"We totally forgot to get you book bags and school supplies, these are very important."

She handed me a green bag that she called a messengers bag, it was filled with notebooks, pencils, pens, and a whole bunch of other stuff. She handed Embry a red one and Edward a black one.

"Thanks Tammy. Where's Masen?"  
"Waiting in the car, we are going to have to drive separate, his truck won't fit all of us."  
"Alright, I just hope I don't get in trouble, I still haven't gone and got my license yet."  
"well we will have to fix that this week. Seriously you do not want to get caught driving around with out one."

I laughed and we all followed Tammy out the door, Masen waved from the truck, but didn't get out. I climbed into the Bug and waited until Edward got in the back and Embry got in the front and closed the door. I followed Tammy and Masen to the school, my stomach filled with butterflies, and my palms began to sweat. I've always been used to being around people who had to like me because of who my parents were. Now I was somewhere where they didn't have to like me, they didn't even have to talk to me.

When Masen pulled into the parking lot and parked at the back I pulled in next to him and turned off the car.

"Aya calm down, it isn't going to be that bad." Embry said leaning over and kissing me on the check. I took a few deep breaths and got out after him. Edward and Embry were standing at the back of the car waiting for me with Tammy and Masen. I walked over and grabbed Embry's hand, he pulled it away and wrapped it around my waist. "I want everyone to know whose girl you are."  
"They'll know I'm yours no matter what Embry DeGray."

He laughed and kissed me on the top of the head, there were already some people looking at us with curious looks on their faces. Tammy smiled at me with a "told you so" look clear on her face. I laughed and began to walk towards the front doors.

"We need to go to the office to get your schedules." Masen said wrapping his arms around Tammy from behind, I smiled when she giggled.  
"Alright."

I smiled at all the people who stared at us, they mostly stared at Edward, and he was walking next to Embry looking straight ahead when a girl didn't look at him. When they did he looked their way and smiled a certain way that always made them blush. There was just something about him that screamed out single, and Edward was using it to his advantage.

We walked through the doors and went straight to the office, when we walked in the lady behind the desk wasn't the same one that we had meet before, she took a quick in take of breathe when we walked in and stopped in front of her.

"We need our schedules, we're the 3 new kids." I said sweetly with a smile on my face.  
"Sure…" She slowly moved her eyes off of Edward who was staring off into space behind me. "Here you go, Edward and Embry DeGray and Aya West?"  
"Yah that's us." I grabbed the schedules and handed them to Edward and Embry.  
"Who do you have for homeroom Em?" I said looking down at my card and saw that I had a teacher named Mr. McClure.  
"I have Mr. Way." Embry said in a defeated voice, my heart quickened when I heard that he didn't have the same first class as me. "Eddie?"  
"I have Miss Rollins."

We all looked at each other, none of us had the same class, when we compared the rest of our schedules we saw that we only had Geometry and lunch together. We went to our lockers, Edward was first, Embry was second, then there was me, way down the hallway from them. I opened my locker and loaded my things into it. I grabbed a pencil, pen, and a notebook and started down the hall looking for my classroom.

When I walked in there was a young looking male teacher standing in the front of the room. He had long brown curly hair, glasses, and a nice smile. I walked to the back of the room and sat down not looking at anyone. I heard someone sit down next to me, but still didn't look up until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey honey, I'm Tim, who are you?" I looked up at the guy sitting next to me, he had short brown hair with blonde highlights, glasses, and a very nice smile.  
"Aya. New girl."  
"OH MY GOD! Are you the girl that came in with those two yummy looking guys?" He said grabbing my arm and squeezing it. "If you didn't know I'm gay."  
"Yah I could tell. Yes, they're my best friends, Edward and Embry, Embry is my boyfriend and he is the bigger looking one."  
"Oh the little one is the yummiest, but I think that's just because his body is screaming out SINGLE! How old is he?"  
"16."  
"Oh dear, that will be a problem, I'm so not going to jail over a hott guy. Sorry sweetheart." I laughed and smiled at my new friend.  
"That's fine, I'm sure he will get over the blow."  
"So he is gay?"  
"No he left a girl he loved back home."  
"Where is home?"  
"England."

A look of amazement came across his face after I said England, but when he opened his mouth to say something the bell rang and Mr. McClure told the class to be quiet.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the new school year. We have a new student this year, so I would like to ask Miss West to come up front and tell us about herself."

Everyone turned towards me and looked at me, I could hear some guys a couple of rows over say that they could totally get in my pants by the end of the year. I rolled my eyes and got up and started to the front of the room. I saw some evil glares from girls when their boyfriends stopped listening to them to watch me walk up front.

"Well my name is Aya West, I moved here with my godmother and her two sons. I used to live in England in a small village where everyone knew everyone and they all treated me like a princess because of who my mother and uncle are. Umm, I'm 16 and this is my first year ever in the United States."  
"Any questions for the new girl?" Mr. McClure said from behind me. A lot of hands shot up and I smiled, this should be fun. "Mr. Mac you can ask the first one."

A boy with short blonde hair and bright green eyes looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and saw the girl behind him give me the death stare.

"Those two boys you came with today, what's their names? Is the big one going to play football?"  
"Their name's are Edward and Embry, Embry is the bigger one with long black hair and he might play if he thinks the team is rough enough. Edward is more of…I don't really know."  
"Miss Lenny." Mr. McClure pointed to the girl in the back that had purple and black hair.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like TinkerBell from Peter Pan?" I laughed.  
"Actually my family back home calls me Tinker."  
"Mr. Marty."  
"Who are your parents?"  
"Uh, well my dad and mom both went here. My dad's name is Denny West…"  
"NO WAY! He was like the best basketball player ever! I thought he died!"  
"No, he went to England to be with his mom and my mom went with him."  
"Well class I think that's enough questions for today. Lets get started about this years rules."

I walked back to my seat and sat down and opened my notebook. I picked up my pencil and began to drawl Embry. I had half of it done when the bell rang, I picked up my stuff and walked out of the classroom. I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had French 1 next with Mr. McClure. I shut my locker and turned around to see Embry standing behind me.

"I really hate not having any classes with you." He said with a frown, he kissed my forehead and put his arm around me, I saw all the evil glares he got from the guys.  
"I think you should go out for football."  
"I was thinking about it actually."  
"Hey guys!" Edward walked up and high fived Embry. "This totally sucks, I want more classes with you guys."  
"Tell me about it."

We talked a few more minutes before separating and going to our classes. The rest of the day went by slowly, the clock never seemed to move. I was always looking at the hands and they always seemed to be in the same place. By lunch time I was so happy to be able to sit with Embry, Edward, Tammy, and Masen, I dumped everything in my locker and took off running to Embry's locker.

He was there waiting for me leaning against his locker, looking like a male model. I hugged him and we started for the cafeteria. We got in line and both got sandwiches, diet coke, and an apple. He got red and I got green. We saw Tammy, Masen, and Edward in the back sitting at a table that seemed to be away from everyone else's. When we sat down everyone looked at me with a grim expression.

"What's up guys? What's with the sad looks?"

But they didn't have to tell me because right then my Uncle Luc came running through the doors and straight towards me with worst news ever.

_And all the struggles and honorable mentions  
__That pave our history  
__Well all of my attention  
__Is here surrounding you  
__I forget all that has used me, bruised me  
__Rolling on through._

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I have some things I'm going through and all that. Do you want the dream world so you know what Binky said to Aya or the Kingdom, or do you want both? It will just be a long chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**Song: Colors By: The Rocket Summer ( I LOOOVEEE him.)**


	18. We've Got The Rain On Our Side

**So hello. The normal font is the kingdom. _The italic font is the dream world. _**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Keep me, here up on top of the mountains,  
__Far away from all distress, far away from all distress,  
__Save me, free me from all these distractions,  
__Violence filled interactions, save me,  
__But keep me awake_

The days were going slow at the castle, no one really said much, and the house seemed to be quiet without the laughter of all the teenagers. Stacie and Quil were the only ones left and they mostly kept to themselves. Sometimes they hung out in the other's room, but most of the time you just didn't see them.

_Aya entered her dream world quickly, but didn't take the time like she usually did to look around at the beautiful surroundings. Instead she picked up her long white dress and started to run towards her and her mother's spot, she was there waiting with a basket of wildflowers already picked. But when she saw Aya's face she shoved away the flowers and pulled her daughter down next to her._

Leofrick was confused about how is daughter was acting, his wife spent most of her time in the Queen's chambers. Most of the time she sat there and read a book out loud hoping that no matter what the Queen would hear her. Leofrick didn't know the full strength of the spell that Luc put on her, but he was sure the Queen could hear nothing.

_Sam watched from a distance at Aya and Binky, it seemed Aya knew that her mother wasn't telling her something and she wanted to know right then and there. Sam closed his eyes, something wasn't right back in the real world, the alive world. Something was going horribly wrong and Binky was in the middle of it, but Aya was at fault. _

Arabelle was getting bigger, her belly starting to take on the full round looks, everyone knew for sure now. She was sitting by her bedroom window watching the rain fall, it had been raining a lot lately, the flowers looked beautiful. Walter came in sat behind her, placing his hands on her swollen belly.

"My dear, how are you feeling on this rainy day?"  
"Wonderful, if I wasn't pregnant I would go walk through the gardens I love to do that when it rains, the flowers seem more alive that way."  
"Yes, I know. That's how I first met you, I was walking in your father's garden because he thought you were a thief moving towards his shed to steal his builder tools. But when I walked up you were in that loose blue dress, no coat, no shoes, your hair was plastered to your face, and your gold eyes were like the sun. I fell in love with you that day."  
"I remember you ran away from me and asked my father for my hand."  
"He said, 'It's her choice lad, I promised her I would never make her marry someone she did not love'."  
"He came to me and I told him, 'That fellow in the garden? Book the church papa, I will marry that one."

"_Sam, do you feel it?" Penny asked from behind him, she looked worried and anxious.  
_"_Yes something isn't right, something is going wrong. No one can tell."  
_"_Do you think we should tell them?" Sam ripped a piece of bark of the tree he was leaning against and started to tear it into smaller pieces, while looking still at Binky and Aya. The scene was different now, Aya looked shocked and scared, Binky was trying to look understanding. "She is telling her isn't she?"  
_"_I think so, but I think Aya came here already knowing about the power, just not what it was."  
_"_Do you think she will bring us back?" Sam turned to her with stony eyes, he knew what he had to do, and he knew what he had to say.  
_"_Tell Binky I'm sorry and that I love her." Then he turned and walked out of their lives forever._

Stacie shut Quil's door quickly behind her trying to keep the front of her grown shut, she knew what she was doing was too stupid for words, what she was doing was wrong. She ran to her room, slipping her slippers off half way so she could run faster, she didn't want her mother to see her like this. She knew her hair was a mess and she was sweaty, her breathing was still uneven. She slammed her door hard behind her and slid down to the floor letting the tears fall that she had been fighting back since Edward left.

_Aya stared at her mother in surprise, her mother knew all about this new power of her's, but yet wouldn't tell her what it was all about, wouldn't tell her why it was she wouldn't tell her. _

"_Aya honey, you have to understand that this is difficult for me too, I want to tell you I really do, but it's the fact that I don't know what you would do this new found power."  
_"_Mother, you can trust me, I'm not going to go chasing silly dreams with this power, if its really as strong as you say it is, then I'll get training."  
_"_This power can not be trained Aya, it's the most powerful power that I have ever heard of, my power may be strong, but not as strong as yours."  
_"_I know all about your power Mother, but whatever my power is it can't be more powerful than yours and uncle's."  
_"_No it's not, but its pretty close." _

Isabel was having trouble thinking, she kept messing up on her sewing, her mind was jumbled and her head was aching. She set down the dress she was working on and looked at her sore fingers, she had buried herself in work since Edward left, she didn't want to think about how empty the castle was, she didn't want to think about the fact that her son was across the world from her.

"Iz?" Her turned towards the sound of her husband's voice, Hadrian was standing by the bed looking at her with sad eyes, she hadn't spoken much since they left Edward in American.  
"Yes Hadrian?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"Of course." She sighed and stood up walking towards him, she had to crane her neck to look at him, she had always loved him for his height.  
"My dear, you can't be sad forever, Edward is a big boy, he can take care of himself. He learned a lot from both of us, and know that Aya would never let something happen to him." He gently took a piece of loose hair and pushed it so that it was behind her ear, she stood on her tip toes and he bent down and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

_Penny watched Sam walk away and fade, she suppressed a sob, Sam was her only friend, she knew that she had her sister her with her now, but Sam was the only one that understood what it felt like to be dead. She turned back to her sister and niece and waited for the perfect time to go to them. Aya was waving her hands in the air and Binky was simply looking at her, Penny gasped when Binky turned and meet eyes with her. Penny knew that she had to go to them now, it was time to tell Aya and Binky wanted her there. She just didn't understand how to tell Binky about Sam crossing over._

Quil picked up his undergarments and started to pull them on. He then pulled on his pants and his tunic, he was thinking about Stacie's soft skin, they had started this soon after Edward left, but they both knew that there was no feelings between them. He was doing it because Stacie's skin was as soft as Aya's, Stacie had the same blood as Aya. Stacie did it to fill the space Edward had left behind. Quil walked over to his closet and pulled on his boots. He then grabbed his cap pulling it on his head and walked out of his room and out of the castle without anyone seeing him leave.

_Aya watched as Penny walked over, she knew her mother was getting ready to tell her, but for some odd reason she wanted Penny there. Aya moved and shifted, this dress wasn't the one she was used to, it was to long, to white, she loved her small green dress.  
_"_Have you told her?"  
_"_I'm getting ready to, but I need you here. It's up to her what she does after she finds out." Her mother said still staring at Aya, but talking to Penny. Aya's heart hammered in her chest.  
_"_Alright, I understand." Penny said as she sat down next to Aya, Binky knew what she wanted, but it was the fact that Binky had no control over what Aya decided to do.  
__Binky reached forward and took her daughter's hands into hers.  
_"_Honey, you must understand that this power needs to be thought about before using it." Binky closed her eyes and then reopened them, she had tears behind the lids. "Binky, you have the power to bring back the dead no matter how long they have been dead."_

Luc sat quietly in the dinning room sipping a goblet of lion's blood mixed with vodka, he did this a lot, drank himself away. No one tried to stop him, but the gave him long serious looks whenever he poured himself a new glass. Luc had never been a drinker, even as a teenager when he went into his rebel said just before his 17th birthday. He drained the last of his drink and stood, he wobbled a little bit before straightening up and making his way to the bar, but before he could pour himself another glass his goblet was yanked out his hand and throw across the dinning room.

_Aya stared at her mother with such surprise Binky had to laugh, Penny also started laughing, but Aya did not, for she had no idea what to think. She had a power that seemed impossible to have, bringing people back to life? It seemed like a joke to her, but she knew it wasn't. She knew deep in inside that this would never be a joke. She turned to her Aunt Penny, the Aunt she never grew up with by her side, she knew that with this power she could change all of that, make it so that Penny would always be there. So silently she grabbed her Aunt's hands and tried this new power._

Ruby stared at her drunk brother, he smelled of vodka and blood, lion's blood, Binky's favorite. He stared at her in such great shock, she felt like slapping him across the face, maybe that would sober him up, she thought with bitterness. He had been drunk every day since he put Binky into her sleep, she had let it go, but not anymore, she lost two sisters, she wasn't going to lose her brother too.  
"You. Can't. Do. That." He slurred his words and tried to walk around her. "I'm. The. King. BEG FOR MY FORGIVENESS!" he screamed reaching for another goblet.  
"You stupid bastard." Ruby said as she swiped her arm across the counter knocking all of the remaining goblets to the floor, the sound of crashing glass echoed through the room.  
"ooooh, you're going to have to pay for those!"

_A bright light surrounded Penny and Aya, Binky brought her arm up to shield her eyes, when she brought it down they were gone. _

Leofrick ran to the dinning room at the sound of more than one glass breaking, when he got there he found his drunk brother in law and his very angry wife screaming at each other. He walked over to them and yanked them away from each other, he was sick of the fighting, he was sick of smelling nothing, but vodka off the king and he was sick of his wife sitting in the Queen's chamber reading to her when she knew that she couldn't hear her.

_When Aya opened her eyes she screamed, for right in front of her eyes there was a skeleton, not just any skeleton, but her Aunt Penny, she was in the ground, in a coffin, with her dead Aunt. She started to panic and started to hit the lid, she knew that there was no luck in doing this, no one would hear her. She tried to calm her breathing and tell herself that she had something she needed to do. She reached over and grabbed her dead Aunt's hands._

Arabelle walked to the Queen's chambers, she knew Ruby left for she could her and the king's screams coming from the dinning room, she opened the doors quickly and slipped inside with her back facing the bed, she didn't want anyone to know she was in here, she didn't want anyone to know that she came in here to talk to Binky. When she turned she only let out one scream before she saw a flash of white, felt the fire in her stomach, and before her world went black.

_Nothing happened for awhile, but slowly she started to see the changes in her Aunt's body, the golden hair she always knew from her Aunt Ruby slowly grew, the skin slowly started to cover the old bones, when it started on the fingers Aya had to fight herself not to let go. To Aya it felt like hours before her Aunt finally took a gasp of air._

Walter heard his wife's scream from the fight room, he was waiting for Quil to show for their regular sword match. He took of running for the Queen's room, but when he opened the door he wished that someone else had got there first.

_Penny couldn't believe what was happening, she couldn't believe she was alive. She turned her face towards a crying Aya, she smiled and began to dig them out of their hole before Aya used the rest of the air that was left in the coffin._

The others came quickly, they ran as fast as they could, but froze in their tracks at the sight of Walter clutching his dead wife and the empty bed where the Queen should have been.

_Finally Penny as able to break through the top of the grave, she breathed the fresh air and reached down to pull Aya up. Her niece smiled at her before passing out in her arms. Penny laughed and set her down on the grass, she quickly filled the hole she had dug and picked her back up. She ran towards the house quickly, she climbed up a tree she knew was close to her room. She could hear the boys downstairs messing around when she snuck into Aya's room, Penny gently placed Aya on the bed and kissed her forehead, she knew that she would remember nothing tomorrow. _

It was 6 hours later and Walter was still in his room with his wife clutched in his arms, his terrible cries could be heard through the kingdom. They didn't know how someone got in and stole the Queen's body, they didn't even know who would do it.  
"We need to find out who would do this, Arabelle…" Isabel began, but stopped, she couldn't finish her sentence, thinking of Arabelle hurt.  
Everyone looked up at her and waited, but when she gave no sign of finishing they looked back down at their glasses of leopard blood and vodka, the King was the only one drinking plain blood, he blamed himself for this. When it seemed like the silence was going to kill them there was a sound from the front room and the sound of feet running. Ruby stood quickly, she knew the scent coming towards hers she had been waiting for the scent for the last 16 years.

_Penny was climbing down the tree when the vision hit her, the vision of Binky being stolen and a lady named Arabelle being killed, she saw the screams of her sister and the others, she knew she had to get to England. When she jumped to the ground she ran into May who smiled and said. "I can help you get there." _

Ruby rushed to her sister, they embraced with grabbing hugs and kisses to the cheeks, and Luc saw with amazement who this was and ran to them.

"LUC! MY BABY BROTHER!" Penny screamed throwing her arms around him, he picked her up and spun her around, and he couldn't believe it. He sat her down and looked at her with a goofy smile on his face.  
"How? How are you here?" He asked.  
"Luc you need to go get Aya right away, her power, her power can change all of this." She said quickly, grabbing his hands so hard that if he was human they would break.  
"What power?"  
"The power to bring back the dead."

_Cause the roads that we take can confine us or set us free,  
__Make your path, don't you break, Just need to get away,  
__And you've been so tied up with your life take a break from it,  
__Or you won't last_

* * *

**OH! Such a chapter, took me forever to write. But anyway who wants a story about Luc after this one? I mean I'm thinking about starting it now so that after I'm done with this story I can start on that one right away.**

**SONG: We've Got The Rain On Our Side BY: The Scene Aesthetic (LOVE THEM)**

**REVIEW!!**


	19. The Sharpest Lives

Hey everyone!  
Long time no write, writer's block REALLY sucks.  
But I burrowed my friends My Chemical Romance CD and now I'm just all like LET'S WRITE!  
Haha.  
Hope you love it dears!

* * *

_Give me a shot to remember  
__And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
__The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
__A light to burn all the empires  
__So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
__In love with all of these vampires  
__So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

My heart started to beat faster and faster with each step my Uncle got closer to me. I looked at Embry and Edward, Embry looked just as shocked as I. Edward was just staring at me, _does he know what this is about? _I asked myself, Tammy and Masen were staring at my Uncle with confusion written on their faces.

My Uncle made his way quickly to me ignoring all the girl's lusty stares. I gagged, I've never seen so many girls check out my Uncle. He was a single man and I never really thought he would change. It was like he was meant to be single, but sometimes when he didn't see you looking you saw the sadness in his eyes, he craved to be loved by another that wasn't a sister or niece. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when my Uncle stopped in front of me and pulled me out of my chair.

"Aya you and the others must come with me back to the Kingdom, you are needed." His voice was hurried and his eyes were darting in all ways.  
"What's going on? Why are you here?" I asked trying to free my upper arm that he had trapped in this hand.  
"There is no time to explain, come Embry, Edward." They shot up out of their seats like they were on fire.

We quickly moved towards the doors, I turned around and mouthed to Tammy that I would call her later, she nodded and waved good-bye. We got out to the empty hallway and kept going.

"Uncle Luc can't you just take us now no one is looking." It was true, the hallway was empty like a ghost town, yet my Uncle was leading us down the hallway towards a class room.  
"There is someone we need help from." He said turning around another corner and going towards a classroom that I knew was Embry's homeroom teachers classroom.

Uncle Luc didn't bother to knock on the door before rushing in. We all stopped in our tracks as we watched Mr. Way detangle himself from Miss Rollins. A deep blush began to rush into the female teacher's face. Miss Rollins was the English teacher, she was my mother's height with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, black square frame glass, and a taste for black clothing.

Mr. Way was one of the best looking teachers in the school, he was thirty-one years old, but didn't look a day over eighteen. He had medium length black hair that was cut in a certain style where it swiped to the side and stopped right above his eyes **(You guys can't deny that Gerard Way is very SEXY! I'll have my favorite picture of him in my profile). **He had a boyish looking face and bright green eyes that had a secretive look to them.

He like Miss Rollins had a very big taste for black clothing, but his included a lot of red also. At this moment he was wearing a black button up shirt with the two top buttons undone on top, black slacks, and to top it off beat up old black converse. His skin was pale with a ghostly look.

"Hello Luc, I would like you to meet my fiancée Jade Rollins." His voice was musical in a way. No wonder the girls swooned every time he talked in class.  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Rollins." My Uncle said in a very polite way.  
"Nice to meet you also." Miss Rollins said as she grabbed at her tank top trying to straighten it out. She was wearing a black silky tank top, a knee length black skirt, and black 3 inch high heels, even with those on she only came up to Mr. Way's eyes.  
"We need your help Gerard I need to get them to the castle, but I can't take all of them at the same time." My Uncle had let go of my upper arm and was now holding my hand tight enough to show me that he wasn't letting go anytime soon.  
"Alright. Is there something going on in the Kingdom?" Gerard said as he went over to the closet and reached in the very back taking out a Vampire Sword belt with the sword hanging off of it, he snapped it around his waist and walked back over to us.  
"We have a problem, yes." My mouth was still hanging open from the fact that one my teachers was a vampire, but not just that a vampire guard.  
"Yes Princess Aya I'm a guard, I was sent here to watch over you and the others well holding off on my touring." He said while laughing at my expression.  
"Touring?" I asked very confused.  
"I'm not just a music teacher, I'm in a band." He said kissing Miss Rollins on the forehead and wrapping his arm around her.  
"A band? Are you like famous? Doesn't everyone bug you about it since like your famous?" I was confused.  
"My band is called My Chemical Romance, MCR for short. Yes I guess you could say I'm famous, but my power is tricking the mind, everyone here just thinks I'm a regular teacher." He explained with a smile on his face, it lit up his boyish face even more than his eyes did.

My Uncle explained that we had no time for any more questions that we must leave at that second. Gerard kissed Jade good bye and told her that he would be home later if he could. He took Embry and Edward while my Uncle got me. I closed my eyes and felt the familiar feeling of floating.

When the feeling stopped my ears were filled with a horrible sound, it sounded like a dieing animal. After a few moments I realized that it was no animal, but a person, a man to be exact.

"Come there is no time to waste." My Uncle said hurrying us towards the sitting room beside my parent's room.

We burst through the door and stopped, everyone was there with sad expressions on their faces. Aunt Ruby was being held by Uncle Leofrick, Isabel was wrapped in Hadrian's arms, Edward rushed to them and they all gathered in a family hug.

"Where are my parents?" Embry asked from beside me, I looked at him and saw the worried expression that was printed on his face.

No one said anything, I took off towards Arabelle and Walter's room with Embry right behind me. When we got to their bedroom we rushed into the room, there sitting on the bed was a deranged Walter with a dead Arabelle in his arms. Quil was no where to be seen. Embry let out a scream and rushed to his father.

I stood there shocked for a few seconds before everything came rushing back to me, the dream, my aunt, and my new power. I rushed towards them and tried taking Arabelle out of Walter's arms. He growled and slapped me. I didn't let it stop me.

"WALTER LET GO! I CAN HELP!" I said screaming trying again to take Arabelle away from him.  
"NO! GO AWAY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF YOUR FAULT!" He screamed at me, I tried not to wince at the words, but I failed miserably.

Leofrick, Uncle Luc, and Hadrian came in the room and dragged Walter off the bed and away from Arabelle. I jumped on the bed and sat down beside Arabelle, I picked up her hands like I did with my Aunt and closed my eyes.

At first I didn't think it was working, then feeling of power began to course through my body as the sounds around me began to fade out. Slowly Arabelle began to take on her vampire form. I wasn't sure how long it took, but as soon as she took her first gasps of air I let go and fell backwards on the bed as everything went black.

--2 hours later--

My head pounded and there was an annoying ringing in my arms, but the best thing was feeling the familiar arms holding me. I slowly opened my eyes to a tired looking Embry and a grateful looking Arabelle and Walter.

As soon as Walter saw my eyes open he picked me up out of Embry's arms and spun me around and around. My world blurred together and felt like my stomach was in my throat.

"WALTER! GENTLY!" Arabelle screamed, Walter stopped spinning and gently set me back down, everything was still spinning and I was fighting the urge to get sick.  
"I'm alright…what happened?" I asked looking up at Arabelle.  
"You saved me…and my baby." She ran over and hugged me tightly, I put my arms around her and hugged her back. "I'll never know how to repay you."  
"You don't have to." I said quietly, I rested my head on her shoulder and breathed in deeply. Arabelle had a mother smell to her mixed with the smell of wildflowers.

After more hugs from Walter and some kisses from Embry we walked out of my room and towards the dinning area where everyone was waiting for us. Edward was the first to get up and hug me asking me if I was okay. I answered I was fine and saw Stacie out of the corner of my eye.

She avoided my eyes and turned back to her mother. Edward stuck to my side and did not move. I gave him a look and he looked away, he hadn't talked to Stacie since being here, it was written all over his face. Gerard was sitting at the table with Jade sitting next to him, she was now wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blue jeans, and he was still in the same outfit as earlier. They smiled at me as I sat down across from them.

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked me.  
"Fine, still a little dizzy." I answered.  
"Yes, I would think so you were out for awhile. Gerard didn't want to leave until he knew you were okay, but he had to come and get me." She glanced at her husband with a small smile on her lips.

My Uncle walked in and sat at the top of the table, everyone went quiet, when I looked around no one look at me, not even Embry. Then Penny walked in and sat down next to my Uncle, she also would not meet my eyes.

"Aya you and the others will return home shortly, Gerard and Jade will go back with you and will be keeping a closer eye on all of you." He said in a voice I did not know, he didn't sound like my Uncle, he would not look me in the eyes.  
"What is going on? There is something your not telling me, I can tell you know?"  
"You are to go back to school tomorrow and go about your life as normal, as if you didn't come here tonight."  
"Uncle Luc…"  
"I want none of you leaving the house without someone with you. You are to be together at all times and if Marcus comes to you or comes any where near you, you go straight to Gerard or Jade."

My heart seemed to stop at the talk of Marcus, I looked at Embry, but he quickly looked away, I turned towards Edward and he looked away from me also. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked at each person of my family and watched them all turn away from me. I jumped up from the table and ran towards my mother's room.

"AYA!" My Uncle screamed at me, but I didn't stop, when I got to the doors I burst through and saw the empty bed.

Everything seemed to stop, everything seemed to melt away. Everything expect the empty bed which should be holding my sleeping mother. Yet the bed was empty holding nothing. Like a child I ran to the bed and began ripping the sheets off the bed thinking that maybe she was hiding from me, that maybe my father came home after all and woke her up and they were just playing a game with me.

But under all the covers was nothing, I ran to the closet ripping out all the clothes looking for my mother, but she wasn't there.

"MOTHER!" I screamed as I ran out of her room and to her office, it was empty. "MOTHER!" I screamed again running out to the garden trying to find her. "MOTHHHERRR!" I stopped and screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was sobbing hard tears blurring my version that I didn't see the tree root in front of me, I went flying into the ground and landed hard. I didn't get up though I laid there screaming for my lost mother, no one had to tell that when they weren't looking she had been taken.

I felt someone pick me up and I remembered the day back at the beach, the day of my sixteenth birthday party, but instead of my Uncle it was Embry and he was carrying me away from the castle instead of towards it.

I clutched the front of his shirt in my hands and cried in his chest, he hugged me harder as he walked me towards the beach. He went about 5 miles away from the house and sat down with me in his lap.

"We have to go back Aya, they are sure Marcus had something to do with this, so they need us to go back so that he doesn't know that we are here or that we know what he has done." He said softly into my hair.  
"NO!" I tried pulling away from him, but he just held on tighter.  
"Aya this is the only way to help your mother, this is the only way."

So hours later my hand was in Gerard's and my eyes were closed as he took us back to our house. Once there I ripped free from him and ran to my room slamming and locking the door. I heard Embry and Edward downstairs telling Gerard and Jade thank you that we would see them tomorrow at school.

I knew that no matter what they would drag me to school, I knew no matter who I begged I would not be taken back to the Kingdom. My Uncle had taken the cell phone away so there was no calling the Kingdom to check up on things, he told me whatever I needed to know would be told to me by Gerard.

Embry knocked at my door, but I didn't get up to unlock it, he finally gave up and went to his own room. I felt his absence like a knife in my stomach, but I couldn't bring myself to open my door and call him to me.

I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes, I fell asleep quickly.

--The Next Morning--

The sun shinned through my window brightly, I groaned and rolled over. I could hear the boys downstairs, Embry was making breakfast while Edward complained about Stacie not talking to him the night before.

I got out of bed slowly and walked into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm. I took a quick shower, still not fully awake. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my bedroom, the door was still locked, but the window was open, it must have been the way he got in.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
__You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
__Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands,  
__Romeo_

* * *

Sorry about the crappy chapter. The next one will be better I promise.

For all that were wondering about why Sam left, it was because he knew that if Aya brought him back from the dead Binky would have to make the decision between him and Denny. He knew that would kill Binky because she loved both of them deeply, he didn't want her to go through the pain of having to choose.

SONG: The Sharpest Lives BY: My Chemical Romance

REVIEW!!


	20. Famous Last Words

**Hey Lovers!  
I've missed you all terribly. I'm just very stressed and busy right now.  
haha**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_So many  
__Bright lights to cast a shadow  
__But can I speak?  
__Well is it hard understanding  
__I'm incomplete  
__A life that's so demanding  
__I get so weak  
__A love that's so demanding  
__I can't speak_

I wrapped the towel tighter around me and glared down at him. He smiled like nothing was wrong and stood up. I backed away from him hitting the wall behind me. He smiled even more as he pressed his body against mine. I opened my mouth to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth and pressed down hard.

"Scream and I'll kill them as soon as they reach that door." Marcus took his hand off my mouth and kissed it instead before I had time to do anything. He pulled away and smiled. "Now listen I have what you want and I know you want it back no matter what. Just give me what I want."

Then he was gone, I sunk to the floor and stared straight ahead, it felt like my world was closing in on me and I couldn't move. After a few moments I was able to stand and make my way to my closet. I pulled on some under wear and a bra, not really watching what ones I pulled on. I opened my closet and pulled out a black tunic.

It reached my middle thigh and was short sleeved with a cross over v-neck; I knew Embry wouldn't like how low it was. I pulled on some bright red leggings, getting down on my knees I began to look at my shoes. I smiled as I pulled some high heeled boots out of the back of the closet. They were about knee high shiny with pointy toes. I pulled them on and zipped them up before standing. I wobbled a little bit before walking back into the bathroom to do my hair.

I pulled the towel off and let my blonde hair drop, I was jealous that I didn't get my mother's beautiful curls or even my dad's. Instead I got stick straight boring hair. I decided to curl it, I blow dried it and then put some curlers in it. I got out my make up out and began on that while I waited until it was time to take the curlers out. I put some smokey eye shadow on and then some black eyeliner, I knew people were going to think I was Goth, but I really didn't care.

After I was done with my make up I took out the curlers and watched as the curls fell around my face. I laughed and picked out on of my mother's head bands. But I stopped when I remembered my mother and Marcus, Marcus had her and I knew what he wanted. I sighed and grabbed the headband. It was black with a small black bow on the side; I pushed it in my hair and pulled out some curls to hang in the front.

I put some hair spray in my hair and grabbed a black heart pendent necklace putting it on; I was half way down the stairs when I remember I wanted earrings. I ran back up and put some black hoops into my ears. I ran back downstairs to a plate full of pancakes. When I looked up at Embry he was staring at me strangely.

"What babe?" I asked confused at his stares.  
"Are you really wearing that today?" He pointed to my outfit and my smile faded.  
"Yah I guess."  
"Oh."

He didn't say anything else, so I just sat there and shoved the food into my mouth Edward came down the stairs and stopped and stared at me as I stood up to put my dishes in the sink. His eyes went up and down, then down again resting on my legs. I heard Embry cough behind me and Edward's eyes shot back up and away from me completely.

I walked up stairs to brush my teeth, but stopped outside of my bed room to see if Marcus was there, when he wasn't I went in. I brushed my teeth quickly and grabbed my book bag on the way downstairs. I went and sat by Embry on the couch, but he moved away from me pretending he forgot something upstairs. I sulked the rest of the morning until it was time to go. I walked out to the car and slammed the driver's door shut when I got in. Embry sat in the back.

I parked next to Tammy and Masen and got out stomping over to them fighting back tears. Tammy sprung up immediately and went to me while the guys got in a circle around the bed of the truck.

"What's wrong Aya?" Tammy put her arm around my shoulders.  
"Embry is being such an ass. I have no idea what I did." I sat my bag on the ground and looked up at the sky as two fat tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"Oh honey, did you ever stop to think this morning that Embry might think your dressing like that to get the other guys to look at you?" I looked back at her.  
"But Embry knows that I love him."  
"Aya just look at this way he knows, but no one else does."

I looked at her for a couple of seconds, she smiled and wiped away the tears and hugged me. I looked around the parking lot at all the guys staring at me, and then I looked at Embry who was looking at them too with a sad smile on his face. I gave my bag to Tammy and ran to Embry; he turned towards me as I jumped into his arms. He caught me around the waist and I put my arms around his neck. I pulled his face down to mine, I pressed my lips hard onto his showing everyone that he was mine and I was his.

--2 hours later--

I was walking towards Gerard's room to tell him about this morning, the whole scene wouldn't stop running through my mind. I was half way there when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into the janitor's closet. The door shut and I found myself standing in the darkness, I felt around for the door or something when my hand hit something hard and lifelike. I gasped and leaped back falling over into a bucket.

"Tell anyone about what I told you this morning and you mother dies before you can utter a single word."

I sat there on the floor for the awhile before the door opened and Gerard stood there staring at me, he reached out his hand and helped me up off the floor. I grabbed his hand, but didn't look at him. I looked down the hall and saw Jade standing down the hall looking at us. I looked away quickly and down the opposite way so that I wasn't looking at either of them.

"Why were you in there?" Gerard asked, reaching out for me, I stepped back and he let his arm fall.

"Does it matter?" I snapped, I turned away and walked towards my next class.

The whole time I walked way I fought the urge to turn around and scream everything that had happened. But I straightened my back and kept walking towards my next class like nothing was wrong, when really my whole world was crashing down on me. I quickly ducked into my classroom as soon as the bell rang. I felt the eyes of the guys on me as I made my way to the back seat.

I didn't listen the whole class time, I sat there and doodle endlessly on my notes, when the teacher called on me I didn't hear him. Mr. McClure finally came over and stopped in front of my desk. I looked up at him and when he looked down at me the angry look on his face wiped clean as soon as he met my eyes.

"Aya, do you want to go to the guidance consular?" He bent down so that he was eye level with me.  
"Why would I want to do that? I'm fine." I looked straight at him, not getting why he wanted me to go the consoler.  
"Aya when a student is crying in my class I tend to think that something is wrong."  
"What?" I reached up and touched my face and was surprised to feel wetness. "Oh."  
"Do you want to go?"  
"Can I just go to the bathroom?" He nodded and signed me a pass. I didn't look at anyone as I made my way out of the way and towards the bathroom.

I stayed in the bathroom my next two classes until I heard the bell for lunch, but I didn't move to go. I sat there until I heard the door swing open and footsteps that stopped in front of my stall. A couple of seconds later the door swung open and there stood Tammy with a quarter in one hand and the other on her hip.

"Did you really stay in here the last two classes? You have Embry worried, he ran through this halls both passing periods looking for you. And not at human speed either." She popped her gum, walked into the stall, and shut it behind her.  
"Tammy…" I began to gather my stuff and avoided her gaze.  
"No Aya you're going to tell me what's wrong and why you're going out of your way to make Embry mad at you."  
"I'm not I would never do that to Embry." I stood up and realized I should have stayed sitting down, there was hardly any room for both of us in here.  
"Why all the hiding and the sulky moods then?" She popped her gum again.  
"Not feeling all that well."

I pushed past her and out of the stall, there was a crowd of girls standing by the sink. They stared at me and Tammy as we walked out of the restroom. I went straight to the cafeteria after ditching my books in my locker, when I walked in I saw Embry sitting at our table looking at the door. When he saw me walk in he got out of his seat quickly and headed straight towards me.

"Aya where have you been? I looked all over for you the last two passing periods." He hugged me and I wrapped my small arms around his large middle.  
"I was in the bathroom, didn't really feel all that well." I pulled away and looked at him. I stood on my tip toes and he smiled bending down to give me a kiss.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked running his fingertips through my hair, leaving one hand on my hip.  
"Yah, just hungry."

We got in line, Embry with his hand on my hip while he used the other one to get my food. I saw the guys envious stares towards Embry. When we got to the check out Embry paid for my food which was a good thing since my purse was in my locker with all my money. We walked back to the table where Tammy was leaning into Masen's side with his arm wrapped around her. Edward was sitting there also, but was very quiet. He was also avoiding my gaze.

"What's up Edward?" I asked as I shoved a bite of pizza into my mouth and chewed.  
"Nothing I'm just not looking at you just like Embry wanted." I gagged on my pizza and turned towards Embry.  
"WHAT?" Embry handed me my Diet Coke with a guilty look on his face.  
"I didn't like the way he looked you this morning, it was before you ran over and hugged me, but I didn't have time to tell him that I was sorry since I was looking for you the whole time during passing periods." He dunked his head and looked down at his lap. I shook my head and looked back at Edward.  
"Edward you've know Embry the last 16 years of your life, you should know not to listen to him already."

Edward laughed and I ate the rest of my pizza. Embry stayed quiet beside me the rest of the time, eating his 3 slices in silence. When lunch was almost over and I was finishing off my Coke and I turn towards him. He met my eyes, but didn't smile, he thought I was mad at him. I kissed him to show him that I wasn't mad at him, that I was just joking around. When I pulled away he had a smile on his face and wrapped his arm around me again.

"Slut." I heard a girl behind me say, I turned around and stared at the girl from my French class, she was a silky brunette that thought she was better than everyone I was sure her name was Christy.  
"Excuse me?" I heard Tammy say, I turned her and saw her staring at the girl.  
"I wasn't talking to you." Christy said glaring at Tammy. "I was talking to your friend."  
"I know who were talking about and what makes you think she's a slut?" Masen gripped Tammy's shoulder, but she paid no attention to him.  
"Well just look at how she's dressed and how she is hanging all over Embry here." Christy lightly touched Embry's shoulder, making me angry right away.  
"Excuse me _whore _I would like it if you took your filthy hand off _my boyfriend's _shoulder." I snapped at her, Embry turned towards me with wide eyes, but I wasn't looking at him, but at Christy.  
"Boyfriend? Embry you said you were single? I mean how else do you explain what happened in the boys locker room last period." Christy said with a coy smile on her face. I turned towards Embry who had a very shocked expression on his face. I picked up Edward's orange soda and threw it Embry's face.  
"Fuck you Embry DeGray."

I stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, I could hear two people running after me so I pushed myself harder and ran out of the school and towards the park. Tammy had been following me and being the full vampire she was caught me and we slammed into the ground ripping my leggings up the side. Edward came to a stop beside us.

"Aya…" Tammy only got my name out before I let out loud sobs, she wrapped her arms around me as Edward sat down next to us and rubbed my back with his hand. "Honey he's just a man and Christy is a huge slut. She's slept with half the football team, besides Masen."

Still her words didn't help, finally Tammy said she had to get back to school and she would also have Masen drive Embry home. Edward went back to the school and got our things and the car. When I saw him pull up I was laying on my side in the grass, thinking about how I did this at home, only in the sand. Edward came and picked me up placing me in the passenger seat, he knew I was not okay to drive.

When we got to the house Edward helped me inside the house and up to my room. He had to carry me up the stairs. I didn't know why it felt like this, I just thought Embry would never do this or betray me in some way. He sat me on my bed and began to walk out, but stopped when he saw that I just fell down and didn't take any thing off. He pulled off my boots and helped me with my leggings, he threw them in the trash.

He pulled off my head band, my necklace, and earrings putting them all on the desk next to the laptop. He hugged me and pulled the covers over my head. I laid there until my eyes started to water and I became tired.

--2 hours later--

I woke up to Edward and Embry screaming downstairs, Edward was doing most of the yelling. I got out of bed and noticed that I was still wearing what I went to school in, just minus the leggings. I got out of bed slowly and made my way to the dresser trying not to make any noise so I could hear what they were saying.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING UP FOR HER? YOU'VE ALWAYS ACTED LIKE YOU HATED HER NOW YOU'RE ALL CARING! GET OVER YOURSELF AND MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Embry yelled at Edward, I flinched he wasn't denying what Christy had said at all.  
"I'VE NEVER HATED AYA! I HAD TO MAKE IT SEEM THAT WAY FOR STACIE! YOU'RE A FUCKING DICK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER! ALL SHE EVER DID WAS LOVE YOU AND YOU WENT AND BROKE HER HEART! I DON'T GET YOU! SHE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU AND I HOPE SHE FINDS IT!" Edward yelled back, but then I heard a sound of someone punching someone.  
"SHE'S MINE! NO ONE ELSE'S. YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT EDWARD!"

I pulled off my tunic quickly and pulled on a tank top and sweat pants quickly. I heard the front door open and two people walked in. I opened my door and looked down the stairs, Gerard and Jade were standing there in their usually black outfits.

"We can hear you screaming all the way outside, Embry let go of Edward. Edward come over here and get calm. Where is Tori? There is something we need to discuss with her." Gerard said, Edward walked over a black circle already forming around his eye.

I sifted my weight and a floorboard creaked, Jade and Gerard both looked up and started up the steps I ran into my room, Gerard began to run up the stairs. I wrenched open my window and climbed out. Gerard came to my door and ran to the window. I looked back once and jumped, I landed with a soft thud and a smile on my face. I began to run, I heard Gerard jump as well and Jade open the front door.

At the end of our drive way sat Marcus with an evil smile on his face, I could hear Gerard catching up with me. Marcus opened the back seat and waved his hand motioning inside. I knew there were choices. I could go back to Embry and tell him I forgave him for whatever he did with Christy in the boy's locker room or I could get in Marcus's car and show him that I could make up my own mind.

But my mind wasn't working right that day, it choose the second choice and I jumped into the back seat, Marcus shut the door behind me. I peeked out the window and saw Gerard come to a stop where I was standing moments before. Marcus sped the car away and I realized my mistake. I tried ripping the door open, but he had it look from the outside.

"You made your choice Aya, now live with it."

_Cause I see you lying next to me  
__With words I though I'd never speak  
__Awake and unafraid  
__Asleep or dead_

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting so long!**

**Song: Famous Last Words BY: My Chemical Romance**!


	21. Alvin Maker's Greensong

Hey Everyone!

Sorry about the long time no update. Been really busy with babysitting everyday and then the whole getting grounded thing. But everything is good and I'm sorta out of my writers block. Haha. Now all I need is my own laptop.

ENJOY AND LOVE IT!  
Tori Elaine.

* * *

_As you escape from your life,  
__This house becomes hollow,  
__And all we can do is just wait,  
__Sit here and wait for this train to arrive_

Stacie wasn't sure what kept her going after seeing Edward again, his eyes bore into hers making her stomach turn. She kept thinking of her and Quil's secret meetings and the fact that she never left Edward touch her the way Quil did. She closed her eyes tight to the memories trying to hold them back, hold back the tears that were threatening to escape her tired eyes. She was sick of the sleepless nights and the endless days. Her breath fogged up the window, yet she didn't notice, she simply stared out onto the grounds wishing that there was something to take away the pain she was feeling. She didn't want to feel it anymore and no amount of sex with a boy she knew since birth was going to make it go away.

"Edward…come back to me." She said so quietly she didn't even know she spoke.

Ruby stood outside her daughter's room trying to decide if she should go in or not. She knew that her daughter was hurting, she knew that her daughter needed her, yet she could not open the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head back on the wall. She stared at the ceiling trying to get things figured out. Leofrick was somewhere with Walter and Isabel was with Arabelle in the kitchen where Ruby had no desire to be. She lifted her hands and smoothed back her hair, she could feel how greasy and dirty it was. She hadn't bothered to wash it for about 3 days now. No wonder her husband didn't want to touch her.

Emma **(remember her?) **walked around the corner with her bags trying to be sneaky. The halls were lit by the torches on the wall. But with a flicker of her mind they went out and she had enough time to run down the hall, but as soon as she rounded the corner the fires in the torches came back. She was entering the hall of Stacie's room, but she had to stop because there stood Princess Ruby. Emma uttered a curse under her breath and gently set down her bags out of sight and took off the cloak she had been wearing quickly.

"Lady Ruby, do you need help with anything?" Emma said making Ruby jump.  
"My god Emma make your presence know before speaking out like that." Ruby snapped.  
"I'm sorry my lady." Emma bowed and was careful so that Ruby did not see her roll her eyes.  
"I don't need help with anything, I'm going back to my room." Ruby stomped away leaving Emma there.

She quickly went back to her bags and retied her cloak around her neck. She deiced not to take the chance of another run in with another Prince or Princess so she ran to the kitchen, but once again she ran into Royal Family. Isabel and Arabelle where standing at the stove, they turned to look at Emma when she came running in. Emma had shrunk her bags just in time, she was now holding them in her hand.

"What is it Emma? Why are you wearing your cloak? You couldn't possibly be going anywhere at this time of night." Arabelle said turning her back to her.  
"I'm going to the gardeners house to get roses for Lady Ruby." Emma knew the lie would work, Ruby was staring to smell. "Very well get me some lilacs while you are there." Arabelle said still not turning back to look at Emma.  
"Very well my Lady." Emma said with a secret smile on her lips.

Leofrick was walking in the gardens when he saw someone come flying out the back door and started running towards the south wall. He followed but stayed well enough behind so the person didn't know he was there. After awhile he saw that it was a girl, the dress she was wearing fanned out behind her as she ran. He was confused, but continued to follow. The south wall had guards 20 feet apart. The girl ran up to one that he knew to be the servant girl Emma's brother. He stopped and stood in shock as he watched the girl kiss the boy on the check and begin to climb over the wall. When she was on top the hood of her cloak fell off her face and the moon shone on her face. Emma looked around quickly and jumped down off the wall.

Penny was circling the castle looking at everything, she didn't know where Ruby was and she knew it was okay for now. They had the rest of their lives to catch up on things. Moving down the hall in a slow steady pace she headed for Stacie's room. She knew her niece needed some comforting. She knocked gently on the door, when Stacie didn't say anything Penny walked in anyways. Stacie was still sitting by the window looking out over the grounds.

"Stacie?" Penny went over and gently laid her hand on Stacie's shoulder. Stacie turned slowly and looked up at her Aunt with red swollen eyes. "Oh honey."

Penny sat down next to her niece and held her. Stacie cried into her aunt's shoulder just glad that someone was there to hear her out and hold her. Penny ran her hand through Stacie's hair comforting her. Stacie still cried, but calmed down a little. Penny pulled away and Stacie looked up at her.

"You need to met someone else. You need to know that not only one boy is going to love you through your whole life. You may think Edward is your true love, but maybe in the end he won't be." Penny kissed her niece on the forehead and pulled her back to her.  
"It's just so hard Aunt Penny, Edward has always been the boy for me, but now I don't know if I could ever go back to him." "Then don't my dear, don't."

A man pulled his hood more over his face as he made his way up to the hill, he knew that to the humans there was nothing there, but when he got closer he knew the walls would come to view for him soon. They would be able to tell he was a vampire. He pulled on his bag straps on his shoulder, he was a little nervous and scared. But he kept walking, there was something he needed to do at the kingdom even if it got him killed.

Hadrian moved quickly up to the watch tower, a messenger had came and told him that there was a mysterious vampire making it's way up to the Kingdom entrance, they were sure it was male. When he got to the top he looked down and saw that there was man walking towards the entrance. The more Hadrian watched the more things cleared up for him. He knew that walk and he knew that the grates would open for only one person they way they did that night.

Quil climbed in through his window quietly to find Stacie in the middle of his bed facing him. He set down his bag and took off his cap setting them on his writer's desk. The letter and pictures from Aya still sat there, he didn't have the heart to throw them out yet. He still thought he loved her.

"What are you doing here Stacie?" He sat down in his chair and pulled off his boots.  
"Do you know anything that has happened since you left Quil?"  
"Yes."  
"Really now? Care to enlighten me?" She snapped at him, she didn't get how he could stay gone so long when his family needed him.  
"The Queen's body was stolen, my mother died and Aya brought her back from the dead with a power no one knew she had before her dead Aunt told everyone."

Stacie's jaw dropped in shock, Quil smiled softly before hitting Stacie hard enough in the back of the head to knock her out.

The gates swung open and he rushed inside, the gates shut with a thud behind him. The vampire's on the streets watched him walk by with curious stares, the gates had never opened like that for a vampire before. The man walked with a graceful step, like he was on a mission. He went straight on the path towards the castle.

Isabel laughed at something Arabelle said when Ruby walked in looking freshly cleaned, she smelled of roses. It confused her because she didn't see Emma come back. Ruby came over and began to help them without saying anything. Shortly Penny joined them with a grim look on her face. They stopped and stared, Ruby reached over and took her sister's hand. It scared Isabel how much they looked alike.

"What is it sister? What has you so troubled?" Ruby rubbed soft circles in Penny's hand.  
"He has come, but he is too late. This will not go over well at all."

Quil ripped his sheet up quickly and tied Stacie's hands behind her, then her feet tightly together. He ripped one last piece and put it between her lips and tied it tightly behind her head. He picked her up and ducked out his window again, he had paid the guards not to watch his window or anywhere near it so that it would not be reported he was sneaking in and out. He ran a couple of miles into the forest before dropping Stacie's body in the middle, he checked to see if she was breathing and left again.

Arabelle and the others froze, they knew who Penny was talking about and they wished it wasn't him. It was the wrong time, he was a day late, a whole day late. Arabelle opened her mouth to say something when she heard shouts coming from the dinning area.

"KING! KING!" Gerard and the boys quickly started searching for Luc without a seconds thought.

Edward ran towards the kitchen, when his mother saw him she knew something was wrong right away. Edward's left eye was black and swollen shut, he looked angry and scared all at the same time. When he saw the king was not in there he quickly turned around and ran down the hall to look for him.

Embry ran into the King's study to find him sitting there staring out the window with some papers in his hand. Gerard came in behind him and nodded, Embry quickly left and went in search for his brother. He needed to vent about Aya and he knew his brother would listen even if Embry did steal Aya away from him.

"Luc?" Gerard stood in front of the king's desk his hands pressed flat on the surface. Luc turned and stared at Gerard with confusion.  
"What are you doing here? Why aren't you watching Aya and the boys?"  
"The boys are here, I brought them with me." Gerard still hadn't got to the point and Luc could tell.  
"And Aya?"  
"Ran off with Lord Marcus."

Quil had just climbed in his window when his brother walked through the door. Embry looked at his brother with confusion, his legs were covered with mud and there were twigs in his long hair. He looked around the room and saw the tore up sheets, this only made him more confused.

"What is going on Quil?" Embry picked up a piece of the sheet and ran it through his fingers.  
"My plan." Was all Quil said before loud shouts were heard through the castle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RAN OFF WITH LORD MARCUS?" Luc slammed his fist on the desk and glared at Gerard. "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHED THE WHOLE TIME TO MAKE SURE THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN!"  
"There was a fight between her and Embry, she was acting strange all day. I found her in a janitor's closet alone at one point, then she skipped two of her classes. I found out Edward took her home and I followed Embry home later that night. When Jade and I pulled up we could hear the boys fighting. Embry had punched Edward, when I looked at Aya who was standing upstairs looking down at us, she fled. I followed her, but Lord Marcus was waiting for her. Jade is back there following them right now."  
"DAMN IT! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!"

He got up to the castle and opened the front door, no one was there all the guards were gone from around the castle. He didn't stop to think he went straight to the Queen's chamber running for the first time since he got to the Kingdom.

Ruby ran to her brother's office and saw him pacing, the others came up behind her and stopped to watch the King pace. He was angry and Gerard was explaining something. When he was done he looked up and saw the others listening in. Leofrick grabbed Ruby from behind so she didn't fall, everything was falling apart around them.

Embry started to walk towards the door so he could go see what the yelling was about, but he stopped with a gasp when a sharp pain shot through him. He looked down at his stomach where the pain was coming and saw that the end of a vampire's sword was sticking out. He grasped it in his fingers and fell to his knees.

He opened the doors to the Queen's chamber, but stopped she was not in her bed where he thought she would be. He walked in the bathroom and saw she was not in there either. Though in a dream Sam had came to him and told him about the Queen and her sleeping beauty stage, to find her not here was a surprise to him. He began to think that her prince had come to awaken her, but he knew that this could not be true. For his lips were the ones met to bring her back from her sleep. Denny turned and began to search for the others.

Quil shoved the sword a little deeper as Embry fell to his knees, A smile spread across his face as his eyes burned red, the sweet golden color was gone. He knelt down in front of his brother and watched as the life slowly drained from him.

"Alls fair in love and war brother." He kissed his brother's forehead and started for the window, but stopped to grab a bag from under his bed before leaving again.

"Aya…" Embry whispered as everything faded black and he fell to his side on the floor.

_I've got my bags packed and I've said my goodbyes.  
constantly giving into these moments,  
that just bring me down,  
just bring me close enough to stay around, to stay around._

* * *

Surprised at all?  
I am. Swear I didn't even know I was going to do that.

SONG: Alvin Marker's Greensong By: The Scene Aesthetic.

REVIEW!


	22. Slow Suicide

Hey lovers!  
I'm like really sad so it might just show in here.  
But really the idea I have for the story is already ready so I might just stick with that.  
ENJOY!  
TORI ELAINE!

* * *

_It's the nightlife that gets them off;  
__So desperately they wait for the excuse of love.  
__We live like vampires  
__And we, we, we love like killers;  
__We all die like infants,  
__And we trust like mirrors_

My head was bumping up against something hard, my arms and legs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds as they hung over whatever was holding me up, I tried moving but it felt like there were weights on every part of my body. When I managed to finally open my eyes everything was unfocused, when things started to clear up I saw that someone was carrying me.

"We are close Aya, you'll see your mother soon." A thick voice said from somewhere above me, right then it sounded miles away. "The drugs will wear off soon, but we will have you tied down by then."

The voice was confusing me and my eyelids were becoming heavy again, I didn't want to shut them because even though my mind wasn't working the way it should have been I knew something was horribly wrong, something was going wrong and it was all my fault.

When I opened my eyes again I wasn't moving and no one was carrying me. My body still felt heavy, but I was able to move a little more. But when I tried to use my arms to push myself up I found myself tied up, my hands were tightly bounded behind me. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself on to my knees, I stood up with great effort and started to walk until I felt something tug at my ankle. I looked down and saw that I was chained to a wall.

For some reason I couldn't use my strength to pull apart the rope that had me tied, I let out a sob and looked around. It was a small room with bare stone walls. The floor was dirt and hay, my clothes were filthy from laying down for so long. I turned in circles until something in the corner caught my eyes. When I realized what it was I started to run for it, completely forgetting the chains. But I soon remember when I ran out of chain and slammed down hard into the ground. The breath was knocked out of me, I laid there for a few minutes trying to get it back.

I slowly got on my knees and crawled over to my mother in the corner. She was sitting up in the corner, but her head lolled to the side, she was still sleeping. Her nightgown was covered in dirt and her beautiful brown curls were tangled together with dirty and hay. My chain kept me from reaching her.

Slowly tears started to drip off my face and into the dirt below me, my mother looked so weak and broken. I tried harder to twist my hands out of the rope, even with the pain I knew that I had to get the rope off. I was still twisting my hands around when the door behind me banged open.

Marcus stood there in a tight black shirt that clung on to his muscles and black slacks that match the color of his shirt. He had an evil smile on his face as he walked into the room, behind him walked in a women who made me gasp. The lady was tall and had long black hair that she wore down and around her shoulders. Her face reminded me of my best friend, expect there was more age to it, I knew this had to be Tammy's mother. But she didn't have the same color of eyes as Tammy, no hers were a deep evil red looking.

"Well hello Aya good to see you wake. I see you saw your room mate, to bad she can't talk to you or anything." He bent down in front of me and I spit his face. He closed his eyes and wiped off the spit that had hit his cheek. Then he spit in my face, I closed eyes as it hit my face. I wanted to gag or wipe it off, but I couldn't do either and I didn't want to show weakness.  
"Now meet my friend with some manners Aya."

I opened my eyes and saw that Tammy's mother had stepped further in the room was staring at me with curious eyes, but I had to look away because they scared me. The redness of them wasn't normal, something was wrong. During one of our many conversations about our parents Tammy had told me she got her eyes from her mother, she also told me her mother had the power to take away other's powers.

"Well say hello to her Maria. Just don't stand there and stare at her." Marcus was still kneeling in front of me smiling his evil smile.  
"Hello Aya, It's nice to meet you. My daughter has spent endless hours telling me about you and your family." Her smile was fake, her words were practiced.

I didn't say anything back, didn't really think I needed to. I knew something wasn't right, I knew that this really wasn't Tammy mother's. I slowly moved my eyes off of her face and towards Marcus who was making his way towards my mother. I tried moving my hands again despite the pain it caused, I didn't want him touching her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I screamed when he gently moved his fingers down the side of her face, he laughed as he stood back up and made his over to me. I tried moving backwards away from him, he laughed at my attempts and stomped down on my ankles so I couldn't move causing pain to shot up both of my legs.  
"What are you going to do about Aya? Your chained and tied. You're not going anywhere."

He kneeled down in front of me still keeping his weight on my ankles, tears started to fall down my cheeks because of the pain. He laughed and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me forward him and crushed his lips on to mine. When he finally let go of me and I thrashed around trying to get him off my ankles. He laughed and stood up stepping off my ankles. He was still laughing when someone yelled from somewhere inside where ever I was.

"MOM! MARCUS!" The voice I knew so well called, Marie spun around and Marcus stopped laughing quickly.  
"She isn't supposed to be here, get rid of her Marie." Marcus said point his finger towards the door, Marie's eyes were still red, but I quickly saw them flash that beautiful green. But they turned back to the hideous red that I hated.  
"Okay." She walked out of the door closing it behind her leaving me with the one person I wanted nothing to do with.

He was pacing when the door banged open again and there stood someone that filled me with hope and amazement. But she didn't look at me as she walked over to Marcus and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"You know your not supposed to be here Tammy, I told you what I was going to do." He smiled and turned back to me.  
"Surprised to see your friend Aya? Surprised to see her on my side?"  
"I never said I was on your side Marcus. You promised not to hurt her and I know what you did, That wasn't hurting her directly, but that still hurts her. So I'm ending this NOW!"

Tammy made her way towards me, but she was suddenly lifted off her feet by an invisible force, she swung her legs and clawed at her neck with her finger nails. I looked behind her and saw Marcus with his arm out stretched in the air. His hand was in a form that it would be if he had someone by the throat. I screamed out for Marie, but she didn't come. Tammy was losing her battle and finally fell to the floor when Marcus let go of her. She hit the floor hard and didn't move. I was to scared to make any movement or sound, I just stared at her.

"I'm more powerful than you thought. I know. I lost a few powers because of Marie, but in the end I got them back and then more. That was one of them they ability to hurt other vampires with simple thoughts. I don't want to hurt you Aya so just do as I say."

He turned around and walked out of the door leaving Tammy on the floor. I didn't move until I heard the lock click, I got up on to my knees trying to ignore the pain in my ankles for the time being. My breathing became heavy and sweat started to form on my forehead as I made my way over to Tammy my ankles screaming out with protests each time I moved forward.

Finally I dropped next to her and touched her with my hands, I felt for my power and brought it forward after a few seconds I heard Tammy take a breath and I let go of her shortly after I felt her start to unwind the rope around my wrist. When she got it off I felt a immediate relief to my hands I brought them forward and saw I had rub them raw with all the twisting I had been doing. I gagged looking at them and Tammy began to rip her shirt and tie it around my wrists. I held back the urge to scream each time she tightened them.

"I look like suicide victim." I said quietly as I looked at the strips of Tammy's white t-shirt turn ruby red with my blood.  
"Slow suicide." She got up and walked over to the chains, she looked at the wall as I just sat there looking at her. Her back was to me, but I knew she knew I was looking at her. "I didn't mean for things to get so bad Aya, he was just supposed to get you to fall in love with you, he wasn't supposed to kill those you love." Her shoulders slumped and a chill went through my body.  
"What do you mean kill?"

Though I didn't hear her answer because at that moment the door banged open and Marcus out stretched his hand, but this time it was pointed at me. He smiled his evil twisted smile and I screamed in pain. My back ached towards his hand and I slowly drifted into the air. When I thought things couldn't get worse something white began to leave my body, I thought it was my soul at first, but then Tammy began to scream.

"MARCUS NOO! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" She ran towards him, but he used his other hand to send her slamming into the opposite wall and hold her there. Finally nothing else came out of my body, but just swirled around me, I looked at Marcus's face and saw him with a very serious expression, he wasn't laughing now.

The white mist began to slowly move into his hand that he had towards me, when it was all gone he dropped his hand and I slammed into the floor feeling the emptiness in my body. I looked at him my eyes out of focus until everything went black.

--2 hours later--

When I woke up my head was in Tammy's lap and she was smoothing out my hair. I still felt like something had been ripped out of my body, but yet I wasn't sure what. I sat up and Tammy dropped her head so she wasn't looking at me. But that's when I noticed someone else was in the room besides Tammy and my mother.

"Quil what are you doing here?" Quil's face was pale white and his eyes were blood shot. I could tell he had been crying and it scared me.  
"Aya I'm so sorry." He began sobbing and I stood to walk towards him, but then fell because of the pain that shoot up from my ankles. Tammy picked me up and took me to him.  
"What happened Quil? What is going on?" I wrapped my arm him and leaned in and rested his head on my shoulder soaking the dirty shirt I had on with his tears. "I…didn't…want…to…I…had…no…choice…" His words came out spaced and watery. They sent chills down my spin.  
"Aya…Embry's dead." Tammy said quietly.

My world seemed to freeze, my heart stopped, my lungs no longer worked. I stared at her like she was insane. My Embry dead? There was no way. I had the power to bring him back I had the power…Marcus…

"He took away my power so I couldn't save him?" I looked up at Tammy with watery eyes her form began to blur behind the tears.  
"Yes…I'm sorry Aya."

I let out a scream that you would hear in horror film Quil stopped crying and grabbed me in time before I hit the floor. Then I got the meaning of his words…he didn't mean too…he had no choice…he killed Embry.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" I began to punch any part of him that I could, ignoring the pain that blasted out from my cut up wrists. "WHY? HE WAS YOUR BROTHER! YOUR BROTHER! I LOVED HIM!! I LOVED HIM!"

I dropped my fist and began to sob, shaking my whole body I sounded like a dying animal as my tears mixed with the snot coming out of my nose. I screamed in pain as the thought of losing Embry ran through my body. I ached for the feeling of his arms around me, his sweet gently kisses, the way his eyes met mine, or that special smile he saved just for me. I screamed for everything that I would never have with him, I screamed for the life we would never live together. I screamed because I knew that I could not live without him.

It took Tammy hours before she could finally calm me down enough to tell me what happened. Yes Quil killed Embry, but he didn't have control over his body. She explained the power called Red Eyes. The ability to control others around you and their powers. Marcus had Quil stabbed Embry with a Vampire Sword which had me cry harder, just knowing Embry died a horrible slow death made me feel the pain he most have felt.

The others fell asleep before I did, Quil tried to tell me over and over that he was sorry and that he would rather kill himself than his own brother. But I stared blindly at the wall behind him, not looking him in the eyes, I couldn't forgive him even if it wasn't his fault. Embry was gone and that was all that mattered.

I was stretched out on the floor just enough to touch the dress my mother was wearing, I needed to be near her to be touching something of hers, but all I could get was a little bit of the dress. My eyes wouldn't close, I wasn't even sure I was blinking. I began to wonder if this how my mother felt when Sam died.

Finally I closed my eyes still clutching the small piece of my mother's dress. In my dreams Embry came to me.

_The songs they sing are in the key  
__Of the illusion of pain and its irony  
__In the midst of lust and dropping names  
__The drugs they numb and they keep us sane_

* * *

DON'T HURT ME!

Slow Suicide By JamisonParker

REVIEW!


	23. The End

**Hey everyone!!**

**Sorry about the no update thing I've been very busy. But I have some sad news.**

**This is the last chapter of Aya West, but don't worry the story will go on, but in Luc's story because I told you for awhile now that I wanted to do his point of view. Hahaha. **

**ENJOY!!**

**Tori Elaine**

* * *

_Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair  
so throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice your someone you're not_

My dream seemed to only last seconds, seconds I would want to repeat over and over. Embry walked out of a thin mist and straight towards me. I was wearing my dirty clothes and still had my wrists wrapped up in a blood t-shirt. My heart seemed to start beating again when I saw him. His mere presence warmed my body getting rid of the cold feeling that had taken over when I learned of his death. He reached me, but stopped two feet in front of me. This made me confuse, all I wanted to do was run into this arms and be told that I could stay forever in this dream with him to love me.

"Why do you not come to me?" I asked in a voice that was hoarse and raspy from all the crying that I had done.  
"Do you forgive for what didn't happen? Do you forgive me for making it seem you could not have faith in me?" His eyes showed pain, his hands shook with desperation.  
"I forgive you the moment I ran Embry, I wanted nothing more to turn around into your arms. Do you forgive me for leaving though I never had reason to leave?"  
"You had reason to leave and yes I forgive what a silly question my love."

At those words I rushed to him, he gathered me in his arms and held me tight, but as I looked up to kiss him my dream begin to fade. I tried to keep a hold of him, but he was fading faster. The last words I heard racked my body with pain and need. The need for him when I woke up, the need of his kiss I was never got. I cursed this dream, for it was playing tricks on us.

"Save me Aya." Were the last words of the fading Embry,

My eyes snapped open and I set up in a cold sweat. I looked around and saw Quil staring at me, Tammy was still by his feet. I looked away for his face caused me pain, it was so much like Embry's but for the eyes. I need to see the lovely gray, not the gold. My ankles were still screaming out with pain, my wrist were just a dull throb compared to them. I grunted as I tried to move some, but couldn't. I started tugging at the stupid chains trying everything, but they didn't move. Suddenly I felt hands on my arms and they pulled my hands back.

"The more you move your ankles the more messed they will be when we get out of here." Quil said quietly in my ear, I was glad their voices didn't sound the same. I let my hands dropped and I let Quil pull me to him so that my back was resting on his side. I fit so easily there, my body curved into his, but it wasn't like Embry's. With Embry it felt like our bodies were made for each other, the space between our fingers, the curve of our lips, and the length of our arms. Silent tears fell and I buried my face into Quil's arm just glad that there was something to keep me from drowning.

We didn't talk until Tammy moved, when she did she looked around confused, but then she remembered and her face dropped. She stood up and walked over to the other side of Quil leaning into his other side like I was. We all three sat there in silence not sure what to do or what to say. There was no way out of here since I was stuck in the chains and I was sure my ankles were broken.

"I'm sorry about all of this Aya, I had to play along for awhile so he didn't hurt my mother, then you became my best friend and I wanted nothing more to save you. But I couldn't let him hurt my mother, but it might be to late now since I turned on him." Tammy said softly as she looked down at her hands, I reached over and grabbed one of them.  
"Tammy it's not your fault that I got in the car, I did that myself. It's my fault I ran away from the house and no one else's. I just hope my family forgives me sometime."

When I was done with my little speech the door opened and in walked Tammy mother's carrying a tray of food. She sat it down in front of us her eyes still red, I heard Tammy let out a little sob as her mother turned and left locking the door behind her.

"He made her fall in love with him, made her think he was good and had changed his ways. So she gave him his powers back so she could show that she forgave him. But as soon as she did he used her powers on her and she's been under his control ever since." Tammy said as she picked up a cup of coffee and passed it to me.

I took it without saying anything and drank it. The smell of muffins and meat hit my nose and made my stomach growl. I didn't even know I was that hungry. Me and Quil sat and ate in silence. Tammy stared off into space before getting up and walking over to my mother. I sat and watched as she carefully began to take out the hay that was tangled in her hair.

She took one of the napkins off the tray and dipped it in the cup of water that was also brought in with the rest of the tray. She wiped off my mother's face and started to clean her off, the mother I remembered slowly started to show. Tammy moved her so that she was sitting behind my mother and carefully started to pull her hair up into a ponytail. I smiled and finished eating, Quil hadn't looked up at all, but just sat there and ate not looking at anyone or anything.

After Tammy was done with my mother's hair she picked her up and walked over to the bed in the corner and gently laid my mother on it. I was happy to see that she was finally off the ground. It wasn't where she belonged. Tammy came back over and sat down with us and stared at the food with a weird expression on her face, that's when I realized that she wasn't breathing.

"Tammy when is the last time you hunted?" Quil finally looked up and shifted away from her.  
"About a week and half." She was thirsty and we were still humans, they blood she was still used to drinking. Quil made a few quick movements and I found myself tucked safely behind him, Tammy would have to fight him to get to me. I knew that Quil could fight with the strength that he had, but Tammy had the full-blooded vampire strength where we didn't have the full effect since we were still humans.  
"I'm not going to hurt her Quil, not like you did." The remark was like a slap to the face, Quil flinched and closed his eyes. I glared behind his shoulder at Tammy, but she just shrugged and turned away. I knew after she had feed she would regret what she said.

I was still tuck safely behind Quil as Tammy paced the room an hour later, she kept glancing over at us each time she did Quil would let out a small growl and she would quickly look away and try not to look at us again. I was grateful for Quil's protection even if it pained me to look at him, I tried to keep from looking at his face as much as I could, but it didn't help everything about him reminded me of Embry. I finally laid down and tried to sleep. But my eyes wouldn't stay shut, they snapped up with any sound or any movement..

My ankles were numb with pain and my wrists were coated with dried blood. Which was probably a good thing with Tammy's condition. The door opened again what seemed like hours later, Tammy's mother walked in with another tray, this time I could clearly see a water bottle filled with red liquid, by the way Tammy snatched it up off the tray and began to drink it. I knew it was her precious human blood.

But as Tammy drank a weird expression came over her face, she ripped the bottle out of her mouth and sniffed the opening. A look of pure terror came over her face and she threw the bottle away from her, not acting fast enough the bottle hit me in the face covering my face and shirt with the blood in the bottle. Sniffing my shirt, I smelled something familiar. It was a scent I've been around before…then it hit me the same time Tammy began screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She went after her mother, but Maria had slammed the door shut as soon as she reached it. "WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY DID YOU LET MARCUS DO THIS?" Tammy slammed her fist on the door over and over, not even leaving dents, Marcus had this area protected by something strong.

I slowly wiped Masen's blood off my face and stared at Tammy who was screaming at the closed door's. I began to shake at the thought of how they got his blood.

"Tammy?" I called out, she let her fist fall to her sides and she looked over at me.  
"This is his idea of revenge for trying to help you, he did something to Masen and gave me his blood after he knew I made the promise never to drink human blood again. Oh Aya…"

Tammy crawled over to me and laid her head down in my lap and I slowly ran my fingers through her hair. She let out tearless sobs and clutched tightly onto my legs with her fingers, I could feel her ripping the skin, but I didn't stop her. She needed something real to hold on to.

"Maybe they are just tricking you, maybe he is okay." I said quietly lying to her and myself. I was trying to convince myself that my friend was okay, that there was nothing wrong with him.  
"Aya that was a full water bottle of blood. FULL! What ever Marcus did I know Masen is not alright." She began to sob again.

I looked up at Quil and saw him staring at the ceiling, I looked up to and saw nothing interesting to look at. I went back to tending Tammy, trying to get her to calm down enough to talk to me. I needed to talk to someone, we needed a plan.

"Tammy, Quil listen to me. Next time someone comes to that door I want you guys to make a run for it." They both opened their mouths to say something, but I shushed them. "No listen to me. I can't walk and my most important power doesn't work. You guys need to get to the kingdom and get the others. I'll be fine, he won't hurt me too much. And there is my mother to think of. Please you guys just do as I say. If you guys can get to the Kingdom I can think of a way to get my power back, that way I can save Masen, if something is wrong, and bring back…" I choked his name…I couldn't say it. Tammy had sat up in the middle of my speech and was now staring at me.  
"Are you sure about this Aya?" She asked with a shaky voice.  
"Yes I'm sure. I need you guys to get my uncle or anyone else you can and come back for me and my mother."  
"Aya how are we going to get past them?" Quil asked, staring straight at me so intensely I had to look away.  
"When Maria comes back in here I'm going to beg her to look at my ankles, I know she will. Don't ask me how, I just know. Then I'll grab on to her and I want you to run for it. There is a third story window down the hall, jump out that and run. Follow the river for about two miles and then turn right and go for another 3 miles you'll find a highway just run full blast for the Kingdom. We are about 6 hours away from a airport."

They stared at me with wide eyes, I looked away not wanting them to ask to many questions about my power that I've been tapping into. Since this morning after her mother brought the tray in. It seemed like hours before Maria came back in through the door. I was sitting by myself on the other side of the room away from the others.

"Maria?" I asked my voice pain filled, I had moved my ankles to get it that way. She looked at me with concern.  
"Yes Miss West?"  
"My ankles, please look at my ankles. I think they're broken." Just like I knew she would she walked over and bent down over my ankles. I grabbed her by the arm and watched as Quil and Tammy took off running, I could hear the shattering of glass and the pounding of their feet was they ran.

Maria struggled against my hold, but then soon gave up when you could no longer hear them. I pushed away from her and braced myself from whatever blows were coming. But Maria sat up and stared at me before hitting me hard against the temple, my world turned black.

--3 hours later--

My head was pounding, the headache was bad and I began to wonder what gave me the headache, but then I remember the hard blow to the head that Maria had given me after Tammy and Quil escaped. I eased my eyes open and looked around, I was in the same room in the same conditions. My ankles still hurt and my wrist still stung when moved. I took off the t-shirt strips and took a closer look at them.

They were starting to swell and I could see that was an infection coming on. I threw the strips away from me and laid back down. The room felt so empty without the heat beat of Quil, Tammy's had stopped after she went a couple of days without human blood. I stared at the roof trying to sink myself in the floor, trying anything so I didn't have to think about the state I was in.

The door banged open with a sudden force that made me yell in surprise. Marcus stopped there and Maria just behind him. Without saying he nodded and I watched as Maria went over to my mother and picked her up.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH HER? PUT HER DOWN! PUT MY MOTHER DOWN!" I tried to move, but each move caused pain to shoot up from my ankles.  
"Don't worry puppet your coming too." Marcus said with a goofy grin.

He came at me quickly, before I knew it he had white piece of cloth over my mouth and was holding my head still with his hand. I tried kicking and thrashing my arms despite the pain that it caused, but I could feel myself losing this battle. I slowly felt my body go numb, I knew what came next and I tried to fight against it. But no one can fight when the blackness takes over.

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
__You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me  
__So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
__I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry_

* * *

**THE END**

**By my chemical romance**

**The story will be continued in the King of Hearts: The Luc Kay Story.**

**REVIEW!**


	24. NEW STORY UPDATE

**THE SEQUEL IS UP AND RUNNING FOR REVIEWS!**

**THE TITLE IS LUC KAY: THE KING OF HEARTS!!!**

**CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
